These kids will be the death of me
by solofia
Summary: Meredith and Derek were happy with their twin girls... but when Meredith gets pregnant again the pregnancy is sure to kill either her the baby or or both. What do you think she will do? Sacrify her life for the baby or the baby for her family of four?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've been thinking about since the first time I watched Grey's and from all of my fantasies this one is the queen. If at least I can get one review for this one and a regular reader I'll be happy. From all of my fics there's no doubt this one I'll be the longest with more chapters than the others, I've pictured a lot of things for this one and it's the main reason why I joined . I really hope you like this one, if you don't I'll still write more chapters till the one where everybody in the world dies or something.**

**Happy reading!**

Meredith and Derek were woken up by their two princesses jumping on their bed; they had two year old twins named Ruby Ellis and Grace Caroline after their grandmothers.

They were identical twins and were Derek's girly clones with the same dark hair only it was brown like Derek's was when he was little. They had the same eyes ears and mouth but thank God Meredith's nose. They were identical but their personalities were completely different. Ruby was a sweetheart and she was really close to Derek, she was the cliché of the perfect daughter always happy and well behaved rarely complaining, overall she was an angel.

Grace on the other hand was Meredith's buddy and loved to play pranks on others but never dangerous just tickle people or scare them when they weren't counting kind of prank. She was always laughing and jumping on everybody's bed. But if somebody hurt her she bitted them back, she was two so it was probably just a faze.

At that time it was like the baby boom at Seatlle Grace: Cristina was nine months pregnant with a baby girl and due any day now; April had married Alex and was due in that July with a baby boy and Lexie and gone back to Mark and now she was also pregnant with a boy and due early in that Fall. They were the only two not knocked up.

"Mommy, Daddy can we have a baby sister? Please!" asked Grace like in every other morning.

She had been asking for a baby for almost half a year, she said that every morning and every night before falling asleep; she had been praying to all the Saints grandma Caroline had told her about and watch her wanting something so bad was painful on both Meredith and Derek.

On that Christmas that was Grace's only request and she had a meltdown when all she had were dolls and no baby. She really wanted another sister.

"No, we are fine this way Gracie!" Replied Ruby.

On that subject they knew they were having a dilemma: they had been thinking of having another baby to make Grace happy and so when the other's babies were born they wouldn't be a 24/7 daycare. But they tried for too long with the twins and they knew having one more would be even harder and besides Ruby really didn't wanted more siblings. When they asked why she responded that if they had another baby Gracie would only play with the baby and she would be left alone.

They understood Ruby and tried to explain to her she could also play with the baby and babies sleep a lot and she and Gracie would forget it a week after and go play with the dolls. But she then said they would be too busy with the new baby and couldn't play with them.

On that Ruby had hit a nerve.

"Gracie sweetheart, there're lots new of babies coming up, if we get you a brother or a sister do you think you'd have time to play in all of them?"

"No I guess."

"Then mommy and Daddy are thinking of giving you a brother or sister when you and Ruby are a little bit older so you two can help. But I said we're thinking not that we will."

"Ok mommy."

But there was something they haven't told the twins yet. On the night before, Meredith told Derek she had been vomiting every day of that week at the same hour so she took a pregnancy test with conception indicator and find out she was 3 weeks pregnant. They booked a consult for that night because they knew it was likely for Meredith to miscarry and if she didn't she would be in bed rest till due date.

"Look speaking of babies…" Meredith's phone rang and it was Cristina.

"_Mer, I'm in labor!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm on my way to the hospital with Owen."_

"_I bet I can get there sooner and I'm not even dressed yet."_

"_I'm pulling you out of bed on our day off!"_

"_I'll teach your baby a lesson when she's out!"_

"_Looking forward to it."_

"Cristina is in labor?"

"Yes, I'll go to the hospital you stay home with those two." said Meredith pointing to the little girls sitting on the floor playing with the pillows.

She kissed both her daughters took a shower grabber a toast and went eating it or the way to the car. When she got there she sat and buckled her seat belt. Her hand fell over her belly; it was the first time she ever said good morning to her new baby.

**This chapter it's more like an introduction, look forward to a lot of drama on the next one. SPOILER: Cristina will not give birth on the hospital, and she will do it without drugs or doctors besides herself, Meredith and Owen. **

**Review me soon pleeeeeeeease!**


	2. Chapter 2 CAN YOU PLEASE DRUG ME?

**This chapter focuses more in Cristina and Owen, I'll post the next one tomorrow and it will be the first ultrasound of the baby. It's something I wrote a long time ago in a notebook, if you hold till the chapter where the baby is born I think you are really going to love it. I have everything figured out for the next years. This chapter will be updated at least every Friday because I never have anything to do either I have tests or not so what's stopping me?**

**Happy reading!**

Meredith arrived at the hospital and the first thing she saw were the news of a major car crash that had blocked an entire road. That wasn't pretty.

"Grey are you free? We need more people to send to the crash." asked Dr. Bailey while picking some supplies to take to the ambulances.

"Yang is in labor, I thought she was already here."

"I was here the whole morning and I didn't saw her." responded Bailey.

Then Meredith understood; she had seen the road of the accident multiple times when she was visiting Cristina (which means at least twice a week). They could only arrive to the hospital if they went that road, what if they were injured? Or stuck inside a cab without anyone there to help them?

"Wait, I'm going there!"

The scenario she saw when she got there was déjà vu; she remembered all the ambulance and the American Red Cross along with the firefighters on the Ferry accident years earlier. But this time there weren't a sea and two boats, there were a road and twelve wrecked cars along the road. She called Cristina:

"_Where are you? I know you're stuck in an accident."_

"_We stayed behind the whole thing; we're not hurt but we are stuck inside this cab."_

"_Where?_

"_I've said it we're at the end."_

"_I'm coming, what's the number of the cab?"_

"_312."_

Then Meredith saw the paramedics and asked them to follow her to Cristina, only there was no way they could go through that pile of destroyed cars with a gurney. There was only one thing to do: Climb her way over the cars.

She stuck the bag with her instruments on her should and climbed that whole thing while the paramedics weren't watching.

"Lady? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What you all can't."

Meredith was never that great at sports but when it came to climb things up she was the best.

"Are you Meredith Grey?" asked a half bald man. He was fat and medium height and had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Bob, your friend asked me to come to get you."

"Where is she?"

"Follow me, quick she's really in pain."

"I have twins at home so I can't deny it's painful."

She ran as fast as she could behind that guy, he was fat but boy he could run!

"Thank god you're here."

"Owen tell me how far along is she."

"She's at eight centimeters, since her water broke it progressed really fast."

"Please make it stop Mer, please."

"First we have to get this organized, this is a cab. Ok… Bob we'll need you, you'll hand us the stuff we need."

"I have no medical training, how am I going to know at you wanted?"

"I've done this with a six year old, if that little girl did it so can you. Now I stay with Cristina Owen you'll have to do the delivery, congratulations you'll be the first one to hold your daughter."

"Mer, the pain!" Help me."

"Owen how is she?"

"It would be a good time to start pushing, Bob hand me those towels and clean that scissor with alcohol. A little bit of gaze would be also a good idea."

"I want to go home let me go!"

"Cristina look at me! I'm not going to say push because as somebody who has been in your position I know how awful it is and I also know it's a lot easier to say than actually do it. So instead I'll name surgeries and you'll say how you proceed. Ok? Look at the bright side you are not having two like me."

"Ok."

"Good. How do you do a valve replacement?"

"You pick up a scalpel…"

"Owen how is she, I mean both?"

"The shoulders are already out, now it's the easy part."

"Mer, how long has it been?"

"Two hours. You can take care of the rest in two minutes."

"I don't want to."

"Hey, you're one or two pushes from the end, your just suffering because you want to. Now hurry up or I'll slap you in the face, do you hear me? "I don't care how much it hurts now it's the easy part; you're the one who wants to make this the hard one."

In one more strong push a beautiful baby girl was in Owen's arms and the smile in his face couldn't be any bigger, on the other hand Cristina just wanted to take a three hours nap and too tired to even try to speak, Bob the cab driver and tied the cord.

"Cristina do you want to cut the cord?" asked Owen.

"Let Meredith do it I just want to sleep."

"I'm sorry to tell you but now it's the placenta and that the worst."

"Oh god here we go again…"

The paramedics arrived when the baby as ten minutes of life. Bob the cab driver became their usual driver and was there for all the milestones of Karen Marie Yang Hunt, the baby girl born on a cloudy Tuesday of May 5 he talked all his friends about.

Meredith reminded herself the day she had the twins and also reminded another baby she would maybe hold in her arms in a couple of months. Then she thought if she should have told the twins about the baby that morning. She really wanted to see Gracie's face but not Ruby's.

**Hope you like this one. Look forward to a lot more in the future, because I'm not ending this one anytime soon.**

**Review me sooooooooooooooooon!"**


	3. Chapter 3 Why

**Originally Meredith got pregnant when the girls were one, but then I wanted them to be able to remember all those things or at least one or two so I added them another year of life. Like they were supposed to be younger I haven't pictured this chapter until a couple of days ago and only the beginning it's part of the original story. My best friend had her sister when she was about three years old and there some things she remembers well, and from my point of view more siblings are only fun until you're about six. From seven and up when the kid it's old enough to play with you, you have school assignments to deliver and test to study and play with dolls and cars isn't so fun like it was a couple of years ago.**

**If you're an only child it's a little sad but from the minute you turn seven it just keeps getting better and better because you start to reach the age where being alone it's the best thing you can ask for. **

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

Cristina and the baby had already been discharged and now they here; waiting for the tests results.

"Derek, let go of my hand."

"Why?"

"You're hurting me."

Lucy walked in the room with a concerned look in her face they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I have the test results back…"

"Spill it!" said Meredith.

"You can see them for yourself."

The results were socking. It was a death sentence.

"Oh no…"

"When would you like the abortion?"

"Never, I'm going all the way."

"You do realize you would be lucky if you wake tomorrow?"

"You say that either I go, he/she goes or we both go. I say both of us will live."

"That's nuts."

Derek stayed impartial to this conversation.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Now somebody give me an ESTA form so I can get out of here."

"Meredith…" Derek's eyes looked like glass, you could tell he was about to cry.

"Remember felling the girls kicking, this one doesn't even have legs yet, an abortion would end the possibility of ever this one do the same. I want to at least give it a shot; it deserves a chance as much as Ruby, Grace and everyone else. If I'm gonna die I want to die for this baby.

The next morning Derek found Meredith passed out in the bathroom floor while the girls were sleeping. He called Cristina and ran with her to the Urgency room. That baby was taking way too much out of her and she couldn't do it. She regained conscience three hours later and woke up in the obstetrics floor Cristina sitting in one chair.

"What happened?"

"You passed out this morning. Why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy?"

"Because this can kill me and you had a baby yesterday, what are you doing here?"

"Owen is home with Karen and his mother and I needed an escape out of that place. Your husband called me and I went to watch the girls while they slept."

"Where are they?"

"I brought them here Derek took them to the cafeteria."

"Do they know about the baby?"

"Not yet."

"Poor Ruby…"

"Why do you say that; they were asking for a brother or sister for ages."

"Grace was, not Ruby."

"And you're scared that a new baby will ruin her life."

"Cristina!"

"Ok, fine!"  
"It's not that I just dot want to see her sad."

"Then don't tell her!"

"I think they'll ask why I'm here."

"Speaking of the Devil, they're here; I'm going back to pink little dresses palooza. I'll probably be in the kukus nest by tonight."

Ruby and Grace were dress equal like usual, if it weren't for Ruby's little signal near the right eye they would never be able to tell them apart.

"Mommy why are you here?" asked Ruby with her sweet little Minnie Mouse voice. Well both Ruby and Gracie sounded like the freaking cartoon but for their age it was really cute.

"Derek should we tell them?"

"It's time."

They placed the girls in Meredith's hospital bed and Meredith grabbed Derek's hand.

"Well, mommy found out you two are having a new baby at home."

"No! I don't want to, come home and get rid of the baby!"

"See the baby is sick and sometimes when the babies get sick so do mommies; I'm sorry peanuts but until the baby is born mommy has to stay here so Dr. Lucy and Uncle Alex can take care of both mommy and the baby. And if everything goes according to plan the baby will only be born by your birthday.

"But our birthday is March 12th and it's already May."

"Well you'll have to wait until a couple of weeks before your next birthday."

"We want you to come home!"

"So do I, but look at the bright side you don't have to go to the hospital day care because like mommy is not working you can stay here."

"Can we sleep here too?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can you camp inside of this room?"

"I think it's a great idea."

Ruby leaned to Meredith's belly and placing her hand on her mom's stomach said with a knotty smile on her face:

"I still don't like you but, like you'll let mommy do nothing thank you."

**Hope you liked this chapter and review me soon""**


	4. Chapter 4 heartbeat

**I know I didn't updated anything this weekend but in my defense I had a test to study for and annoying relatives to put up with but the good news are I'll be able to write something almost every day from March 31****st****. I have another two tests this week and another two the next week and after that I'm free. No more assignments and lost time studying for me Yay! **

**Enjoy :)**

Stupid Lucy; the whole "You'll be lucky if you wake up tomorrow" had been dragged for a month. Sure she had a bleeding here and there and passed out a couple of times but in general she was holding up. Actually she was loving it; she laid on her hospital room all day, she played with the twins instead of doing rounds and bossing people around; and now thanks to Bailey she could watch the surgeries on her laptop or phone live from the O.R (thankfully the chief let them transmit videos live from the O.R.).

Ruby was still a little mad at Meredith and Derek because of the baby thing so she stayed in a corner of the room playing with the dolls while Grace watched T.V from Meredith's bed. On that matter Both Meredith and Derek were felling the twins drifting apart lately; the girls didn't played together or sang together that often; Grace didn't wanted to leave mommy's hospital room but Ruby begged Derek to take them home was soon as possible. Even when they got home with Grace already calmed and not crying each went to different rooms; for goodness sake they wanted to sleep in different rooms (Grace loved their room with their own beds but Ruby took advantage of Meredith being away to sleep with her daddy).

Whenever Derek couldn't go home (once every two weeks) there were clothes and pajamas for them in the hospital room's closet; since they had gotten the sleeping bags it had been Ruby sleeping in there and Gracie in Meredith's bed.

Today it was the first time they would probably hear the baby's heartbeat, the first trimester would be over in a month around Fourth of July and with it the highest probabilities of miscarriage, the second trimester instead of miscarriage danger would be promoted to mother and fetus's death danger.

"Is she here yet?" Derek ran to his wife's room like a mad man; there are people in burning buildings that don't run like that not even for their lives.

"She's behind you."

"Hi!"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you!"

"I figured; so this is maybe the day…"

"You can pull all the crap you want but we're still going all the way."

"You have two adorable babies at home, a husband a career… are you really going to jeopardy all those things because of this one that might kill and die it self?"

"When you have been pregnant for the second time and known all the wonderful things that come along with it, you'll be okay with your death."

"Dr. Shepred are you sure you agree with it and you're not telling me you are because you don't want to piss a pregnant woman off?"

"I am."

"Then why can't you look at me in the eyes and tell me that?"

"Because if I do the whole thing will become real and I'll be falling into myself."

After he shut up Meredith passed out leaving her head falling to the left side of the bed. When she regain conscience twenty minutes later she didn't reminded anything from what Derek said and asked for the twins.

"Please don't tell her what I said about the baby." asked Derek to Lucy while they were outside Meredith's room.

"I won't, you're really strong for doing this."

"No I'm not; she is the brave one she has been trough the worse thing a child can go and somehow she is perfectly fine in her own way. I'm a coward and I'm the little girl crying in the shower because I'm too scared of facing the truth. I know she will die."

"Then tell her that."

"I can't once again I am the coward one; and if you tell her any of this for the love of God I swear I'll kill you. I made a promise saying I wouldn't but I will."

They walked in the room at the same time Derek sat next to Meredith and Lucy stayed in front of the bed.

"I have good news and bad repeated ones."

"Shoot."

"Has you already know this pregnancy is taking too much out of your body; but when you passed out we had to control the baby and we heard the heart beat…"

"So?"

"It's nice and strong; there's no problems detected so far but don't get your hopes up because we will found something before it's born."

"No problems?"

"No problems."

"Thank God!"

At night Derek stayed awake watching his wife and kids sleep. He was already happy like that but he already loved the baby enough to risk loose Mer and his unborn child. He couldn't sleep since they found out about the pregnancy: sometimes he pictured a smiley boy looking like Meredith and playing soccer just like her (she wasn't the best but she could play soccer or any other sport a lot better than him) or another little girl sleeping in his arms while the other two were off to their own little world. Some other times he pictured his daughter losing their mother and asking him why didn't mommy woke up and why was she inside a wood box, he pictured their cries as they tried to bring mommy back the lost of their childhoods. Then he also imagined the twins turning twelve or thirteen and him having to explain to them how to wear tampons thinking it should be Meredith doing that, and after that when they were in their early twenties they became strippers and wasted their lives because they didn't had a mom while growing up and Derek probably screwed up their childhoods.

From these two scenarios the one with a dead Meredith was the one that haunted him the most and the thought of that made him cry in the shower like a girl in those sappy movies.

**Hope you liked this one review me soon! Please! Por favor pessoal (written in Portuguese)! **


	5. Chapter 5 Can we see the baby now?

**I know I published the wrong chapter four originally but I already published the right one. Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Meredith had seen the baby every day, when you have a hostile uterus and a pregnancy that's too much for your body to handle an ultrasound every day it's not a bad idea.

But that day it would be the twins turn; it was still too early to know the sex; Derek wanted to take the girls to the ultrasound when it was supposed for them to know if they were having a boy or girl but they really wanted to see their little brother or sister, Meredith and Derek couldn't say no to them.

Ruby was starting to get used to the idea of another baby in the house; in fact just to piss Gracie off she said she wanted a brother so he could play Prince Charming, while Gracie was sick of saying she wanted a sister because boys here stupid an her daddy was the only good one. Derek wished she would stay that way forever.

"Are we seeing the baby now, mommy?"

"I'm seeing Dr. Lucy with the ultrasound machine so I'm guessing yes."

"Dr. Lucy, are we having a sister or a brother?" asked Gracie, since she knew about the baby she had been really excited and shouting from the roof tops about the new baby.

"It's too early sweetie, if we get lucky we'll known in a few weeks, okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to say, I'm surprised you're both still here, I thought this wasn't going to last but we still have a strong heart beat, and everything seems to be okay."

"If we both make it, you'll be pissed."

"Well, I was hoping I didn't have to say this but from now on it's the hard part, it's likely for you to miscarriage, the baby will run out of space and your fibroids aren't going to make it any easier for you, you'll have a lot more drugs to take, I don't know how you'll react, you can start to bleed like hell any time without any warning, don't get me started with the lost of conscience…"

"I know you don't have to do that huge speech."

"Depending on your reaction to the drugs the baby can develop problems; even known everything it's okay it can go down the drain any minute; you can predict surgeries on both of you probably from a lot of different departments and if I were you I wouldn't trust in the due day because there's a ninety-nine percent chance of it being born premature, it will be a miracle if you can make it to seven months."

"The baby will hit viability around six."

"But at that age there's also a 50% chance of survival."

"I went to med. school I know that."

"Are you still sure about this."

"You say that every day."

"Because you're pregnant and it takes you three seconds to change your mind."

"What do you want me to say? I'm terrified as H-E-L-L is that it? But I won't change my mind; I know this is sure to K-I-L-L me but I'm a fighter I was all my life and all the things you said I have the other day are what is keeping me here. I'm not going anywhere. And if I can get to six months I'm already halfway there."

"When are you going to stop talking and let me see my baby sister?" asked Grace beating with her feet on the floor.

"No, we're having a baby brother. Mommy and Daddy already have us as girls." replied Ruby just to piss her sister off. She is an angel but when it comes to her sister they peck each other to death like ducks, sometimes they even bite just to make my metaphor make more sense.

"Well for my next trick I'll need one of you girls to spread this cold gel in mommy's belly." said Lucy to stop the fratricide with missing steroids.

"Want to." said Grace.

"Gracie what's the magic word? Dr. Lucy won't let you do it if you don't say it."

"Can I please do it?"

"Sure. Now I'm turning on this machine and your new baby will appear ready?"

"Yes."

"No." Ruby never lets Gracie happy about the baby.

"See that's the head, there's an arm. And that sound it's the baby's heart beating. Still no problems detected. Hope to start seeing them from now on."

"How cute that is. Mommy when daddy gets back can he take us for ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" said them before going back to the crayons and dolls.

"The attention two and a half year olds can pay…"

That night Meredith stayed alone in the hospital; all the other couples were coming back from vacation that day and Derek switched he's vacations for meddle July when he would already worked with the interns and the chiefs of the other departments would be back. That day the twins slept at home but Grace couldn't sleep.

So like she was alone in her room she started to play with the toys for an hour but eventually got bored. What could a two year old do at eleven o'clock when your dad and sister are asleep and you don't want to do the same? She didn't know either but she was thirsty so maybe there would be some apple juice in the kitchen.

She opened the door and tried to reach the light switch but she as to short to do it so she went back in the room and this time brought an old chair with her.

The minute she was almost getting to the switch… one of the chairs legs broke and all you heard was a scream followed by an unconscious child on the floor.

"Gracie!"

**The continuation will be were Friday after I watch Grey's or at least a few clips.**

**Review me soon!**

**SPOILER: The next chapter will be 4****th**** of July (am not American so I have no idea what I'll they do. The Portuguese 4****th**** of July is in October 5****th)****. **


	6. Chapter 6 4th of July

"Gracie!" Derek went in panic.

"Is she okay daddy?"

"Can you hear me? Sweetie? Please!"

"Daddy why is she sleeping on the floor?"

"Oh please don't do this. Please! I'm already losing mommy I can't lose you too! C'mon Gracie; come on! Please God don't take her yet! Not yet."He was holding her in his arms and couldn't let her go he was in choc; he looked like the rapped girl in those cheesy movies with the eyes wide open holding the knees and bouncing back and forward.

"Daddy talk to me!"

"Please! Please!" then Derek finally remembered to check to pulse.

"Oh thank God! You're alright why don't you wake up?"

Two years of wasted time watching cartoons finally paid off for Ruby; how does one cartoon wake the other? Ruby went back in Derek's room and came back in a water bottle. Then she threw the water in her sister's face.

The minute the water hit her she started to cough and opened her eyes.

"Look daddy she's not sleeping anymore!"

"I was thirsty but not that much! What happened? Daddy why are you crying like you did when you heard Glee singing "I dreamed a dream"?"

"Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Daddy my wrist and leg hurts." said Gracie before starting to cry because of the pain.

Derek checked her leg:

Just a bruise and a splinter; then he looked at her wrist

She had twisted it, no wonder she was crying.

"Sweetheart you have a boo-boo in your leg and I'm taking care of it; then guess what we are visiting mommy because I don't have the things to take care of your hand. Okay?"

Forget it; little kids don't stop crying that easily.

"Gracie, you can have Mr. Pickles and if you want to I'll let you have the chocolate Dr. Lucy gave me since you've already ate yours. Do you want your baby doll?" said Ruby handing her sister the stuffed monkey she carried around with her like Meredith did with Anatomy Jane. When it came to dolls and toys each had a favourite Ruby had the monkey and Grace had this soft pink and purple doll Derek's mom gave her when she was born. Derek had to admit that even Ruby loved to provoke Gracie and vice-versa when one of them got hurt the other wanted to take care of her sister.

_2 days later _

Ruby was the first one to wake up; if Gracie wanted to sleep with Meredith before now she had to because of the wrist.

It was cloudy and of course it was going to rain just a little bit but it was still hot outside.

Ruby sat on the sleeping bag and played with some dolls. Meanwhile Cristina came through the door holding Karen.

Karen was a baby version of Cristina. The same dark hair, the same dark eyes the same sarcasm… from Owen she had only taken the head shape and the straight hair. She would turn two months the next day. Thankfully for Cristina she was an easy baby around her and Meredith. For everyone's amusement whenever she was near Owen she threw up on him; that would be a really good topic for him to bring up at his daughter sixteenth birthday.

"Hi Ruby. What are you doing up at this time in the morning? It's still six AM."

"I woke up and now I can't fall asleep."

"Then try now. Because we all plan to be up until late and if you fall asleep you won't see the fireworks…"

"Good Night!" in the minute she heard that she got in the sleeping bag and fell asleep within five seconds.

"Is she sleeping yet?" asked Meredith with one eye open.

"All four of them are, now let's chat while they sleep as rocks."

"So do they really want to go watch the fireworks from the roof?"

"I guess so."

"With 3 pregnant women. Good luck getting there before the 5th of July!"

"I just think it will be weird with a baby in my arms and another two that can already walk and climb the stairs this year."

"Correction, two babies in costume."

"Are you really doing that?"

"They look cute dressed like a flag."

The night came and as soon as the first loud noise went out so did Karen. But Cristina placed her finger in her daughter's chest she fell asleep in a second.

But they noticed April flinging within each firework.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith.

"I think I might be in labor."

Alex face went white; he was more paled than Meredith in the winter.

"Alex don't stand there help her down!" they all yelled.

He was just about to crap all over his scrubs. Holy crap his son was coming.

"Push, push, push!"

"I hate you! My dad has a hammer that can kill an elephant from 40 miles away and believe me he will wear that on you.

After three hours of gasping and yelling with pain Alex and April had their first child Cody.

(The name was obviously chosen by April, Alex wanted to name him Jack but after they met him the name didn't matched).


	7. Chapter 7 we really need a name!

**Tests are over! Yay!**

**After a one hour and a half of never ending math exercises it's over until May. Well… I still have an EMRC TEST on Monday (I go to a catholic school so we basically have Bible school or wherever you call it in the middle of the week. Our teacher is so stupid that we can score a negative and he gives us 4 and 5 (5= A and 4=B). Nobody pays attention, instead we throw things out the windows, chat, every two weeks two kids beat each other up. Once there was one boy who decided to jog inside the classroom and the teacher didn't do anything; seriously that class is the highlight of my week because nobody learns anything.) **

**By the way did you watch the musical? Those songs were so amazing!**

**Enjoy this chapter it's been collecting dust in my mind for almost a year.**

"We need to name the baby, it's a real person and we have been talking about it like a dog. If we let the twins choose a name you'll end up with a kid named lollipop." reminded Meredith.

"Would you like to have a boy or a girl?"

"Well a boy would be fun for a change but Gracie really wants another girl."  
"Well we are figuring it out tomorrow so it's not worth to guess. What system do you want to choose the name?"

"Choose a letter." said Meredith without hesitating.

"E."

"A name starting with E let me see…Ellen. It's pretty."

"Why Ellen? You could have chosen Ellis." asked Derek with a smirk on his face.

"It would be weird to boss my mother around and besides Ruby's second name it's already Ellis since it was the only name we could find that sounded good."

"They were supposed to me called Ruby Anne and Grace Kelly but you wanted to wear Caroline as a second name and it wouldn't be fair for one to have a random name and the other her paternal grandmother's name."  
"Can you just tell me what you think of the damn name!"

"I do like it. I think we should use Joy was a second name it fits right in…sword of."  
"How did you came up with that one?"  
"That's what she'll bring to our lives when she's born. See I can be poetic when I want to!"

"Fine it's Ellen Joy. Now you choose a name for a boy." ordered Meredith.  
"Elliot."  
"Why?"

"When my dad took me fishing for the first time we told me about his old uncle Elliot, always happy and playing with his nephews; but one day he was called to go to the war and he never came back. On the day that card came home my dad promised he would name his first son Elliot in his honor."  
"But your name is Derek."

"When my dad wanted to name me that all my sisters who were already born hated the name and so as my mom. So as the gentlemen he was he gave in and let my mom name me."  
"I wish your dad was still alive."  
"I know; he would had loved you."  
"How do you know that?"  
"A- You're adorable, B- you're really sweet, C- you're honest to people, D- you're a genius, E- you're amazing just the way you are, F- You're really strong for someone so tiny, G- Opposite to me you know how to wear tolls and you're not scared to nail things, H- you're not a big sissy like me, I- You hate soap operas just like he did, J-you snore like a trucker, K- you would have been his only daughter in law and L- I love you."  
"Oh that's so sweet! And partially corny!"

"I know it is; and it wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't made that heartless comment."  
"I know you love them."  
"And I love you too."  
While they shared a kiss Gracie woke up a rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. Her hair was a wreck like in any other time.

"Why are up at this time sweet cheek?" asked Meredith.

"It's already morning. See there's a little bit of sunshine peaking trough the clouds."  
They looked at the clock and saw it was already seven in the morning, they had been talking all night long and by then they had lost track of time and the number of kisses they had stolen from each other.

"I have to go. I have a surgery in ten minutes."  
"Bye. Lucy comes by at noon."

**I know this one is a little short and I'm not going to lie so is the next one. I want to check how my Sims are doing since I joined this I haven't played that much.**

**The next chapter they will find out the baby's sex and then there will be a sleepover. I have everything figured out until chapter 20. My mind is lightning.**

**Review me soon! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 balls or boobs?

**So here's the new one just another 12 until the birth one. 'I'll try to write them all in the next two weeks without counting with this one. I know its mission impossible for someone who takes two hours to write these.**

**Happy Reading!**

"This kid is killing me. It's a miracle the fact of me haven't thrown her out the window yet!"  
"Cristina…"  
"What? I had an ectopic pregnancy and lost a fallopian tube and somehow even recurring to condoms I still accidentally got pregnant! Men are S-O-N-A-V-A-B-I-T-C-H-E-S, damn all of them!"  
"How it's that fair? I almost went blind with the baby drugs and you get pregnant against all odds! And besides Karen is sleeping now, see come on she's a copy of you; if you die first then me I'll use her as your replacement."  
"Sure, she sleeps like a freaking angel right now but as soon the clock shows 18:00 she cries, cries, cries… and then Owen goes all "Oh sweetie, its okay daddy's here. Do you want you paci? Are you hungry? Do you need to get change? Do you want mommy?" And after I hear that I yell at him "Do not call me mommy that's not my name!"

"It freaked me out too in the beginning but then I remembered a time when I was about seven and my mom tried to date. Like most guys didn't want a kid so my mom told them I was the neighbor's kid for about a month and made me call her . I ran crying to my room which was moved to the basement so the story would be more credible. For years I heard my mom fornicating with these awful guys she met, obviously when they found out who I was they always dumped her and she always grabbed my arm and yelled to my face:"What have I done? You're a mistake you should never have been born in the first place! You are the biggest dead weight anyone can have! Do you hear me? YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"." At this time Meredith's voice was getting weaker and you could tell she was about to cry.

"And I complain about my mom waste all her time talking about paint samples!"  
^Meredith chuckled a little and already a bit happier said:  
"I don't want them to go through that hell. We all complain about our parents but when they don't give a crap about you. That really screwed me up. I ended up a H-O-O-K-E-R who spent spring break in Cancun juggling her free time between wet t-shirt contests, sleeping with boss boys and get wasted until the police could find me naked cleaning up tables with my boobs. That was a great summer; early 2000s were awesome. Or maybe not, I smoked so many pot I didn't even knew in what year we were in."  
"How did you became a surgeon?"  
"A lot of people knew my mother and I'm a genius."

"And the highlight of my partying days was my adventure in public services a.k.a Joe's."  
"Then shut up because were comes Derek with the girls and if I'm right Lucy it's probably near."  
"I should go, I guess."  
"Why?"  
"I thought you wanted to find out with the girls and McDreamy."  
"You can stay; it would be mean for me to send you back to sitting on the couch all day hell…"  
"Right?"

While they discussed this Lucy entered the room with the ultrasound machine and a modest smile sticking to her face. They could read her mind and perfectly knew she was thinking what she was letting them do was the most stupid attitude anyone of her patients had ever made but they all knew that nobody in that damn room would never come around and give in.

"So we are figuring out today…"  
"Come on do your little speech about how we're both going to die, I know you want to…" replied Meredith with her arms crossed on her chest.

"It's not worth it if you don't have any intensions of actually paying any miserable kind of attention."  
"Stop using words we don't understand and let us see the baby!" begged Gracie beating her feet in the floor as a sign of impatience.

"No! If you want to see the baby; then I don't." Ruby was really determined to piss her sister off. Everybody found that phenomenon weird since Ruby never talked back at anyone and was always happy but when it was about Gracie she couldn't hold her mouth and had to annoy her. They ended up fighting one of them left the room and them came back and asked the other one "Do you want to play a game?" and they played together for little while until the next fight and it all came to a cycle.

"Is it a girl? Is it a girl? Is it a girl mommy? Please! Please!"

"Gracie, what do you see in that monitor?" Meredith pointed out.

"Nothing."  
"It means is not on yet."  
Lucy looked at the monitor and smiled at the girls pick each other to death.

"Gracie did you wanted a baby brother or a baby sister?" asked Lucy.

"A girl! A girl! A girl!"

"Then I guess mommy got that one right because you two are having a baby sister!"  
"Yes! I love you mommy! Love you Ellen!" said the little girl kissing Meredith's belly and running back with Ruby to their dolls; they already knew it was a girl now Barbie could not wait to go shopping with Tessa and maybe adopt a Polly after she came back from the hair salon.

That night the girls were sleeping like rocks like the usual and Derek walked in the hospital room. He dropped himself in Meredith's bed and she could perfectly see how tired he was.

"Rough surgery?"  
"Triple cordoma. Even my eyelashes hurt."  
"Baby! And I'm in here all day without cutting!"  
"Anyway I really missed all my four girls."  
"Can you believe it? A couple of years ago we were desperate to get pregnant and now we are in here with those two over there and this little one."

"My dad always told me I would be surrounded by girls until the day I die."  
"I fell kind of bed about we not having a girl."  
"Why?"  
"Because of the whole Elliot thing. I know it means a lot to you."  
"Don't be; I can't wait until you all have your periods by the same time and I'll have to buy four boxes of tampons…"  
"You men are soooo lucky…"

**Hope you liked this one. For all the things you believe in: God, science, cannibalism… wherever please review me! **


	9. Chapter 9 Look at you! :

**Did anyone else have problems with this site during the weekend? I couldn't read new chapters or access my account since Saturday evening until Sunday night. If I could have accessed my account this would have been published Sunday morning… well late night of Saturday in the USA.**

**And Shonda stole my name! She named Callie's baby Sofia! At least she didn't add Ana before that because if so it would have been nearly my whole name :) **

**Anyway here's a brand new chapter enjoy.**

They were all bored to death; since Derek was now in vacation they moved another bed for him to sleep in but somewhere along the way it had become the twin's playground and was now filled with Barbies. Meredith was starting to get a little weaker and looked a little bit more palled then the usual or if you prefer she looked like a FREAKEN GHOST!

It wasn't raining or cloud free but it was still really hot and with all that heat their laziness could only grew bigger.

So while the twins took their afternoon nap she asked Derek to run to house and bring the "photos box". Obviously he took this as hormones with horse doses of steroids because she really wanted to burn those embarrassing pictures of her.

The twins were sleeping peace fully in the extra bed one in the headboard and the other on the feet of the bed. Meredith really had a thing about dressing them in matching clothes but always left the shopping part to Derek. This time they were wearing blue shorts with again matching tops chosen by Derek. Even though they only liked pink they booth loved that outfit because it was comfy and felt like pajamas.

"Daddy what's that for?" asked both girls in unison.

"This box is filled with pictures, mommy and I decided to show you two all of these." responded Derek back.

"I call mommy's side!"  
"No, I wanted mommy's side!"  
"How about you two staying in the middle?"

"Okay!"

First they found the twins baby album.

"Who's that mommy?" asked Ruby looking at her newborn self.

"It's you when you were born." Derek kissed his daughters heads.

"How do you know it's not Gracie?"  
"See that little pink paper in the bassinet? It says your name."

"Ha, ha you looked like a monkey!"

"Don't' laugh!" Ruby was about to cry.

Then Meredith broke the insults.

"Well you two are twins so you both looked like an eyepet when you two were born."

"But eyepets are cute."

"I don't know when it was the last time I saw this one. The night after they were born they slept in the hospital room with us and we joined them in the same bassinet so they wouldn't fell alone."

"Oh Derek, remember this picture?" Meredith showed him the first picture they ever took of their daughters.

"Oh, it was awesome! When babies are born the doctors take them for exams, and Ruby was born first and they wanted to take you way to do a check up." Meredith told them.

"And how about me?" asked Gracie starting to get annoyed about her sister getting more attention from their parents.

"Me and daddy wanted to take a picture of you before they took both of you for the check up, but they wanted to take you separately so mommy had you with a break of two minutes and Gracie was born sideways, which means it hurts a lot more. I was still holding Ruby when Gracie was born, and that was when we took this picture."

"Born March 12th, height 15 inches long, weight 6 pound 1libs for both of you."

"And you were both premature, or for you to understand you were born earlier 4 weeks than you should." explained Derek.  
Then they found some ultrasounds pictures and showed the girls one here they were clapping their hands and feet turned front to each other.

"Do you two see this picture? Do you know what I and daddy call this one?"  
"No" they both responded.

"The Family Feud."  
"Why?"  
"Because it seems like you two are fighting." Derek told them.

"Every day when I woke up daddy kissed me and then always gave me a kiss in each cheek for you."

"Oh this is a good one, it was the day they walked for the very first time."  
"It was so cute, Ruby walked towards you and as soon as Gracie saw us with her she walked towards Me." remembered Meredith.

"It was the same thing when they talked, remember Gracie said mommy and Ruby immediately said daddy."

"What will be Ellen's first words mommy?" asked Ruby chucking on her thumb.

"I guess Ellen will un-tie us."  
"Guess so."

"Oh my God Mer, look! Their first birthday."

"Oh I can't they're already two and a half." Meredith was seconds away from crying; stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Which one is me and which one is Ruby?"

"Ruby is the one in daddy's lap with Mr. Pickles and I'm holding you sweetie."

"Is that my baby doll?" asked Gracie looking at another picture.

"Yes it is. And I think you were about half a year on this one. Look how little you two were." at this point Derek was already drooling.

"Hey girls, look at this one its daddy when he was a baby."

"Were you like this daddy? You were so cute!" said both girls in unison.

"Come on Derek! You had such chubby rosy cheeks! Looks at those eyes, they haven't changed a bit!"

"Fine I was adorable. Whatever you do don't check out my yearbook or that image will crash and burn."

"Sorry, that's also in the box." Meredith was enjoying that way too much. "Look at this one, is that your dad?"

"Look girls, that's your other grandpa with daddy when he was little. This was the first time he took me fishing."

"What happened to him?" asked the girls again in unison.

"He already died princesses; daddy was about ten when he became an angel."

"Do you miss him daddy?" Gracie hugged her baby doll.

"Of course I do. When somebody you love dies you can get sad but just not forever. I know he's looking out for me and mommy and you two. And I know that if he was still alive he would give you and mommy a really big hug."

"Changing subject, who's the baby in your lap?" Meredith pointed at another picture.

"That's Amelia when she was born. I think I was about 5 in this one."

"Was that Auntie Amy?"

"It was."

"Oh God Derek. Really Science Fair? You were such a dork." said Meredith pointing at his yearbook.

"And you haven't seen the band geek side of me. It can believe I was ever that big of a nerd."

"You still are daddy!" The wisdom of little kids.

"When was this one taken?" Grace picked another picture.

"Gracie, this one was taken after daddy woke up from his surgery…"  
"Because the mean man shoot him?"

"Yeah."  
"Did it hurt daddy?"  
"Sweetie, when something really, really hurts your brain blocks that pain, I was so hurt I couldn't fell anything. The last thing I remember was mommy kissing me before Aunt Cristina operated on me. Then I woke up and your aunt April sat with me until mommy got back…"  
"Why wasn't mommy there?"  
"It was a really long day, I was exhausted and so was daddy, daddy is a big boy and I wouldn't take too long so I went to clean my mind for a little bit and then I slept with my head resting in daddy's bed like daddy did those first times we slept here. Then we took this picture to remind us what we had survived and how he could go through anything in the future."  
A brief silence suddenly filled the room until Derek broke it.

"Yey princess, do you know what we haven't seen yet?"  
"No."  
"Mommy's baby pictures."

"No way!"  
"Come on…" Derek had that knotty smile on his face.  
"Fine I'll let you see some of them."

"Oh, look at mommy in a pink dress! I never thought I'd ever see this day!"

"Give me a break; I was cute enough to wear those corny things."

"Do you have one with you wearing pig tails? Because if you do I so have to see that one!"

"Don't laugh!"

"The t-shirt inside the skirt shocks up to the knees and matching bows. And if my eyes are telling me the truth you have two missing teeth in this one."  
"I was six. It was normal for that time. Don't laugh!"  
"I'm not. And to compare this little girl with the college you…"

"How about this one?" Meredith showed them one of her baby pictures here she had a stuffed animal sitting next to her and appeared to be sitting on what seemed the backward of the old house.

"Girls doesn't mommy looks like a doll this picture?"

"She does."

"So you've witnessed my humiliation can you help me clean up all of these?"

"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I haven't seen the teenage you yet."  
"I think it may take a while for you to find one where I'm not D-R-U-N-K."  
"Then show me your yearbook."

"Okay. You'll make fun of me."  
"Where did you have those highlights? 90's Grunge neat!"  
"I told you'd make fun of me."  
"I'm not; you look like you are following Bon Jovi on tour…"  
"Girls here is a useful advice: don't let your future husband see your yearbook pictures."

"Where was this one taken?" he pointed at one where she looked like Lady Gaga.

"That was supposed to be the prom, but I stood my date up and went to a horror movie. That dress was for my mom to think I was really going there. Come on did you really though I would ever leave the house wearing a black mosquito net all over my face?"

"Do have any picture where you don't look… well I mean where you aren't dress gothic?"  
"I was fourteen on this one and it was a fundraising for the hospital. My mom made me wear anything that wasn't black so I ended up going in t-shirt and jeans."

"If I was a teenage boy at that time I would chase you day and night. "  
"Can you stop talking and let us see that book?" they completely forgot the girls were there.

"Sure."

"Yey, Mer do you by any chance know when and where this one was taken?" Derek was holding a picture that seemed to be taken at Joe's but not very recently. She was wearing a black dress with a crack in one side, strappy sandals and had her hair combed to the side.

"No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did."  
"Did you take this one on the night we met?"  
"I may have picked up my phone and point the camera at you."

"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to show my kids the first time I've ever saw their mother."  
"But we were supposed to have a one night-stand."  
"I knew you'd eventually fall in love with me, which you did."  
"What if I hadn't drank those shots of tequila and I wasn't drunk that night?"  
"I would have given you my phone number. "  
"Why did you keep this picture? We broke up after Addison arrived, the most natural thing would have been for you to throw that picture away."  
"You looked way to pretty on that one."  
Then they both remembered that night of 2005 they met, and the next morning when they met at work. And the first time they went together to the trailer. Well all that story they have and keeps growing with them.

"You didn't even know my name that morning."  
"You didn't know you were my boss."  
"Neither did you."

"And then I fell for you."  
"And then Addison came…"  
"Yey, remember Finn?"  
"How come he never heard anything from him again?"  
"Well I heard he got married a couple of months ago."  
"Why do you keep up with your ex-boyfriends love life?"  
"I don't Cristina told me she talked to him through Facebook."  
"What did he said?"  
"Well she didn't told him about our kids but he wrote that if we ever get another pet he'll give us a discount."  
"Always good to know."

"Mommy what were you and daddy talking about?"  
"You weren't listening Ruby?"  
"We were playing with our Bratzs and Pollys, by the way do you know were Ken's head is? We want to plan his wedding with Barbie and we need him to sign the pre-nuptial wherever that is." Grace kept looking at the stupid doll house while she spoke.

"You need to stop chatting with Cristina on the phone anywhere near them…"

Before Derek could finish his sentence Lexie walked in the room… well you can't say she was walking… at least if she was a zombie…

She was biting her lip really hard to avoid screaming but her attempt was failing big time.

"What happened?"  
"Mer… Ouch…"  
"Breathe use your words."  
"I… I..."  
"What Lexie, what?"  
"I think I'm in labor."

**So I want to publish a new chapter by Thursday or Friday and Lexie and Mark's son will be born. But I have no idea what to name him. Can you guys please give me some suggestions for the baby's name? I had another name in mind but then I came up with a storyline that would make everything very confusing. And about that storyline I won't be using that one for a lot of chapters (is there a chapter limit?) **

**Anyway review me please and give me some suggestions for a name! Pleeeeease! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10 The Sloan's new addition

**I know I'm a week late then what I promised but I published another story and then my best friend invited me to spend a couple of days away so I was kind of a hiatus for a little while.**

**Thanks to calzone-fan 1995 for the suggestion for the kid's name, I could have never come up with that name.**

**Enjoy chapter 10 :)**

"Daddy when can we see our new cousin?" the twins asked Derek. They were sitting in a chair outside in the waiting room with Cristina, Karen and April holding a very sleepy Cody. They could hear Lexie's screams outside the room.

"Did she have the kid already?" asked Jackson as he took the seat next to Cristina.

"Don't you think it's a little weird, that you are looking forward to see your ex's kid?"

"Shut up Yang; besides I like to think of her as my little sister."  
"How cute; and you want to come in there and she your sister's you-know-what." replied Cristina.

"If Meredith gets to…"

"Don't you worry Charlie Brown you'll find someone one day. If you don't my name it's not Cristina."

"Can you believe Sloan is having another kid?"

"Where did all that time go? It's seems that even yesterday the hospitals merged and we ended up in here." said April rocking Cody to sleep; he was an easy kid but with Lexie screaming in pain it was a little hard to sleep.

"It seems it was yesterday Yang lost the kid and now she already was a new one." Alex joined them dropping himself in a chair next to April and his son.

"Wait you lost a baby?" asked April in her lower jaw reaching the floor in surprise.

"Yeah, ectopic pregnancy, intern year and Preston Burke; it was ages ago"  
"Hey, you look exhausted I can take him home my sift just ended if you want to stay here." asked Alex offering April to take their son home.

"Ok, just leave the snowman blankie next to him when you get him on the crib and he'll sleep like a rock."  
"Love you see you in the morning."

"Look at that evil spawn became a daddy!"

"Shut up Yang."

"Don't you want to take Karen home too?"

"Ask that carrot top you call your husband."

"I would but he's in surgery."  
"Too bad!"

Five minutes later they heard a little baby cry and Lexie stopped screaming every ten seconds.

"Wait, was that Karen?"  
"She's sleeping" Karen woke up because of the crying "Or well she was…." added Cristina.

_Inside the room._

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy." said Lucy as the newborn baby took his first breath and proclaimed his arrival with his first of many cries.

"Finally! From the kids I have that I know off it's the only boy! Finally a change in the game!" Mark started cheering.

"Hello? Your wife just had a baby!" Meredith gave her brother-in-law a weak slap in the head.

"Dr. Sloan would you like to cut the cord?" asked Lucy.

"Sure!"

"Mark can you please stop yelling and keep it down a little I'm really tired; it was four hours pushing your kid out of me."  
"Oh sure, sorry Lex."  
"Here it is. Say hello to your son." said Lucy as she placed the tiny baby boy in Lexie's chest.

"What's he's name?" asked a nurse.

"Matthew; Matthew George Grey Sloan." responded Lexie without taking her eyes off the baby, they were so in love with him already.

"Well, I have to go back to my girls and I'm sure they'll be a lot off questions to answer outside so I'm leaving the lovebirds alone okay?" questioned Meredith.

"Okay."

"He's beautiful Lexie, congrats."

That night they all stopped to say hello to the new addition_, "Matthew George Grey Shepred, born 22: 47 pm, weight 7lbs 3 ozs, height 19 inc." _

If the due date could be accomplished in late January or early February the same thing would be repeated on that time only instead off "Matthew" the bassinet would say "Ellen". For moments Meredith reminded the day of her daughters arrival,

"_She's almost here, Mer keep going!"_

"_I can't she's killing me! I hate you and your hair!"_

"_The shoulders are already out just one more!"_

"_The one more is done please tell me she's out already!"  
"She is now there's only one more kid…"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but I think baby B is coming out sideways…"  
"What?"_

these were recurring images in her mind and now she would probably do it all over again in a few months.

**I'll try to write the 11****th**** chapter as soon as possible, and this time it won't take a week for me to update.**

**Please review this… PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sleepless in Seattle

I can't believe my vacation ends tomorrow. I don't want to leave you and the girls…" Derek looked a little annoyed to this statement.

"Look at the bright side, we can use today to do something fun with our chipmunks."  
"That wasn't anywhere far from my mind. I just wished I could have a little alone time with you…"  
"I'm pregnant, if I could I would have humped on your back and I would have probably been mounting you. Stupid celibacy…"  
"I think you might want to skip those comments when our daughters are right next to you."  
"Ruby, what did mommy told daddy right now?" Meredith turned to the little girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, all I heard were fancy words." Ruby turned her head back to her dolls, she and her sister had decided to throw and engagement party to Barbie and Ken and the entire guest list had to be at their best.

"What do you want to do with them? I can't leave the hospital because of baby number three, so I would say our options are very limited. Does my extremely hot husband have any idea?" wondered Meredith with a knotty smirk emerging from her face.

"I don't know, do they have their pajamas here?"  
"Yes."  
"Do they have their really hot mom inside this room?" That conversation was starting to drift a little bit from G-rated.

"Stop it before you get H-O-R-N-Y." Meredith and Derek shared a small kiss while they twins were facing backwards.

"I just figured everything out; by the way what do you want for dinner?"  
"Spaghetti will be okay, just mix it with tuna instead of meat. You know that makes me a little sick through pregnancies."  
"And of course, something sweet and you want me to fill it with chocolate and Oreos because of your pregnancy cravings."  
"That's why I married you."  
After Derek left to prepare his secret plan to create memories just in case Meredith and his unborn daughter had the misfortune of death. When they saw him again he brought two paper bags holding dinner, a small suitcase with more clean clothes and pajamas for the twins and one off his old briefcases with more toys to keep the twins entertained.

"Dinner's here!" he said putting the food down in Meredith's bedside table.

"What did you brought?"

"Spaghetti with tuna, cheese and salad by the side for you and me, meatballs sandwiches for the twins; don't worry I brought more clothes because I know they'll get it all over the ones they're wearing. But I also brought plastic bags for them to wear as aprons to keep the mess to a minimum. And for the fun family night I went to the video store and brought some Tinkerbell movie I found, there was also "Mamma Mia" but I doubt we are going to watch that one and for later when they drop like rocks with sleep there's "Catch me if you Can" with Leonardo DiCaprio for us. It must be fun, I heard there' a stewardess that looks just like you."  
"You're the best husband in the history of terrific husbands; I don't even know how I hit the Jackpot by going to Joe's."  
"And you're also the coolest wife because you're willing to die for our kids. That makes you the greatest mom. "  
"And you're the greatest dad to match with me." When they were about to kiss the twins decided to wake up from their Babies, Polly's and Jaggets coma.

"Mommy, can we eat something? Our dinner time was a hour ago."  
"Sure sweetheart, and know what? Tonight is messy dinner and movie night so find a bed and chose between me and daddy as your buddy."  
As obvious Grace sat next to Meredith and Ruby went straight to Derek's lap. First it was the carton movie, then they were starting to get sleepy so while "Mamma Mia: The Movie" was on Derek switched their clothes to their matching pink and light blue pajamas, cleaned everything up and put on his scrubs so he could be already dressed in the morning.

"Daddy, who goes to which bed tonight?" asked Ruby holding Mr. Pickles

"Well, last night you stayed with me in the spare bed and Gracie stayed with mommy and the night before I got Gracie and Mommy got you so today it me and mommy in the tall bed and you and your sister in the short one."  
"Can you tuck us? But don't turn the TV off it's making us sleepy." asked Grace while she climbed up to the spare bed.  
"Ok my babies, good night, sleep tight, don't let the bad bugs bite."

"Night, daddy, night mommy, night Ellie." within 5 minutes they fell asleep.

"Why does Gracie calls her Ellie?"  
"I don't know she said it one day and me and Ruby liked it."  
"I like it too, I think that nickname is gonna stick."

"Me too. I had a lot of fun tonight, come seeing Colin Firth is spandex is way to amusing for me and your unborn daughter."  
"It has been pretty smooth sailing lately; I actually think you two can make it out alive."  
"Derek…"  
"I know, I know. You don't want me to get my hopes up, but come on you're almost four months pregnant and Lucy hasn't found anything wrong with the baby. I call it a miracle."  
"But it can all turn in a blink, and like she's most likely to be premature I don't think neither of us will have it the easy way. I mean she'll have to fight for her life, and God only knows what my faith until then and after."  
"We'll make; we always do make it."

**It has been smooth until now hasn't been? You can kiss it goodbye because it will get complicated in the next one. And Ellen won't be born until chapter 20 and the ones after that won't be a few. I've been planning it all for two and a half years, and I already have at least 150 chapters in mind and the number can only get bigger. But I won't tell anyone if the kid makes it; that would spoil the rest of the story the same thing goes for Meredith. Only my dark mind holds that…**

**What did you think of this chapter? Review me soon! Please…  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Now's the real deal

"What did you wanted to tell us two in private? The hospital cafeteria will finally obey my order of everything with chocolate sauce?" joked Meredith.

"This is something serious. I don't know if you should be joking…"  
"What is it is something wrong with the baby?" Derek sat down next to Meredith and started to shake his hands nervously.

"Well, when we started this whole thing I told you to look forward to complications and surgeries… well you've and been in too much smooth sailing so far."  
"And we know that, why are you telling me and him that?"  
"I guess the first surgery came…"  
"Oh God! Please tell she won't die. Or both of them!" Derek started to cry like a little whiny girl

"Derek! Stop it! Get yourself back up again!"

"Well do you want to know, or do you want to TRY TO GUESS AFTER WE DID THE SURGERY?"

"Spill it Lucy!"

"This may be hard for you to hear but… to resume she needs a shunt. The sooner the better."

"Ok; let's get the surgery on the board and then you get to cut me open. Excuse me I think I'll go spend some time with the girls." Meredith climbed back up on her wheel chair and went towards her room.

"What's up with her these days? She appears to be absent from everything." asked Lucy.

"She's doing her best to handle this whole thing. If it means she has to shut off and pretend she has no idea what's going on is the only way she'll be able to carry this trough she'll do it."

"Then you better tell her we have an O.R in four hours."

"She won't react. It's like I don't have a wife anymore; I tell her something and she answers back with monosyllables and keeps watching TV or watching the twins play. Let's face it she's gone. She's literally dead inside." he walked away back to his wife and kids.

When the twins were taken by Alex for ice cream Derek turned to Meredith.

"So how do you feel?"

"Kay."

"How many kids do you have?"  
"Two."

"Do you want to watch Oprah?"

"No."

"Do you want more chocolate sauce at dinner?"

"Yes."

"Red Lobster raised the prices on shrimp; what do you think about that?"  
"Bad."

"Do you know any words that aren't monosyllables?"

"Shut up."

"Can you form phrases with more than two words?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's four, you're getting better. By the way our unborn kid is going under surgery within hours and you're in here flipping through magazines."

"What do you want me to say? We knew where we were getting into."  
"I want you to let fear come to the surface! I'm terrified that you're gonna code anytime, meanwhile you watch trashy talk shows and watch our already born kids play like it was nothing. Why don't you get scared like I do? Why do you keep silence? Why are absent? I don't a wife anymore since the end of your first trimester!" Derek broke in tears.

"I am scared! All the time! I'm a doctor I know what my faith is! Do you know how it's like to know when you're going to die? At this point she looks to have a better chance at life than me! So if I have to pretend that I'm a cabbage in order to be able to sleep at night knowing I'm leaving my daughters without a mother I'll do it! That's the only way to it!" Meredith turned her face away from Derek so he couldn't see her cry but he soon figured that out.

"Hey, hey it's okay! I'm surprised you haven't cried before!" Derek pulled her close to him and rubbed her back in order to calm her down.

"I'm leaving them Derek! I'm becoming my mother!"  
"What? Are you crazy? You're nothing like her! Your mother left you for surgeries; you're leaving me and the girls for her. If somebody had told your mom what they told us she would have done an abortion within half an hour. You are willing to die so our daughter can live, if you're brave enough to do it I think you deserve "mommy of the eternity award"."  
"I'm just a little sad about missing their lives. I probably won't even get the chance to hold this one when she's born."  
"But you're giving them something extraordinary Mer."

"Please tell me you're not saying the gift of life or some other crap."

"Well that goes for Ellen. But you're last gift for the twins is Ellen, if killing yourself so you can give Grace what she wanted to bad isn't a prove of how much you love our kids I don't know what it is. You amaze me."  
"You too."

Then a nurse walked in the room a said it was time to prep. Mer for surgery.

"Don't go all funny in there! We need you alive Meredith." Derek kissed her one last time before they sent her for surgery. "Girls do you want to say anything to mommy?"

"See you later mommy, good luck I love you." Grace was trying to climb on the bed when she said this.

"Mommy I'm scared, don't do this what if you die?" Ruby was really scared of the surgery.

"Its okay sweetie I won't take that long in there. And they need to operate of sister not me; they'll just do a small cut in mommy's belly so they can get there okay? I love all of you."

"We love you too mommy."

**I told you things would get complicated from now until the kid is born didn't I? Comparing to what I have in store this chapter is actually really weak. You have no idea what's coming, three years of planning this wouldn't make that so easy. But I'm being nice and I'm spoiling the next chapter if you don't want to know don't read the line beneath this one.**

**The shunt will work and the baby will live. If it didn't I wouldn't have anything for the chapters ahead especially chapter 20 (that's the big one probably either chapter 22 or 23 will also be tough, I'm still brain storming on those.)  
What did you think of this so far? Tell me by reviewing this please :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Shunt pt 1

**Meredith and Derek are really married! I wouldn't be that happy because they were already married but with the lack of MerDer screen time these days that made my day.**

**To start the chapter here's a flash back,**

**Enjoy!**

_That afternoon after lunch while the twins took their nap Cristina went to visit Meredith after she heard of the shunt from a nurse. At that time of the day, the hospital daycare was closed for cleaning so Cristina reluctantly got pulled of a valve replacement and went to pick her kid up. Thanks to her missing desire to get anywhere near a mall; and April combined with Owen's mother almost all of the clothes Karen had where either pink or way to girly. Her salvation were some old baby clothes from Ruby and Gracie that Meredith had given to her friend since they had duplicates of everything. But like Owen was the only one in that house that even knew what a washing machine was the clean non-girly baby clothes were always running out so that day she had… well not her but Owen had to dress her in a pink flower-in-every-freaking-corner dress courtesy from Cristina's mother who decided to sent it from Beverly Hills (of course she had to piss her daughter of with that one). This is a bizarre statement for a case like this but that stupid dress was burning Cristina's eyes and slowly taking all the life and sarcasm out of her. Thankfully there were towels, sheets and cloths in the dresser so that was a pro._

"_Can I take this bed sheet please? My kid's dress is killing me softly." _

"_I want you to be there; in the O.R." said Meredith to Cristina._

"_What?"She asked cradling Karen in her arms._

"_You're not related to me so technically you're allowed in there. I need you to make sure she'll be okay."_

"_How do you want me to get in there? They don't need me to insert a shunt."_

"_But you can say you want to see if there's anything wrong with her heart. You're the head of cardio now."_

"_And I'm back from maternity leave b-i-t-c-h!"_

"_It was a great entrance to makes us all aware of that." Meredith giggled going back to a couple of weeks before. Cristina came through the emergency entrance in slow motion with "We are the Champions" playing in her phone. And her friend made sure to walk like that in every floor and up and down the staircase near the nurses' station five times one of them sliding through the handrail. _

"_Just be inside the room, she needs somebody there with her. Please make sure she's not scared."_

"_Okay Mer."  
_Now it was real, that moment they shared that afternoon went by and now it was around eight in the night. When Meredith went back to her room the girls would probably be already asleep, or the machines and nurses would wake them.

Cristina was next to shadow Shepred watching him wok to make sure he wouldn't screw up her best friend's kid. Every ten minutes she went up to the gallery to update Derek who was patiently waiting for his wife and baby.

Then when nobody was expecting the monitors started to bip a lot more than the usual heart beats.

"She's got a bleeding!" a nurse shouted.

"Which one?" Cristina kept looking at the monitors hoping they would come stable.

"Two of AB+ and suction please!"

When they looked up Derek had his hands covering his face but you could tell he was crying.

Crying for his wife, for his children, for his unborn daughter.

They were only flat lining for around five seconds but it was enough to scare the hell out of everybody in that room.

When they proceeded with the surgery, Cristina moved closer to the baby's premature body and noticed Ellen slowly moving her arm like if she was waving at them. What would you do in that situation? That's up to you; but the Cristina Yang we all knew: hardcore, robot, anti-feelings and kind of a bitch definitely disappeared a little bit with motherhood.

Before Karen, the most she would have done was stare at the baby's arm while it move and feel bad about the kid; but now instead of it she borrowed her non-related niece her finger and she felt the baby grabbing it with her little hands around the latex glove.

She was strong, strong like her mother, strong like her grandmother but hopefully not that frigid or distant.

"She has to make, for my sake and Mer's sake and Derek's sake and the twins sake, she so needs to pull it off." she kept repeating silently, her mouth hidden behind the surgical mask keeping anyone else to understand to recurring words. To anyone on the "outside world" those simple words where taken as gibberish.

"Doctor, Elson?"

"It's "Nelson"!" he replied annoyed.

"Wherever shadow Shepred; I'm gonna go update the father, he's a mess. I don't think I'll need to come back once you'll be out of here within half an hour and most off that time will be for you to close up. I didn't found any heart problems I'm going upstairs to…" Nelson cut her off.

"Just go! The next time remember my name!" the Doctor Elson really did hurt him. On the other hand Mark had called him Elmo a month before that so I guess Elson was one for the best.

**Continuation will be up within a week! What did you think? Please review! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Shunt pt 2

"They're fine; she'll be in the ICU within an hour it's not long until she wakes up." Cristina informed.

"I want to go back. If I could have talked her out of it she wouldn't be in this shape."

"Didn't you hear me? She's okay."

"She'll die!" Derek let out a huge scream that was heard all over the halls. "Sorry. It just…" Cristina cut him off before he could finish.

"No; it's fine if you somebody who's not risking he's life for your unborn kid and you're already in this shape, I can't imagine how it must be to Mer." Cristina walked way to meet the twins who were waiting at the cafeteria with April and Lexie who both had Cody and Matthew sleeping in the strollers and to add more; they were also babysitting Karen.

Hey; how did Mer's surgery go?" asked April giving Karen back to Cristina.

"She's fine now; they're taking her back to UCI."

"Ruby, Gracie did you hear that? Mommy's okay we can come to see her in no time!"

"Aunt Cristina can you come with us to mommy? She would like to see you and daddy." Ruby climbed of her chair grabbing Mr. Pickles.

"Yeah why not chipmunks?" Cristina told them swaddling Karen back to sleep.

"If we're chipmunks then I'm Theodore he's the cutest." Gracie replied.

"No, the chipmunks are boys we're the Chippetes!" Ruby took her sister's hand and pulled her closer to Cristina.

Then Cody let a small fussy cry making Cristina run with the girls in order to avoid Karen waking up and having to hear more crying than the ones at night every time it rains and Karen can't sleep.

When Meredith woke up from the anesthesia she was received by her daughters' cheers and tiny little voices asking her how you fell or wherever the hell they were trying to pronounce while biting on their stuffed animals.

Later when the twins and miraculously Karen were sleeping sound and Derek had just gone back from going home to pick more clothes and do the laundry on the dirty ones; Cristina stayed up late with them talking.

"We've survived our first surgery on her; maybe we'll both make it." Meredith said turning off the TV when a horror movie started.

"Meredith don't get your hopes up we know how things can go downhill." Derek held her hand while he said this.

"I don't know Shepred; your kid wouldn't let go of my finger during surgery. And by the way she has really cute fingernails you two will never have to pay for manicures with this one." Cristina stretched her legs and opened a bag of chips.

"She did that?" Mer asked softly.

"She's annoyingly strong like her mother."

**Sorry for the lack of updates; this trimester is crazy! And then there's the Greys' and Bones ( I think it was the first time I liked the Bones one better than the Grey's but maybe that's because of Brennan being pregnant and under covered) season finales to watch between tests.**

**I don't know what tests I have to study for next weekend but I know that weekend won't be that crazy like this one. I didn't made this chapter with the usual length like the others because I have a music assignment to do (my school only does that because they need kids to play flute at the celebrations like the one we had on Friday. It was St. Rita of Cassia day and we probably had all the red roses in the neighborhood in there.) Besides a History test that will take the whole weekend to study for and then the Geography test on Friday for the one I'm completely clueless of the subject.**

**Four and a half weeks until summer vacation starts; let's hope I'll be capable of getting there alive…**


	15. Chapter 15 BOO HOO FOR YOU!

**If I owned Grey's I would be writing this at one A.M I'd be writing it all the time!**

Halloween – The kid's favourite Holiday.

Screw Thanksgiving, screw New Year's, screw Easter and so on.

Another year had passed by; the year before the twins were nineteen months old but Derek had insisted in dressing them like princesses at least for a quarter of hour. Cristina who was still in her first trimester with Karen was constantly pissed and mocked them for the costumes for about three weeks.

It also had been around that time that Gracie decided she wanted a sister.

Again that had been a year ago; now she was getting her baby sister if she survived.

Now they were wearing these fancy Victorian like handmade dresses Derek's made had made and sent from New York.

They looked freaking cute. Both dresses were light yellow to the point of almost looking white; it had bows everywhere, red ribbons and white lace in the sleeves. Of course there were matching hats.

But the weather forecast was indeed correct and outside everything looked like a waterfall. There was no fun on throwing eggs at house because the rain would wash them of, there was no point in watching horror movies since the power (not in the hospital because of the emergency gyrator) went out every ten seconds, and overall they had no business in sending two year old twins and babies with 5, 3 and 2 months old outside to go trick or treating.

But anyway, apparently there are still enough dumb teenagers in this world to go outside with weather like that so there were trauma patients rolling in every twenty minutes and E.R was chaotic. Luckily the only injuries they had were broken bones or cuts and bruises, which left everyone busy except for Derek. Lexie and Mark sent Matthew and Sophia to Thatcher and Danielle's, Owen called his mom to come over to babysit for Karen and April left Cody with Alex whom besides being on-call was also distracting all the sick kids from the Holiday they were missing.

In the middle of this, knight on shiny wherever McDreamy, saved the day with another bright and shiny idea.

"Let's see…" he thought."We have bored to death and near death kids sad because of missing this and we have forgotten by their family's old people who desperately need company. Why not join them all?"

"Daddy what are we going to do? These dresses are really itchy and I'm getting sleepy!" Ruby clinked her feet in sign of annoyance.

"Go wake Gracie up and bring your hats, we're going trick or treating." He said fixing her brown curls.

"But it seems like Jesus left the tap open outside! Where are we going? She asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

…

…

Seventeen babies, twenty-four toddlers with ages between two and four; plus thirty-five kids and twelve teenagers with nothing better to do. This was their group of kids to take to the indoor Halloween.

Some old bed sheets and clown makeup from the playroom were enough to improvise costumes. The kids in worse shape whom couldn't leave the room or eat solid food got to chose between coloring books and one dollar toys. The few ones in coma wouldn't know about this so they were the last priority.

Stables walk, not so stables go in a wheel chair – this was the actual protocol to follow.

When they reached the geriatric wing most old people were asleep but lonely as they are they'll give up sleep anytime of the day for company. Half the old ladies kept candy for their grandchildren that never showed up in their drawers so it was easy to get candy. And the ones who didn't have any gave money instead for them to buy some more out of the vending machine.

Success, it was the only word known to man to describe it. That is the story behind the Seatlle Grace Halloween pediatric field trip.

Later when the twins were sound sleep and the E.R was calmer Meredith and Derek talked about what their future held, shared their fears but still Derek didn't mentioned that he knew how much he feared the due date or any other cruel day capable or taking he's love away making slip through his fingers.

"When do you have more surgeries?" Meredith asked fixing the sheets back in place.

"Not until seven."

"SO do you want to do it?"

"Oh yeah."

"I thought so too."

"WE haven't done that in a while."  
"I'll let them get the blame."

"I agree. Let's just cut the crap and watch the Exorcist."

**Sorry for the wait. Four more test to go. Let's pray for the 22****nd****. Till then I'll try to update when I can.**

**Next chapter I'll start with the birth but again she's not born until chapter 20 so I'm going to stall that a little bit. (It's the most convenient way for me to update more often, like that I'll just submit smaller chapters once or twice a week).**

**What did you think of improvised Halloween? (Ironically I don't even celebrate it here so I used my imagination for everything here.)**

**Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 You can't avoid it 4ever pt1

**Sorry for the wait, two test and then I'll be free. I would have updated this yesterday but I'm really tired, vacations are right across the corner but I'm too worn out to wait. Let's just think this time next week school will be a joke.**

**Enjoy anyway…**

_November 10__th__ 2014_

"Happy birthday mommy!" The twins shouted as the clock struck six in the morning and the night turned day.

"Morning princesses." Meredith gave each a kiss.

"Happy birthday. How does it feel to be 34?" Derek came through the door holding breakfast.

"It feels more cranky and old lady-like but otherwise; I'm good. Still not cracking my ankles when I get up like you do." She smirked.

"Payback's a B-I-T-C-H. Once they're all 8 or ten it will all come back to haunt you."

"So like is my birthday you know what it implies." she started.

"I have to say I'm getting tired of this tradition. I've seen it all, it's getting bored."

"I do the same thing for you when you're the birthday boy; now you better go get the Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD's and get them inside the DVD player."

"Mommy, are we watching the Vampire show again?" Ruby asked.

"I know you're scared of the monsters honey; but you already know Buffy always takes them down. This is Seatlle not Sunnydale. You can play with the dolls like you usually do while it's on. Then we can see My Little Pony."

"You love Bones, CSI, Angel, Buffy, Scrubs… but you're okay watching cartoon horses having a tea party? You're strange Mer…"Cristina came thought the door with a half sleeping half awake Karen in her arms.

"Shut up I've seen you watch this before!" Mer fought back.

"Yeah, I was eight months pregnant with her, and my pregnancy brain made me forget where I had the surgical tapes. Besides the remote was on the coffee table and you know…"

"Ladies, which episode should we watch today?" Derek asked plugging it.

"The musical episode, they think I'll never tell is the funniest song in the world for some unknown reason."

After the whole sixth season, Lucy came in the room in the scene where Willow turned normal again with her hair included.

"Meredith I'm sorry that you have to hear this from me, but you won't hold on for much longer. We'll need to deliver her still today. It's our best option to try to save both of you." Lucy said trying her best to seem more persuasive.

"Am I bleeding out?"

"No but…"

"Is this kid bleeding out?"

"No but still…"

"Then leave me alone, you won't cut me open unless I code."

"Meredith you should hear her…"  
"No! We decided everything the moment we decided to go on with this! I've said and I'll say it again: I'm going all the way! Now let me watch the fat guy singing about how the dry cleaners' got the mustard out!"

**I wish Buffy was mine like that Angel would have never left and Anya would still be alive!**

**I would have given this a little bit more but like that there would be a huge cliffhanger and it'd be too cruel to let you all waiting for another week. The birth is 4 chapters away, look forward to that.**

**Review please! I've been low on reviews lately…**


	17. Chapter 17 You can't avoid it 4ever pt2

**Sorry, I took the last days to rest. My end of year trip was on Monday. We ended up going in and out of the border (we can all say we've been to Spain now), cannoning and swimming in a water fall. When the water companies tell you that their bottled water comes river this or river that, you should believe them. That's how the water there actually tastes.**

**This is kind of really small but this chapter is only an introduction for the following ones… and I have my final hours at school this afternoon to get back my last test.**

"Meredith, are you sure this is what you want?" asked Derek again.

"For the love of God I've told you a million times "yes I want this." What's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm always on your side. If there's a problem it's yours." Their voices were starting to rise as this conversation went on.

"Let's see…my problems, Haley and James were eliminated on American Idol, I'm having this conversation with you instead of resting and… that's right I almost forgot: my pregnancy brain keeps making me forget stuff!"

"Do you want to hear about my problems?"  
"Oh, please Derek. You must be swimming around in them!"

"Actually I only have one: My wife decided to kill herself and to hold on she built a huge wall so we won't see how stupid she's being!" A sudden silence filled the room.

"So I'm being stupid; well excuse me for trying to save your daughter's life by giving mine away. Do you think I'm that naïve? I know this will cost my life but anyway I still think it's better to die for our daughter, then drowning or getting shot to save your miserable life!" Before Derek could snap back Meredith interrupted again "And now my legs are wet! Oh crap! I'm bleeding out! I'm BLEEDING OUT! Derek…" she lost conscience and passed out.

The nurses came rushing in to take her to the OR. It was now or never.

**What do you think it will happen? Am I killing somebody, are they both making out alive, if I kill anybody which one will die? Leave your guesses in review please! I'd like to get to 30 reviews before the birth…**

**I'll post the rest as soon as possible.**


	18. Chapter 18 Now is the kids turn

**Sorry for the wait, the extreme heat that has been around messed up my computer and I was out of Internet. At the same time all my TV's all went to hell and the only thing I could watch were DVD'S. It sucks because I was trying to watch the rest of the Buffy episodes and the Bones episodes that I haven't watched and now I have nothing to do besides writing this.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Ruby's POV

Mommy borrowed me her mp3 because I was bored and there was nothing good on TV. I wasn't paying much attention to mommy and daddy but for the away they acted it seemed like they were fighting about something. I think it was probably about our little sister; they were weird about it since this morning.

Then I see mommy with a horror expression in her face and take off the headphones. I can understand something about her bleeding and I see the blood spread down her legs staining her bed sheets. When I was about to get up from the cot mommy passes out and a really annoying sound replaces her panic and wakes up Gracie.

I see Tyler, Ely and another nurse I don't know rush in and take her away, daddy let's go of mommy's and whispers "goodbye" and "I love you; we love you. Don't ever forget that."

I try to run to her but daddy stops me. His eyes are turning red now because he's starting to cry. He's holding Gracie in he's other arm since she tried to reach mommy like I did.

"Daddy is mommy gonna die?" I ask him while a tear slides down my face.

"I don't now honey; she loves all of us. That's all I know."

Gracie's POV

Today day there was a huge thunderstorm. We kept seeing lightings outside from the windows. We went to the cafeteria for lunch like we always do. After lunch we played with our dolls in mommy's bed and she and daddy played with us too, but they didn't seemed okay. They looked angry.

Anyway they told me and Gracie to take a nap around two o'clock. I did what I was told to.

I wake up to hear an annoying beeping and see mommy passed out and her sheets bloodied. The nurses quickly take her away and daddy lets go of her hand after whispering words I didn't quite understood because I was far from him trying to reach mommy.

Before I can reach her, daddy grabs my arm and pulls me back into he's arms. He did the same to Ruby.

Then she starts to cry and asks him if mommy will die. He says this "I don't know honey; she loves all of us. That's all I know."

I start to cry wetting daddy's shirt. I don't only cry because my arm hurts from daddy pulling it but also because I understand that today may have been the last time I saw mommy alive. According to the wall clock at the nurse's station it was 7 PM. I wish I hadn't overslept until so late. Maybe I could have said goodbye to her if this is the last time I saw her. Why didn't I think about this sooner? I knew mommy could die. Aunt Lucy had been telling mommy and daddy that from months thinking that I didn't heard her. I did. And now my head keeps thinking about how much that awful and mean word "death" may come to mommy and Ellen. And it can come to daddy one day; and Ruby; and me.

Why do we have to live just to miss somebody?

Again I wish I could have said goodbye, maybe give her a kiss and tell her how important she was to me and my sisters.

**Right now I'm crying because I used my memories from when my elementary school teacher died when I was nine. Those thoughts came to me that day, I knew she had been fighting cancer for 4 years and would live that much, still I never said goodbye or even got the chance to go to her funeral. I just stayed in my classroom and saw the wall clock get to 14.30 ending my chances of closure. This chapter is devoted to you Professora Manuela, from one of yours "pestinhas queridas".It was on June 25****th****.I can't believe how long it was been.**

**I get really sad around this time of the year. I could use some reviews to cheer me up… **


	19. Chapter 19 When the truth comes out

**Thank you guys for the amount of reviews you've been submitting! If you keep that way it wouldn't be bad…**

**Anyway the last chapter was the kids' time to talk this one is inside Derek's McDreamy mind. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Derek's POV

The clock keeps moving. I and my girls still don't know anything.

No news are goods news; bullshit! That's the crap we tell patient's families when we're not in the mood to get out of the O.R or their loved one is dying and we're busy saving the guy.

I honestly hope they're only being stubborn and lazy.

My little girls are sound asleep now. Ruby sat on the chair in the waiting room leaned against my arm and fell asleep in 20 minutes. Grace slept till late today so she wasn't sleepy. Cristina ditched Karen with us, Gracie started to play with her "cousin" and when Karen fell asleep and Grace was worn out I got her a glass of warm milk and she fell asleep with the glass half full.

Why did we ever start that fight? I wonder in this chair what we would have done if we weren't quarreling about that. Would we be cuddled? Would we be making out? Or would we done the ordinary and watch TV in her bed with the twins?

All of those thoughts are useless, I can't go back.

Not now not ever.

I'll have to live with it,

Maybe carry that regret with me to the grave and beyond.

I remember that morning in May when Cristina was in labor and she left earlier; look where we are now: the hospital waiting room, with a six months old Karen right next to us on my wife's birthday.

Her birthday.

The day that's usually fun to the kids while we get nostalgic and think how we might not be around in a few years.

This thought is usually depressing to us; when it is it's hyperbole that kills us inside as fast as a slap right in the face.

I want to cry but I don't think I can; I need to be a rock for these two kids let alone the one that's in the O.R with her mother.

Ellen.

I nearly forgot her.

All this thinking about maybe losing the love of my life shoved my unborn daughter in the shadow of my mind and only now I was able to find a flashlight.

Now I remember the last thing she whispered to me; she knew she would pass out and she said silently "I love you. Now I won't regret."

Now I know how she felt after the bomb, when she said she couldn't remember our last kiss and I knew how to describe it. To be honest I can't do it now, I'm not sure if our last kiss was this morning, somewhere in the afternoon or moments before our fight.

We always assume there will be more.

Before I had the chance to drift even more in my thoughts I see Robbins and Lucy approaching, "Can you get up?" They ask me. I'm not sure if that's good news, it's almost 1AM.

Moment of truth.

**The long waited birth is just around the corner. I'll try to make that one big to compensate for these small chapters lately.**

**Please Review; try to read my mind ANYTHING! Before the kid meets the world…or maybe she doesn't… you'll see…**


	20. Chapter 20 Hi and Goodbye

**It's finally here! Nearly four months ago you guys were reading the first chapter!**

**Let's cut the crap! Enjoy! (But don't take the seatbelts off, I won't make the chapters next a picnic.)**

"God it's impossible to find the source of this freaking bleeding!"

"More units of AB please!"

"All hands on deck!"

"We're losing them!"

"That's it Lucy! I'm taking her out!" Arizona yelled in the middle of surgeons.

"She's already losing enough blood and you still want to do a c-section?"

"Right now she's got a better shot."

"If we lose her you're the one that has to tell Shepred!"

"I can live with that! Scalpel please!"

Arizona did what she was allowed while Lucy tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my God her cervix is ripped in half! No wonder she's bleeding out!"

"Thanks a lot Lucy; I just delivered a baby girl and you took my spotlight."

"Welcome to the world, now can I have somebody to help me sew her two incisions?"

"See you within an hour if everything goes down well!"

_Meredith 's side_

"We're losing her again! Paddles! Clear!"

A steady heartbeat re filled the room.

"Thank God! Welcome back; just don't go all funny on us again! Let's finish closing up and then take her to the ICU."

It took them 55 minutes since Robbins left the OR until they took her to the ICU. She was weak.

But she was alive.

She was ripped in two;

And Lived.

Survived.

She saw death more than once, she saw it's dungeons off cancer patients waiting to leave their families and see death's ballroom. She got to see death's morgue freezer bed and crashed in her coffin a couple times. Back then she didn't really worried she stayed there until death took her seven headed dog out and left the door unlocked.

Now she didn't felt that way.

She wasn't a guest, she was a prisoner.

She wished she could have been with her babies until the end of their journey. Right now she'd be grateful just by following them to the end of elementary school . She said goodbye to them in her own way, but how about them? She could leave this world without regrets but why would her little angels have to live with that huge weight on their shoulders until their death? To be miserable? So they wouldn't have anyone to catch them if they fell? To lose their way and then have to figure it out again by themselves?

And these were only worries for the twins let alone the little girl she hasn't had the chance to meet.

All of this runs her head has she recovers.

_Ellen's side_

"Come on honey breathe for me won't you? I don't care if it's just a tiny little cry! I know you are out here sooner than what you'd like and by this time you should be lying in the womb and do nothing like Bruno Mars, but if you don't breathe there's nothing I can do besides a ventilator."

Still no signs of breathing.

"Let's put her in a ventilator. She's out 14 weeks earlier maybe she'll start breathing in awhile." A nurse nodded. "If this was a drama "If I die Young" would be the background song. Baby girl that's not a good thing."

Name: hadn't been filled yet

Time of birth: 00:06

Birthday: 11/11/2012

Weight: 1 pound 6 ounces

Height: 13 inches

Gender: Female

Mother: Meredith Grey

Father: Derek Shepred

This was all they had about that tiny little life. Less than an hour old ( I guess that if this was another musical episode they'd have to change the lyrics of isn't she lovely) and already a fighter.

Just because you fight it doesn't mean you'll have to win.

Welcome to the limbo.

The place where the souls will bet anything.

_Play you cards well;_

_Who knows for how long you can still do that._

_Play in the swings;_

_Stay the hell away from the water fall;_

_That's for angels my dear,_

_You still have a lot to make clear._

_If they only cared about that,_

_Those narrow minded brats,_

_Who cares if they are million years?_

_They still borrow money from their dads!_

_Don't go! Stay!_

_For your parents sake,_

_Its 18 years living with them,_

_Give it or take…_

_The waiting room._

Are they dead? If they are I can't use the farm excuse with them.

"Meredith is stable she's at the ICU though. You can see her whenever you want." Lucy said.

"Oh thank God!" the weight of the world was lifted of Derek's shoulders.

"On the other hand the baby is truly weak. I doubt she can make trough the night. She's on a ventilator; we can't leave her there too long or she'll go blind. And… we spotted a mass in her bowels. It's probably benign but still her bowels aren't working and she's having trouble digesting. If you want to meet her do it now." Robbins said without looking away from her shoes.

"Okay. Take me to Meredith's room first."

You all already know where this next part is why bother writing it?

"Girls, mommy is doing fine for now. But she just came back from surgery so she'll be in a little bit of pain. Don't talk to loud or she'll easily get mad at you, and please behave!"

They all entered the room at the same time.

"Mommy? Can you hear me?" Gracie took her mother's hand.

"I… I …I'm back honey. Call daddy!" she said weakly.

"I'm right here."He sat by her bedside.

"What happened to Ellen?"

"We have another baby girl. They said to me this one is blonde like you. But they don't think she'll make it." He started to cry.

"Her name… have you named her?"

"No I haven't."

"Our daughter's name… is not Ellen Joy… it's Ellen Elliot."

**Do you like my last minute name change? Kidding I had it planed. Don't think I'll let them stay like this. Wait until the next chapter…**

**I could have posted this during the weekend (sorry SweetLaLa92) but this date has a special meaning and like it was only a few days way I decided to post chapter 20 today. Remember when I told you about my dead teacher? Today (July 5****th****) she would have turned 54.**

**This was the first time I attempted anything close to poetry in English if you're bored to death let me know if I suck. If you want to kill me I must say I live in a really small town so my corpse will be easy to find. **

**Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21 Everything's coming up

**Enjoy! (though it's kinda short because the heat makes me lazy:) **

"Hi princess." Derek stood by his daughter's incubator. "I don't really know you that well and if you don't make I'll never will.

You know your mother did a huge sacrifice for you to be here, you better live to thank her. And your big sisters are really in the mood to meet you, the older one didn't want another little sister and even she's happy."

He pulled a chair and sat by the incubator.

"Your mass is benign. They'll take you to the O.R and after it's out we'll see what happens." "I know that you'd much rather be like the normal babies and be in your mother's arms… your mother… She's an angel of gold. Don't think she abandoned you, she wished she could pick you up or see you but you're not in the best shape and she could make you even sicker. It's seems heartless but believe me honey she's doing it out of love. She, we will always love you even if you leave first than us. It's not fair, there's a lot you should get to see and you're still alive so do not mess up your only chance. You do not deserve to die this earlier."

A nurse came to prepare her for the OR.

"Pull through Ellie. You'll later see why."

Four hours later

"Welcome back looks like you did pretty well in surgery didn't you." Ellen started to choke.

"Thank God! Wait baby!" he removed her out of the ventilator. "Looks like you learnt how to breathe on your own. You're a fighter like mommy; if you keep doing this well until tomorrow maybe I'll bring Ruby and Gracie by then to meet you."

"Derek your non-pregnant nor dying wife asked for you yesterday!" Mark showed up at the NICU door.

"I'll come to check on you after I see what mommy wants. Love you Ellie."

In Mer's room.

"Hello mother of our now three children. Looking beautiful as usual."

"Did she make it?"

"Even better, she's ventilator free." Derek showed Meredith a picture in his phone.

"Good girl; you have to send me that picture."

"What are you too looking at?" Ruby looked up.

"Do you want to meet you sister?"

"We can go to see her now?" Gracie interrupted.

"No, but there's a picture of her in daddy's phone."

"Let me see!" They both yelled.

"You should spent the night with her; I stay with them but I don't want her to be alone all night."

"Okay I will sleep at the NICU. But like I don't want you alone either I call my mom and she's on her way to the airport and should be here by tomorrow at noon. Changing topic how are you?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy; I'll take a nap and it should pass."

"Okay; I'll be at the NICU. Did I mention she's cutest little girl there?"  
"I don't doubt it."

**Sorry for the wait. My grades haven't arrived yet and I've been hovering over the window for two weeks now waiting for the mailman to show up. Till then it's a little bit too hard to focus on FanFiction.**

**Please review! I really need a distraction from my window so I'll be able to spent more than 5 minutes a day writing!**


	22. Chapter 22 Piece of My Heart

**So my grades finally came and to resume I deserve being in front of my computer doing whatever I want until September. After my hysteria passed I started to envision this chapter… you have no idea what stays in front of you…**

**Enjoy :)**

"How in the world did we get here?"

Derek was in the NICU for about three hours when he saw his older daughters standing in the door way crying. Cristina was behind them holding Karen.

"Chipmunks, why are you two crying?"

They didn't say anything; instead they ran to him jumping directly to his lap while soaking his shirt.

"What happened?" he asked Cristina.

"You better be prepared for this… some of her stitches ruptured and she's back in the O.R."

Derek's face became an express less mask.

"Do you want me to take them to the cafeteria or something?" she asked.

"No… I want to be with them, I need to be with them; they need their daddy right now."

"Why in the world did she almost have to die the first time and let me say goodbye just to be in danger 15 hours later. I did what she wanted and came here to be with Ellen, and her stitches don't hold for even a day? And my babies inside the room when it happened! They're somewhere between 3 and 3.2! They couldn't have reached the Code blue button. I can only imagine the panic they must have been…" He though before he and the girls cried themselves to sleep.

They slept for approximately half an hour before Cristina came back to tell them Meredith was back in her room and doing fine for then.

Now they could go back to sleep careless.

Or couldn't they?

The next day Meredith was stable but she wasn't awake yet. So far so good; it had only been a couple of hours nothing to worry about.

"_No mom she's not awake yet."_

"_Is she okay Derek?_

"_She's stable I'll send a cab to pick you up."_

"_Or I could just take the Bus like the last time."_

"_Mom, don't be silly"_ Mark entered the room.

"_Hey is that your mom on the phone?"_

"_Yes, hey mom Mark's here, talk to him."_ He handed to phone to him so he could finish cleaning the twins after-lunch mess.

"_Mrs. Shepred how have you been?"_

"_Seeing when the next Bus comes so my stubborn son won't have to spend money in sending me a limo."_

"_You still got your humor. And just for the record you're even more stubborn than your son."_

"_He had to get from someone. I have to hung up the next Bus comes within ten minutes. "_

"_What? Nonsense! I can come to pick you up."_

"_You really don't have to."_

"_But I want to. Once you get here your grandchildren will hog you and you haven't met Matt…"_

"_Wherever as long as I get to hold him."_

I'm picking your mom to the airport. Be in your wife's room when I come back.

"Thank you honey; can you go get me some tampons and shampoo on your way home. We can watch lifetime once the kids are asleep." he joked.

"I honestly hope your conversations with Grey aren't like that." And off he went.

Apparently Mark's car was a NASCAR because he was back at the hospital within twenty minutes.

"Grandma!" you all now you said this.

"Oh my God! You two have gotten so big since the last time I saw you back in March."

"Our little sister is even smaller!"

"Really? Do you want to show me how tiny she is?"

"Yes. But they won't let us in unless daddy allows it."

"Then we'll go later. How have you two been?"  
"It was scary when mommy started to bleed."

Caroline turned to her son.

"When was the last time they went home?"

"I'd say three weeks ago."

"Do you mind if I take them home until Meredith wakes up?"

"No mom not at all. Maybe it will do well to them."

"Hey, girls? Do you wanna go home? We can camp inside your room…"

"Yes!"

Thank god they we're spared to the following.

Two days had passed since the twins left the Hospital when the phone ringed

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom, can you bring them to the hospital?"_

"_Is Meredith awake?"_

"_No; I think she'll be gone by tomorrow. I want them to say goodbye."_

…

…

It rained heavily.

Both twins were on Mer's bed one on each side. Lexie, Cristina, April and Caroline were sitting on the cot. Derek arrived with Ellen inside her incubator.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Letting her be held by her mother while she can."

"You do know that she can get an infection and die if you do so." Obviously Cristina.

"That's why I have surgical cloths to keep the risk slightly lower." He took the little girl and placed her in her mother's lap placing her arms to involve the tiny baby.

When he did this Meredith's heart beat was getting weaker and weaker but suddenly started to stabilize.

After fifteen minutes Lucy and Arizona found him and made him take Ellen right back to the NICU.

Just when he took the baby away the heart monitor fell. He placed it back.

Nothing.

She was gone.

Wait. How could her heartbeat dropped from 98 beats to nothing within seventeen seconds?

The monitor had been connected to Ellen that whole time!

She could have been gone for a quarter there was no use in declaring Code Blue he just declared time of Death.

"8:25 pm"

Everyone left except for Derek.

"I'm sorry you won't see them grow up, but I promise I'll do all the things I promised. From hearing a dress to make them laugh when they miss you to not being ashamed of asking for help and above it all I'll let them have Anatomy Jane once they're old enough to not destroy her.

We love you. You were loved in this world; even though you can't hear me say any of this we'll always love you. Don't ever forget that."

Tears fell as he said his last words to his wife.

When all the hope was gone he felt it.

He felt her finger moving along his right hand.

"Meredith?"

**It's been a long time since I wrote one as long as this. I know I'm evil! The sooner you review the sooner you'll read the next chapter…**


	23. Chapter 23 Call me

**Did you ever though I was killing anyone? I came up with this story by imagining their kids and then after the hostile uterus thing I decided to let Mer and Ellen be near death but coming back after a few scares. It would just be mean from me to kill them.**

**Because of the wait for new chapters the last few weeks I'm posting two chapters at the same time. The ones that are still reading this deserve it; thank you guys! :)**

_14/11/2014_

"Honey I'm home." she said weakly.

"You made it! Thank God!" Derek immediately kissed her.

"Can you push up the morphine, I'm in pain."

"Sure, sure. You're alive." He started to cry.

"Of course dummy; did you think I'd leave you alone with three little girls."

"Speaking of them do you want me to go get them?"  
"Let's just enjoy the alone time while we can. I want to see Ellen first thing in the morning."

_A week later_

"Her heart rate is starting to get week." A nurse said.

"Let me." Meredith wheeled herself to the incubator and let Ellen grab on to her finger.

And the baby's heart started beating with the same strength and Popey when he eats spinaches.

"How did you?" The nurse's mind went blank.

"She missed me."

"Looks like she might miss you more." Lucy said. "You've been extremely well all week and since you're a doctor and you'll know if something is wrong I'm discharging you. Go home stay there until mid-December and you'll be able to do cartwheels."

"How about Ellen?"

"She's out of the woods but she's to tiny and light so she's not leaving until she reaches the two pounds mark."

"What do I do until then?"

"Enjoy having two kids while you still can. Go home."

After being strapped to the wheel chair Derek took her home against her will.

Of course her stubborn self wouldn't allow being away from her baby for so long so she blackmailed the chief into letting her go back to work a week after being home. Even if she had to do scout all day.

_28/11/2014_

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought the Scandinavian sheep wouldn't let you come back until next year or so." Cristina asked noticing her best friend wearing scrubs.

"I pulled some strings around the chief."

"Where are the twins?"

"The Queen of hearts wants to stay for Christmas so they're home with her."

"What do you plan to do all day?"

"Scout."

"I would have stayed home instead."

"But there's nothing against doing it in the NICU."

…

"Hi Ellie! Did you missed mommy much?"

The baby responded in gibberish.

"I missed you too honey." she looked around." According to your chart you're doing great. How about letting me hold you?"

Again baby gibberish.

"If you think I shouldn't hold you say no."

Nothing.

"Good girl, come to mommy."

And she sat on the rocking chair while holding the baby for the rest of the day.

Between being removed from the incubator and falling asleep Ellen looked up and started to giggle.

Derek is soooo screwed…


	24. Chapter 24 Judas on a plane

**So chapter 24 is a short parody; after all those strong chapters I though you could use some laughs.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was Thanksgiving and as an example for any other year the Hospital turkey hunt was on.

Basically you take a picture of every attending in the hospital, put them all in a pillow case; throw it from the roof and then take a random picture.

The sad little soul has to put on a turkey custom while the whole hospital staff chases them with a scalpel. The idea of the scalpel is to pin it in the turkey's ass like an arrow.

For years it had been Mark being stabbed by a bunch of angry nurses but since Sophia was born he started to use her like a shied making him forbidden to being stabbed since they could stab the little girl for accident. So in that year the poor doctor was Bailey.

But we'll get to that later…

Lucy walked herself into Meredith's room.

"So you were right; you both made it."

"I told you so!"

"I think I need to shift environments for a awhile; so I'm leaving for Africa by the end of the month."

The sheep woman that makes the announcements turned her mic on and said:  
"Since this year everybody is scared of stabbing doctor Bailey and she can't fit in the Turkey custom the new turkey is now . Now chop that bitch up in peaces!"

"What? Chief I quit!"

But this wasn't fast enough soon every fat jealous nurse and a guy that looked like Pitbull (who later revealed to be her pimp) where chasing her.

_Lucy Fields_

_1979-2014_

_Killed by 32 scalpels to the buttocks and one to the heart by her pimp._

"_The bitch owed me money!" he explained._

**Review! Please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas without Baby Jesus

**Sorry for the wait. My ear was pounding all week and the only time it didn't hurt was while I was asleep. But I went to the doctor yesterday; it's all just an ear infection so I'll live to write more updates.**

**So who wants Christmas in August?**

**Enjoy :)**

"Santa's coming mommy!" said both Ruby and Gracie jumping around the room as soon as the clock stroke 00:00 making it Christmas Eve.

"Girls, what are you doing up? Go back to your room and sleep. Otherwise you'll be too sleepy by dinner time since you're both free from nap time today."Meredith buried her head in the pillow before pushing herself back in Derek's arms.

"But we can't if you two don't go to tuck us in bed…" They recurred to their puppy dog eyes

.Just as Derek was about to get up Caroline appeared by the doorstep

."What are you all doing up at this time?"

"Your granddaughters woke us up and now they want us to go tuck them back into to bed." Derek replied.

"What a nice way to ask me to go do it for you! You two can go back to sleep I'll get these to munchkins back in bed."

"Thanks Ma."

"Thanks Caroline."

As the three stepped back into the hallway Caroline noticed they were wearing different pajamas; weird since they always wear matching clothes.

Everybody finds it tacky but Derek.

"Ruby, weren't you wearing the reindeer pajamas before you two went to bed around eight thirty?"

"I wanted to change."

"Why? You can tell me I won't punish you."

"I…I…I wet the bed."

"Looks like I better change your sheets or at least send them to the laundry room."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! Accidents happen. And besides both your bed sheets are filthy; I was planning to wash them tomorrow anyway."

"Where are we going tomorrow besides Grandpa Thatcher and Danielle's?" asked Gracie when she noticed she wasn't getting much attention.

"Well your little sister can't be alone on Christmas so I'd say you'll probably go pay her a visit."

"When is she coming home? She's been there for ages!"

"Soon, honey. The doctors say she's almost two pounds."

_10:00AM_

Cristina showed up at the doorstep.

"I need a escape from Owen's mom baking and parenting tips."

"Come in…I have some final stuff to get done and not much time to do so."

"Wait this is too damn quiet! Why aren't the elves up yet?"

"Don't speak so loud! Is Christmas Eve, so they'll be hyper about the fat beardy guy. If I want to get anything done they better be asleep or in a cage."

"What do you need to get done?"

"Their backpack with spare clothing in case of accidents and this bottle of tequila."

"Geez! What happened to the whole 'bright and shininess'? "

"Got sucked right out of me since my other kid's first Christmas will be in the NICU since she appears to have my metabolism. Are you gonna help my with the rest of the bottle before I get too wasted or not?"

"That seems like a good way to help your kids not becoming half orphans again."

_18:00_

They arrived at Meredith's dad's house after coming from the hospital. It was down to them, Lexie and Mark (Sofia was with Callie and Arizona for the night since Arizona's parents were back in town) and whoever was on the TV.

April and Alex and Cody went to Ohio for Christmas to spend it with April's family and were later stopping by Iowa on New Year's.

Cristina was stuck with Owen's parents and of course her husband and seven-month-old daughter.

Bailey and Chief were on call since they didn't have much family.

And last but not least Jackson was in Vegas getting drunk at a strip club to latter call one of his whores. (As he says: a man has needs).

They talked and sang like those cheesy families although letting Meredith sing "Blue" after 9 glasses of eggnog might have not been a great idea. But by 9 AM they had to go home because of the kids but more because of the twins because they were still hyper.

When they eventually arrived home twins were a little sleepy and calmer after the car drive so it didn't took more than fifteen minutes to put them in bed sleeping like rocks.

Meanwhile back at Meredith and Derek's bed…

"It feels bad to be here when she's all alone at the hospital. I wish she could have come home with us."

"I know, let's go to sleep it was a long day."

"Derek… she's all alone. I don't want her first Christmas to match thirteen of mine."

"You want to go back to the Hospital."

"Please, your mom is still here so there will be two adults in the house and she needs someone."

"Go and give her a kiss. Don't forget you have to be home by 6:30 so they won't know you left."

And like this she left.

The decorations at the NICU weren't bad but could not replace a person. So for the 300th time Meredith let Ellen hold her finger while they both slept.

At five A.M she was woken up by Bailey.

"Go Home."

"I can't leave her here. The twins won't be up for and hour and half or so."

"No I meant go home with her."

"Seriously? I can take her home with me now?"

"After you fill the paperwork and steal some dead kid's car seat from the NICU closet, yes. You can't take her. Robbins tried to call you yesterday to tell you she was discharged but you weren't answering."

"Can I hug you? After all you did for me since I first got here nine years ago I find that I should."

"Still no." Bailey walked away before stopping at the doorstep and turning her head to Meredith." Merry Christmas Dr. Grey."

"Merry Christmas Dr. Bailey."

…

"Girls wake up! Santa already came!" Derek yelled from the bottom of the staircase before running to the couch before the twins took him down by accident.

"What did he…" they couldn't finish the sentence.

Right in front of the tree there she was: sitting in her stolen car seat giggling at all the pretty lights.

"Ellie!" they both ran to her and stated to tickle her.

And this beautiful moment would forever be in DVD since Caroline was smart enough to record it.

Since then the Baby Jesus from the nativity scene was replaced by a small figure of a baby sitting in a car seat wrapped up in a pink blanket.

**Please review! Even if you want to kill me and use my fingernails to make glue. (They're usually pretty long so you could probably get a small tube out of them). Anyway review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Just an Ordinary Day

**With this chapter I have a sad announcement: I'm leaving on vacation to Algarve for the 12****th**** year in a row and since I don't have a laptop I won't be able to write for two weeks.**

**But the first thing I'll do when I come back will be writing another chapter. Till then I'll write on a notebook so the only thing left to do is to type the updates.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Ruby; wake up honey."Derek laid a hand on his daughters back.

When his only response as his nearly three year old first born frowned at him and just buried her face back in her purple pillow.

So Derek tried again this time sitting in her small bed.

"Gracie is already dressed having breakfast downstairs." No response what so ever. "And Ellen is fed and almost asleep." She didn't budge. "Honey? Why won't you get up?"he asked.

"I'm tired. The baby woke me up."

"I suppose she woke up Gracie too be I don't see her in bed."

"She falls asleep a lot earlier than me. I roll around for hours."

"You're usually up by this time."

"I'm usually the first one to need a nap."

"Okay. I'm giving you a ride. Hop on the ferryboat." Derek picked the little girl up and took her to the kitchen where Grace was already half way down her cereal bowl and Meredith rocking the stroller back and forth so Ellen could fall asleep.

"Morning Rub. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she placed her daughter a cereal bowl in front of her.

"Not exactly."

"Daddy she's like you! Even the wind wakes her up." Gracie sounded happier than usual.

"Then I guess a thunderstorm like last night didn't much for you. Maybe you can get some sleep after lunch." Derek gave each one of his girls a goodbye kiss.

"First day back in the apocalypse now. Lots of flu season and snow related accidents fun for me."

"Say hi to the Grim ripper for me. I'll be in estrogen palooza when you come back."

"Very funny. I'll be home by seven. I hope."

"Have a nice day daddy." Now Gracie's happiness is just getting creepy.

Derek smiles and sadly leaves wishing he didn't have to do so.

"What are you plotting missy?" asked Meredith to her middle child.

"Nothing I'm just happy. January 12th and all."

"What's with January 12th?"

"I don't know. It's exactly two months before 12TH March."

"We'll be three!" Both twins shouted waking up Ellen.

"Not so loud! See now you woke her up!"

"Mommy what's that smell?" asked Ruby pushing another spoon of Lucky Charms in her mouth.

"She needs a diaper change. And possibly a bath. You two stay here while I take care of this stinky winker." She left the kitchen and walked to Ellen's nursery."

"I want our old room back!" Ruby pouted.

"But our new room is bigger and daddy let us choose the wall color. No more yellow for us."Grace of course had to disagree.

"But don't you miss the crib? I hate the beds."

"I like the beds. We don't have to sleep like a caged animal."

"That's it. I'm finding mommy and telling her you're lying so you won't agree with me."

They ran up the stairs but when they saw Meredith bathing Ellen they forgot what they were fighting for.

"Mommy can we help you?"

"You can choose something for her to wear."

If you don't want your two month old to be wearing an overly frilly doll dress don't let two year-olds choose her wardrobe.

The stitching was too itchy so Ellen ended up with a white onesie and thousands of blankets to keep her warm.

Around eleven it's was lunch time.

Gracie wasn't in the mood to eat her soup so she and Ruby decided to wear it as makeup.

Derek got a really smiley photo during surgery.

The twins nap time is around 1PM so they switched back into their pajamas. But with one hour and a half to kill they were playing hide and seek in the living room while Meredith was feeding Ellen.

Eventually they got tired.

"Mommy can she play with us?" After all Grace wanted a little sister so she could play with her and Ruby.

"She's almost asleep hun."

"All she ever does is sleep and eat." Ruby wasn't still completely happy about a new baby around the house.

"She was supposed to be born around this time. Babies need to sleep a lot more than you two so they can grow. She takes a nap after she's fed. Maybe she'll be up when you two wake up from your nap speaking of it it's time for you to go upstairs a rest if you want to be wake when's daddy comes home."

"Mommy! Just ten more minutes." they both begged.

"Your ten more minutes ended ten minutes ago."

"Are you taking a nap too?"

"Believe me. I've been dreaming about nap time all day."

Ellen was laid softly in her crib. Ruby and Grace were tucked in their beds sleeping like rocks so Meredith did what she always does: called Cristina.

The twins woke up around 16.00 and it had snowed. After Meredith was done with feeding and putting Ellen back to sleep she took the twins outside to help them make a snowman; but the cardboard boxes in the garage gave them a better idea: throwing themselves down the drive way inside the box.

At five they got hungry so they went back inside and the twins should have not found those marshmallows. They only slew down when Derek got home.

After that it was dinner followed by baths: Meredith bathed Ellen and put her to sleep while the twins had dinner so she could help Derek bathe the twins afterwards, like they always did: both at the same time so it was faster.

"You know; we have three gorgeous babies all asleep like angels." Meredith said.

"We're pretty blessed aren't we?"

"Blessed enough to own a futon in our garage."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Go get the condoms and I'll get the door lock."

**Don't think you'll get away without reviewing! I have Internet on my phone!**

**I'll miss you guys! I'll miss you even more if you review…:)**


	27. Chapter 27 Three's a crowd!

**I'm back baby! I got home Tuesday evening and switched the south's pleasant 26 degrees Celsius for the north's 20 with rain. My vacation neighbor had a roster allowing me to sleep only three hours per day; so I slept twenty hours in a row once I got home; went to see my grandmother, I visited my other grandmother and I was unpacking until now.**

**Enjoy while I can still update during the week; my classes start again on the 9****th****.**

Derek woke up at 5.59 AM. He looked around to see the window, the door, Ellen's crib to be moved to the nursery within two months, his beloved wife, the alarm clock…

_Oh shit!_ He thought. _I programmed their alarm clock to ring in a minute._

He quickly sat up and woke up Meredith.

"What the?"

"They're about to wake up!"

"Oh Shit!"

"I can hear them in the hall."

"Derek I 'm scared!"

The shriek's magnified, the door creaked open and:

"We're three!" The twins shouted while spinning around the room.

"We'll have a long day ahead…"

Since Caroline had been away from New York for so long she didn't came to her granddaughter's birthday. So our dear April volunteered to babysit Ellen with Alex reluctantly agreeing after 16 beers. They already had a crying baby at home all day, what could another one do?

In the morning they went to the movies: Disney movie, half an hour long, Mickey, Minnie, the other talking animals out of proportion, the twins eyes on the screen, Derek' s eyes closed, Meredith's on the popcorn bucket.

After their first trip at McDonald's (the day was filled with premieres, they had never been to the movie theater, never ate fast food, been alone with just Meredith and Derek since Ellen came home) they went home for a nap.

"We can't possibly sleep! It's our birthday."

"If you don't you'll be sleeping when the cake time rolls around and you won't have any."  
"You can wake us up!"

"Or let you sleep and eat all the cake ourselves."

"Don't speak so loud we're trying to get some sleep here!"

Following nap time it was the first trip to the circus. It went reasonably well, except for Grace revealing her fear of clowns. But the Russian knife throwing duo Boris and Natasha (watch Bones season 4 ep.12 if you want to see their act) gave Meredith a couple of ideas for the next time she and Derek are alone for the night.

At seven AM people started to show up; Cristina Owen and Karen now almost one, April and Alex bringing back Ellen and Cody as well, the chief (he was been lonely since Adele passed way), Bailey, Teddy, Mark and Lexie and Matt so on.

"Mewedif!" said Karen when she saw her godmother.

"Cristina your kid can talk!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, her first words were aorta and myocardium."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because she's a future cardio goodness in training."

Then when they moved to the kitchen they found April sitting on the island stool stuffing herself with pretzels, chips and chocolate chip ice cream.

"April are you okay?"

"What? Sure! Ah… No I'm pissed at Alex."

"What did Evil spawn did this time knocked you up again?" Sarcastic Cristina.

"How did you guess?"

"Wait you are?"

"Yeah I'm due in October. Just months after I put a boy out in this world he "blesses me" with another kid!"

"Maybe it won't be that bad. I have three and I'm alive…" Meredith tried to cheer her up.

"When I was a baby I was an Angel, but he had to get his dad's stupid DNA and keep me up all freaking night!"

"At least you can hope for another boy so you won't have to dress them… oh I forgot I'm talking to perky, this time you can have a girl and dress her in whatever stupid way you want." This is Christina at her best.

"I wanted to have another kid but two years from now!"

"Hun you're prego and you don't believe in the only way out. So you stuffing yourself with candy and hope that will pay in the form of a bubbly daughter it the best thing you can do."

A lot of news came at this Party… why am I saying a lot there were only two.

But let's not forget the birthday song:  
_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday,_

_Ruby and Gracie_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_(Blow the candles and make a wish)_

**Just for fun where's what we sing at my school after the normal birthday song:  
****Hoje você faz anos porque Deus assim quis,**

**O que nos desejamos é que parta o nariz!**

**(Today it's your birthday because God wanted to. What we wish is for you to break your nose)**

**Wow it sounds a lot better in Portuguese.**

**Anyway review! Please! It's been two weeks your keyboard probably misses you doing so :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Come on Over Dude!

**Really short update! I really wanted to update one last time before going back to hell.**

**Vacation over = me so sad :(**

**Enjoy the last chapter I will be writing in a good mood until June…I'm miserable right now!**

"Sir, how old are your children?"

"Well, the ones clinging to my legs are three and the baby in my wife's arms is nine months old."

"Does the baby walk yet?"

"She's getting close but not yet."

"Then she'll be carried through the metal detector and the others will walk."

"Daddy? Why do we have to walk through these doorframes without our shoes? Mommy never lets us walk barefoot?" Gracie took her thumb away from her mouth to ask this.

Derek though for a minute "For the same reason the nice man is wearing that uniform. Is special." His children could wait a little bit before finding out what terrorism and illegal drug traffic were.  
"But mommy still doesn't let us walk barefoot."

"Great day to let them wear sandals Mer." He turned to Meredith who was trying to keep Ellen awake.

"Would you rather them wearing galoshes or flip flops instead?"

"How about their sneakers?"

"They were in the bottom of the bag and with three children is a bit hard to find time to re-pack everything."

At eleven PM they were inside the plane flying to New York. None of their children had ever been there and Caroline had been begging them. So out of their annual two-week vacation one would be spent at Martha Stewart's. This was good because like that no-one would have to do anything and there would be no fights about someone leaving the towels on the floor. (Nobody parented Meredith.)

Not letting small children nap and booking the night flight because of the reduced number of people inevitably leaving the plane deaf after landing was a genius idea.

When got to their seats Derek sat with the twins and Meredith sat with Ellen. In the whole plane there were only twenty other passengers leaving about 200 seats empty. The kids slept the whole trip waking only when the plane was landing (of course Ellen was screaming from the top of her Lungs and the twins throwing a tantrum).

Caroline went to pick them up.

When they got to count's Dracula's mansion the gate opened reveling a somewhat old Marmaduke.

"What's that?" Ruby.

"It looks like a really sick pony!"Grace.

"The dog lives on. Great."Derek.

**I find ironic to be writing their vacation exactly when mine are over…let's hope I can get a good schedule…**

**Please review! You didn't the last time!**


	29. Chapter 29 When in New YorkPt1

**I know I haven't updated in nearly two weeks so here's a longer chapter. (Late updates are what happen when I leave all homework to last minute and spend the weekend trying to do them all… I miss summer)**

**Enjoy and this time review when you're done! No one did such for the last two updates!**

"I still don't think this was a good idea." said Meredith for the 50th time in ten minutes.

"They aren't babies anymore they are toddlers: My mom will tire them out and put them to bed after baths."  
"How about Ellen? She's not even a year old. She's the one who's making me feel worst; what if she needs me?"  
"My mom raised five kids on her own remember? We all missed our dad and we're all mature adults now…except for Amelia. Besides we're only going out for dinner; we haven't done that since you were pregnant with the twins."  
"What if…"  
"She'll call us."

Six hours earlier

"Mommy! Look! I'm in the water with Mickey!

"Daddy look! I'm in the water with Minnie! Said the twins while swimming in their grandmother's swimming pool with floaties.

"Mom, I remember you telling me you got a pool for the backyard but I tough you had meant the inflatable kind." spoke Derek.

"All of you moved out. How else could I get you to come back on vacation?"

"The no house fires and Derek mourning the carbonized courtines were enough to get us back here." said Meredith.

"I'm still really glad you came back for a visit; I don't think any of the girls had been here before. And Ellen has gotten so big since January! Isn't she the cutest?"

Ellen must have some gift for acting because as soon this was said she placed a hand on the chair and got up by herself.

"Yay! Another Milestone! Get the camera! Get the camera!" Derek squealed while calling the twins and taking her phone from his pocket.

Thirty minutes later he finally settled back in his chair.

"I still think you two have the lucky genes; all your children are adorable!"

"All I have to do is keep them away from Nancy; otherwise she'll try to sign them up for a pageant like she tried to with the twins." Derek has to choose their wardrobe so they'll look the cutest but if it evolves spray on tan, wigs or makeup done by professionals is forbidden.

I can't blame him for trying to keep his children of becoming his sister.

The twins were getting hungry so Caroline went to bathe them and left Meredith and Derek alone…with Ellen stuffing grass in her mouth while no-one was looking.

"I think we should bathe her while thing 1 and thing 2 clean my mother's cookies jar with a glass of orange juice." Derek wasn't happy that his favorite baby outfit had just become green.

"Did you make a reference to The Cat in the Hat or are you just being a jerk to your first and second born?"

"The first option. The water is tepid enough right?"  
"The twins were at ambient temperature when the got out."  
"Would it be mean for me to get in the water with her? She's been staring at that all day."  
"I think she might be a little young for that."Meredith was just scared of letting babies near water. But when it came to toddlers she was willing to let them paint themselves with pudding in the porch and then either let them eat that out or pre-wash them with the hose.

"I did this with the twins when they were four months old. She's nine months."

"Remember how they reacted? I'm pretty sure I can only hear from my left ear now."

"She might be a water child like you. The twins are half-lizards like me."

"Yeah Captain prawn. Aren't there any easier ways of getting cancer?"

"I'm not always on the sun I spent one hour with them inside the water today."

"Only to run back to the chair and spending the next two roasting."  
"Can I please take her? Even if I only dip her feet?" he pouted.

"Fine" he started to remove the forever ruined baby clothing leaving little Ellen wearing nothing but a diaper.

He dipped her feet first.

Giggles; giggles; giggles.

Then up to her knees.

More Giggles.

Then a little above her waist.

Even more giggles.

"Look she loves it!"

"I don't think she should be dipped so fast."

"Come on. If you want to take your daughter back you have to get inside."

"You'll regret it."

The three bounced in the water careful to keep water away from the baby's mouth or nose.  
Until they remembered it was their last day in New York. They were going out later. There was still stuff to pack. And they both needed to shower and get ready.

…

The twins needed a second shower. The got crumbs and orange juice all over themselves.

Then after playing mommy with Ellen (let's face it, she was more useful to them as a doll then as a crying little baby sister at three in the morning) and after macaroni and cheese for dinner they decided to play their favourite new game: Rodeo; in this case riding the dog and a tricycle while trying to hit the other with stuffed animal.

The one on the dog always won.

But this never lasted more than five minutes when a grown up saw them and the game was over, around the time Gracie started sneezing.

That night, after there was no other adult at home besides Caroline; something went terribly wrong…

**Sorry; if I can get at least two reviews for this chapter (I haven't received one since mid-August!) I'll start writing the rest and update in the same day.**

**So; review if you want to know what will happen to Gracie (ups I already told who's the victim; and it's not her falling off the dog! Too predictable!)Review!**

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30 When in New York Pt2

**Thank you for Reviewing; as promised here's an update!**

**Enjoy!**

That day Gracie said dibs on the dog first; so that Meant Ruby would have to settle for the tricycle.

First everything was fine; then that damn sneezing started; and started to get closer and closer, violent and more violent, then she started to have a little trouble breathing between sneezes.

That was getting too dark.

You're three years old and your sister is not okay what do you do? Call the nearest adult.

She called Caroline.

Caroline tried to help her breathe and tried to…I don't know what are you supposed to do in that kind of situation?

So she though fast: 3 kids, alone, clinic ten minutes down the road, van, car seats already in the van, enough gas, strollers.

She told the twins to get in the van fast, though Ruby had to drag Grace a little bit; picked up Ellen from her crib and brought a blanket, Mr. Pickles for Ruby and Gracie's baby doll.

Buckled them all, Grace and Ellen on by the windows and Ruby on the hump.

Thank God Meredith and Derek had the good sense of ordering a triple stroller shortly after Ellen came home, the twins were still little to beg to be carried and Ellen couldn't walk so pushing all up and down inside a stroller was the easiest of options.

After crossing a red light they got to the clinic; Ruby got out first, they Ellen and Finally Grace starting to hyperventilate. She bucked Ruby and Ellen to the stroller to keep them to run of but didn't do it to Grace so they could fix her faster.

They got inside with three children: one panicking, one crying because of the constant sneezing keeping her to fall back asleep and the third one complaining.-

"Grandma she's crying too loud!" Ruby tried to push her fingers in her ears.

"Then try to calm her down!"

A nurse ran to them given the fact there were only two other people in the waiting room both wanting something to help them dealing with "a flu".

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"She's not the problem, the one on her left is!"

"Hi my name is Lizzie, can you tell me what's wrong with you, or what's hurting?" she asked the toddler.

Sneeze, sneeze, and sneeze.

"I believe that's more likely a really nasty cold." The nurse in white scrubs said.

"Really? Cuz she's been like that for 20 minutes nonstop and it's getting hard for her to breathe!"

"Then we're all going to exam room six."

Back there Grace's throat was checked looking a little swelled but not enough to intubate.

"What was she doing when the sneezing started?"

"Ruby what were you two doing."

"You'll ground us if we tell you."

"No I won't, this is serious now tell."  
"She was riding the dog like a horse and winning."

"Again? Where do you get these ideas?"

The nurse turned to Ruby.

"Have you done that before?"

"Yeah." she clenched the damn stuffed Monkey harder.

"Did she sneeze those other times too?"

"A little bit but it went by in a little."  
"Why is that relevant?" asked Caroline.

"I suspect she's probably allergic to dogs. We'll give her anti-histamines now and you can all go home soon. I mean she's not around dogs much right?"

"Not that I know of."

"If she doesn't stop in about and hour come back and we can run labs."

2 hours later with Ellen sleeping everything was fine, Caroline placed the girls sheets to looked like a tent and after pretend camping and truth or dare ( Ruby likes a boy named Justin from daycare by the way) she gave the twins warm milk to knock them out until the next morning.

Everything was great: a crisis handled, Ruby in her blue pajamas on her side of the mattress, Grace on her purple pajamas on her side of the mattress, Ellen on her yellow shirt and white diaper on her crib, stories read, empty candy drawers (after all after tomorrow her granddaughters weren't her problem anymore) and their parents having fun out for the night.

This when the phone rang.

"_Hello? Mom?"  
"Yes."_

"_I need you to come pick us up."  
"Why?"_

"_We got caught on the backseat of the car and you have to come bail us out."_

**So did you saw the allergy coming? I needed that for a future storyline (and also because I'm a little scared of dogs, my neighbor had these huge dogs when I was little and when they were standing they could easily knock me down… I'm a little traumatized…)**

**Please Review? It didn't cost you much the last did or did it? For me you can type random letters and call them a code!**


	31. Chapter 31 Blah Blah Blah

**Sorry! This year the bar has risen and updating won't be that easy. Since my first test of this year is right on the corner I'm trying to write smaller updates.**

**This one is super tiny (don't worry not all of them will be this small) I'm trying to finish baby milestones so I can jump ahead a few years and get characters that do more than crying and sleeping.**

"Damn it! I'm running late!"Meredith grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door.

"And I'm not because it's my day of."Derek stayed by the door holding his cup of coffee while the children were playing next to the stairs in front of the door.

"Shut up! Girls I'm leaving say goodbye to mommy!"

"Bye mommy see, you later." Kiss

"Bye mommy, see you tonight." Kiss

Meredith kneeled down and said goodbye to Ellen who was happily playing with that damn Maggie Simpson doll she carried around to everywhere while keeping the pacifier in her mouth.

Then, when Mer got up and was laying her hand on the door knob she heard a tiny voice calling her.

"Stethoscope! Mommy stethoscope!" Ellen had just spoken her first words.

Apparently when Meredith got up she left her stethoscope on the last step of the stair case.

Ellen was trying to warn her mother about it, heartwarming.

"She's definitely your kid." Derek was still a little sad; since the twins first words were mommy and daddy they had been competing for Ellen first word. Now there would never be a tie breaker.

"You're a surgeon too."

"Shut up and go to work."

So it turns out that after your first word you still use interjections because the kid's reaction to their parents kiss was a triple "Ew!"

"If you're anything like mommy you won't be saying that by the time you're 16…"

**Any American Idol fans on that side? Do you notice anything familiar on the titles of chapters 22 and 23 of this story? Once I get 2 reviews at least I'll tell you on the next chapter, if you can figure it out feel free to tell me on a review.**

**Review and I'll update ASAP. At least two reviews, it's not even that much Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	32. Chapter 32 I walk across this

**Sorry, test season is almost up teachers are all hangover and yesterday I went to my first soccer game at a stadium and couldn't update (Portugal won versus Iceland 5-3, there were two guys sitting next to me from there and I scared them away with my insane jumping and occasional swearing. Iceland it was a good game, you did well and I loved your socks.)**

**On top nine Haley Reinhart sang piece of my heart and on top 8 she sang Call me this season on Idol, weird none of you noticed this. When i don't know what to name a chapter i go with titles from songs...**

**To explain the shortness of this chapter I must say: 18 pages worth of homework, one assignment and three tests. Fun…)**

**Enjoy while I go insane over here.**

The sun peaked through the curtains as it was morning.

Meredith and Derek were still asleep, the twins should wake up soon and Ellen was happily rolling on the play mat where she usually slept (since she could only fall asleep with her mother right there and Meredith had already broken one crib trying to get out they decided that letting her sleep on the floor surrounded by things with round edges wasn't a bad idea; besides an assembled small fence didn't let her go pass the end of her parents bed.

Meredith woke up first; with a rather small hand stroking her arm with difficulty while the bedroom door was locked… WAIT A MINUTE: WHAT DID I JUST TYPE?

"I'll be down soon…wait it's you!" she opened her eyes to find her youngest standing next to her bed.

Immediately she elbowed Derek on the ribs.

"What…"

"She's up and walking."

"Who?"

"Ellen."

It didn't took him that much to get up and try to make his daughter walk to his arms… to his misfortune she walked to her mother to ask her for "footh".

**Next time I'll jump a little bit in time and try to write it in a decent length.**

**On the other hand I'm gonna need reviews to remind me that there is some good in this world so you know at to do: REVIEW! ME SO SAD RIGHT NOW! :(**


	33. Chapter 33 That's Sick!

**Sorry about not updating this weekend, Geography test today; chemistry Thursday and science on Friday.**

**Have you noticed I start most of my chapters with the word "Sorry"?**

**Enjoy; this one is longer than the last two updates…**

October 11th 2018

"Mommy why aren't you up yet?" Ruby looked in her parent's room to find her mother still in bed at 10AM.

"I'm not felling too good honey. I Think I might be getting the flu."

"Can you still come to Emily's birthday? She turns three today." She mentioned April and Alex's daughter, 11 months younger than Ellen.

"Daddy can drive you; I'll ask Uncle Alex to drive you three home."

"Okay." She exited the room.

Back in the kitchen, Derek was multi-tasking: serving pancakes, doing last night's dishes, combing Grace's hair…

Then he noticed something unusual about Ellen; she loved pancakes today she was barely through half the first one instead of begging for thirds (thank god she was a fireball of energy with her mother's metabolism) but today she seemed also a little bit mellow and her eyes were nearly shut.

"Ellen, are you okay?"

Her answer wasn't even perceptible. Derek walked to her chair and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"Does that mean I'll have to miss the party?"

"I'm afraid it does, you must have caught Mommy's flu."

"But I want to play with Karen and Emily." She looked sad.

"We can set a play date towards the end of the week? Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

Meredith then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She tough it was odd that her youngest was still in her light green pajamas instead of the girly red dress with white shocks Derek had picked out for her.

"Why aren't you dress yet Ellie?"

"She's got your flu. I thought it would be better to keep you both quarantine." by the time he was finished talking both mother and daughter were pretty much asleep.

"Okay."

"You have lunch in the fridge just re-heat it, my shift starts at noon so I drop the twins off and then Alex brigs them home around 21:00, the twins have dinner at the party so I figured you could make something up or order a pizza for you two. I'll be home around mid-night. There are 20 different kinds of drinks downstairs only 3 have alcohol if you need anything just call me."

He went downstairs, left with the twins an hour later (Alex grunted when asked to bring them home but April was happy to do it.)And Meredith and Ellen didn't wake up until 2 a.m.

They had lunch, took a shower Meredith even let Ellen have a soda to see if the caffeine would get her perkier (it did for about an hour).

They got bored of playing dress up and hairdresser (while they were still on soda), they decided to watch a few DVD's since daytime television sucks.

"Do we have any movies that wouldn't be on PBS?"

"Well 'I'm afraid mommy's DVD's are all either criminals or comedies; and you probably don't fell like watching Buffy."

"How about daddy's?"

"They are all in French and I can't figure out how to put the subtitles."

"What does that leave us?"

"The Simpsons Movie."

"Those are cartoons right?"

"Not the best for a 3 year-old."

"No problem; I turn 4 next month."

By the time Marge tells Homer she's leaving with the kids to save Springfield and tapes that message over their wedding video that became the perfect movie.

Although Ellen was more interested in Homer's way of fishing and getting electrocuted, or him trying to fix the roof.

"Eat my shorts!" said she in a perfect imitation of Bart.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just spoke like him."

"Who else can you impersonate?"

"Ha-ha!" – perfect Nelson.

"If you keep doing that Nancy Cartwright will need a new job."

"D'oh!" - Homer Simpson.

"And Dan Castellaneta too."

"Look at me! I'm McDreamy!" Now she was imitating her father.

The hours went by, so did the movies and as they talked Meredith made a really important decision.

The opened her drawer and pulled out a really old and creepy doll.

"What's that mommy?"

"This; is a Anatomy Jane:"

"She's weird."

"I thought so too at the beginning, but she became my favorite."

"When did you get it?"

"When I was just 5."

"Was it a gift?"

"Yes. And now she's all yours."

"Really?"

"As long as you promise to not destroy her. But keep it away from Ruby and Grace."

"Deal." Silence filled the room.

"Are you hungry?" Meredith asked.

"I could eat something."

"Should we order a pizza or do you rather see mommy setting the house on fire. It's raining and all…"

"Can I have the rest of this morning's pancakes?"

"And she's back."

**If you haven't watched the Simpsons Movie you should give it a try; it's by far my favourite movie.**

**Could you please review? I'm spending the rest of the week studying and I could really use a cheer up.**

**Please Review… it's just clicking the button bellow… :)**


	34. Chapter 34 Take Home Handy Woman

**3 tests to go and then updates will be top priority. Math and French on Thursday and Friday and then Portuguese test on Halloween. Apparently a week of sleep deprivation from which I'm still recovering was worth it for my History Grade (take that Portuguese discoveries, now move over cuz it's renaissance time).**

**Enjoy the update.**

Another muffled swear-like sound came from upstairs.

"Mommy, Daddy hurt himself again." Grace told her mother.

"I know honey, let's just let him try to assemble everything and wait until he loses enough blood to pass out so we can lie to him."

Let me explain: That weekend they were replacing the kids beds; Ruby and Grace got a pink bunk bed shaped like a castle when they were three, but two and a half years of jumping on it destroyed it. Ellen had just grown out of her first "big girl bed" and was in serious need for a new one. Derek wanted to assemble them but four sisters and no dad didn't even teach him how to screw a painting to the wall. So they let him injure himself once or twice since two cuts are enough to knock him out, stitched him up, placed him on the couch and then Meredith did all the work.

"Why can't you just do it to spare him the pain?" asked Ruby.

"Sweetheart remember my words; men have these protective ideals and believe they have to do all the hard work when they are the weakest link. If you ever find a man who's willing to give this flaw up and let you do it right from the beginning instead of having to clean up after his mistakes you're really lucky."

"So sometimes daddies should do the laundry while mommies nail the selves?" this is a weird to conversation for a three year old Ellen.

"If they are girly like daddy the best this you can do is reverse the traditional roles. Daddy thinks he built the deck when Uncle Owen replaced everything when he wasn't looking."

They heard a thud from upstairs.

"He's out; you know the drill: bring mommy the spare suture kit and the first aid kit."

"Do we bring the toll box too?" Asked Grace.

"Nah, it's already upstairs."

Within 15 minutes he was on the couch with two small cuts covered with band-aids, one on his left arm and the second on his right thumb.

Surprisingly in two hours the only thing he did and nailing two boards together; in a half hour Meredith assembled a bunk bed and started with Ellen's bed.

"He's waking up!" Ruby was named daddy's observer while her sisters were handing their mother tools.

"Run!" they ran to the playroom and pretended to play tea party.

When Derek woke up he followed the voices that led him upstairs just to find his wife and kids happily playing.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey you're up!" Meredith turned to him.

"I just don't remember how I got to the couch."

"Well you assembled the bunk bed and Ellen's bed so you decided to take a nap."

"Oh yeah. Let's see how it looks like."

"NO!" Ruby yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I still need to place the mattresses and sheets."Meredith tried.

"That doesn't mean I can't see it."

"But like that you'll ruin the revelation effect." Ellen remembered.

"And I need you to go get more juice from the store. You also said we needed a new hammer because our current one it's a little loose." Meredith tried to get him out so she could finish.

"Okay, I'll be home within a half hour." he grabbed his wallet and left.

They got up and tried to finish everything on time.

"Why does he insist on doing this?" Gracie asked.

"It's the testosterone it makes them think they're the only ones that can work in a drill." Meredith kept her eyes on the bolts.

"But they aren't right?"

"Apparently mommy can kick his and Uncle Mark's ass so they should leave this to the ladies."

"How did you learn this?" Ellen did a Millhouse impression.

"Grandma was always too busy to assemble anything so I always ended up doing everything by myself. I learnt on my own I guess."

"Why didn't daddy learnt how to?" This time it was a Ruby question

"I don't know. I guess no one at home knew how to teach him and he was too busy trying to find some peace…"

By the time he was home they had finished everything and were watching some lame movie on TV.

He joined them, had dinner, put the kids to sleep on their new beds (but still on the same room) and then they went to bed.

"You know you didn't assemble anything right?" she asked.

"I do."

"You couldn't have possibly done any of that if you can't even close a dripping tap."

"I know."

"Then why did you let me believe you didn't and do everything while you slept?"

"For the same reason I let you believe you baked that cake for their kindergarten last month when I replaced it with last minute: I love you and I would do anything for you even lying to help your ego rise."

"By lying to you about this when you already did know the truth I wasn't helping with anything."

"You were."

"How?"

"You were proving me you love me."

**Now they are all fluffy and cute but if you like the drama don't stop reading yet; they'll still be cute for a few more chapters but let's just say I have already though of what to get you all for Christmas. And a little after that I'm sort of following a suggestion made by Sweet Lala92. I said sort of; don't jump to conclusions but that will bring back the drama and keep a little bit of the fluff (maybe I'll give angst a call) and it does NOT involve anyone's death. **

**Could you please review? It's only clicking the button bellow ;)**


	35. Chapter 35 Pets

**Happy Halloween if you live in a country where that's actually celebrated.**

**Here it's more commercial than Valentine's and a lot less successful. Kids only dress up for Carnaval and that's in February or March (but that's only the trick part) trick or treat is out of question and schools (especially mine because it's catholic) don't do anything.**

**Now for a chapter that's got nothing to do with Monday.**

**Enjoy :)**

One day they were in the car coming home after work and preschool; the drive had been quiet until…

"Mommy can we get a puppy?" asked Ellen.

Just when Meredith was about to answer Ruby cut in.

"We can't get a dog! Don't you know that Gracie is allergic to them?"

"But I'm not." she replied.

"Princess I'm afraid I have to tell you no on that one."Derek looked at his kids through the review mirror.

"Why?"

"Although only Gracie is allergic we all live in the same house."

"It can stay outside." she tried.

"Don't be silly! You can't let the dog outside with pouring rain! And Gracie wouldn't be able to leave the house!" this wasn't a good day for Ruby.

"Can we at least get a pet that doesn't live in an aquarium?" sometimes you settle for the best.

"Mommy and daddy will think about it Ok?"

"Ok." she sighed.

That night Meredith and Derek discussed about this topic.

"I feel bad for Ellen. When I was about her age I begged for a dog too but that was when my mom was having her affair with Richard so she ignored me and my dad."

"There's nothing we can do about it. As mind as well starting to think on something else we can get them."

"Like what? A hamster?"

"All they do is running in their tiny wheel after two weeks it would have as much interest as fish stick had."

"I can't believe it took them three weeks to find out they had starved the fish to death. "She got under the covers.

"They can't be left alone with animals so dependent."

"So do we get them a guinea pig?"

"How's that different from the hamster and the fish with the exception of size?"

"A turtle?"

"So it can sleep during the winter when they are stuck inside?"

"A frog?"

"After Mark shoved Larry in the microwave? Never again!"

"Would you rather them getting a snake?"

"No reptiles!"

"So that excludes an iguana too?" she joked.

"Yes."

"So were down to feathers or mammals." stated Meredith

"How about a parrot?"

"When I was a kid my next door neighbor had one. The damn bird started yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" at six A.M for six years."

"A canary?" Derek tried.

"So it could live inside a cage until its dead?

"What else can we get them? A rabbit? a pig? A chicken?" she wondered.

"Or a cute animal that says meow." he suggested.

"A cat?"

"Why not? It's the closest domestic animal to the dog; it can beg them for food so they won't starve the poor thing to death and you don't have to take it outside because it can use the litter box. Besides they're generally clean."

"You know Cristina it's going to mock us because of us suddenly becoming cat persons?"

"At least cats wait until you're dead to eat you instead of chewing the mailman's leg off."

"Guess we'll be making a trip to the animal shelter this weekend."

"Don't tell them. If they ask anything about a pet change the subject or ignore them."

_Six days latter_

"Meow!"

"What's that?" Ellen rubbed her eyes.

"Meow!"

"A kitty!" she screamed waking up her sisters.

"A kitty!"

"A kitty!"

The rest of the day was spent playing with the cat that they named Buffy.

When Meredith was putting Ellen to bed she said this:  
"I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten you a dog:"

"That's okay; I wanted a cat since the begging."

"Why did you asked for a dog?"

"Because you're not a cat person and I just wanted something to play with when Karen's not around."

**This is why I needed Grace to be allergic to dogs.**

**Review please? My birthday is this Sunday (a hour a twenty three minutes before Halloween) and I'm spending it studying for my Portuguese test so I could use some reviews to make me forget that I have half a gray hair and my ankles crack when I get up in the morning (before you start thinking that I'm 80 I'll tell you that I was born in the 90's and it WAS NOT in 1990 or 1999 so I'm NOT turning 21 or 12).**

**If you don't feel like it my grandma's birthday's is today and she turns 66 and can still skip a rope, she deserves a few props. (That's right back to back birthdays and two cakes in two days).**

**Going back to the point: review… please :)**


	36. Chapter 36 Over the rainbow

**Remember how last week they got a cat? Now I'm the one who has one. Apparently making a cat out of paper maché and pretend it talked to me during the summer paid of because my mother let me keep the cat that showed up in the nursing home where she works last week.**

**Say hi to Casper although he's too busy taking a nap on top of my washing machine right now.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Meow!**

"Hey sweetheart how was your day?" Meredith asked her youngest when she went to pick her up from preschool.

Before she could answer Ruby and Grace were already tripping over themselves to say hi to their former teacher.

Ellen quickly joined them.

Just when Meredith was about to call them, another mother came to her.

"Hello, my name is Cheryl I'm Julia's mom." she said.

"Oh yeah I've seen you around here in the morning when I came to drop Ellen off."

"I got here a little earlier today and I noticed your little girl has a really sweet voice."

"You haven't heard her doing impressions; that will be a problem when's she's older."

"Does she have any extracurricular activities?"

"Besides swimming lessons on Saturday mornings, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"So, here's the thing: I'm a vocal coach and I think she's got huge potential. I'd be happy to help her once a week for an hour."

"Wow; I knew she could do some funny things with her voice but I didn't know she had talent."

"She's very likely to put a lot of singers out of business; the choice is up to you."

"I'll talk to my husband about it and then I'll get back to you."

She talked to Derek about while doing the dishes.

"She has potential?" Derek asked.

"As it turns out she does."

"I thought she was good with impressions but I never thought anything more would come out of her vocal cords."

"I thought so too."

"Well I guess it wouldn't do her any harm."

"If she decides to become a singer she could buy us a nice place in Hollywood when were old."

"I thought you wanted all of our kids to become surgeons."

"We have 3 kids, 2 out of 3 going to medical school wouldn't be so bad."

"So is that a yes?"

They heard Ellen voice from the living room:

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song;_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song;_

_Cause you tell me it's _

_Make a break_

_In this_

_If you are on your way"_

"I guess that's a yes."

The next week they picked her up from her first lesson around 7:00 that Friday.

"How did she do?" Derek asked scared that she might have misbehave

"She's a dream. She learns fast, she listens, she repeats, she behaves really well… would you like to trade kids and take my Julia? Cheryl told him.

"When do I get to come back? Ellen asked.

"I be seeing you again next week hun. Don't forget to practice now and then."

"Yes Mrs. Peterson."

They left to the car where Meredith and the twins where waiting for them.

"Did you like it Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I sang."

"What did you sang?" Ruby asked.

"One of the songs was called Rhiannon." she said happily.

"What else?" Grace cut in.

"The other song is my homework; I have to sing it once in awhile."

"What was the name of that song?" Meredith asked.

"Over the rainbow."

"Do you want to sing it?" Ruby started to get a little curious.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that_

_I've dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over_

_The rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that _

_You dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon_

_A star and wake up where_

_The clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt _

_Like lemon drops away_

_Above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly,_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly_

_Beyond rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?"_

**Would you like to review? Casper would thank you and so would i…**


	37. Chapter 37 Playground

**Like I skipped ahead in time you didn't got to realize that the other couples had more kids, so this chapter only involves the kids so you can get a chance to know them all.**

**Enjoy :) **

Nursery school 3 year olds division: Emily Rose Karev; Justin Joseph Sloan.

Nursery school 4 year olds division: Cody Thomas Karev, Ellen Elliot Shepred, Karen Marie Hunt, Mathew George Sloan.

1st grade: Grace Caroline Shepred, Ruby Ellis Shepred.

2nd grade: Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres.

This is how the children are distributed.

Recess comes and these groups go to hell.

The only thing that maintains these divisions is the color of the uniform they wear over their clothing: the ones with the navy pinafore think they're to mature to play with the ones with the pink or baby blue ones.

In general the elementary school grades don't mix. When it comes to preschool they sometimes don't even remember in which grade they are and the 3 and 4 year olds share the same play room.

Apparently Al Gore was correct about the whole global warming thin because it was sunny in Seattle in early November.

The kids were just happy about being able to go play outside.

Sofia was coloring with Joanna and Peter in one of the lunch tables; Ruby and Grace were playing with Polly's with Lisa and Molly missing Hillary who got the flu that day; Cody was by the see-saw with Greg and Ariel and the rest of the pre-school settled for the monkey bars and the swing.

Ellen and Karen got along with mostly anyone but by law their best friends besides each other were: Lauren, Leah, Abby, Ruth, Alyssa, Julia, Paul, Steven and Stewie. They only played with two or three of that list per day. The only two kids they didn't get along with were Monica and Scotty who were snotty and didn't get along with anyone because they thought they were better than them.

Emily's best friend was Zooey but they often played with Lewis and Tara.

To make the dialogue between the kids easier this next section will be written like a play.

**Julia:** I'm going to the dentist this weekend I'll spend the rest of the week brushing my teeth so I don't get any cavities.

**Ruth:** You can brush all you want now but if you already have cavities pray so the dentist doesn't notice them.

**Stewie:** My grandma has got a golden tooth.

**Alyssa:** That cartoon pirate from the cereal box has two golden teeth and is missing a leg.

**Ellen**: My aunt Callie can get him a leg.

**Lauren**: My daddy wants me to become a doctor like your aunt but I'd rather be a singer or a model.

**Karen:** Models are bimbos and singers are dumb.

**Abby**: But Ellen takes singing lessons and she's your best friend.

**Leah**: And she can write her whole name in cursive.

**Karen:** But she is an exception the rule doesn't apply to her.

**Paul**: My dad says that a lot of singers die at the age of 27.

**Emily:** Give me an example then.

**Paul:** So I heard about this guy called Kurt Cobain; he shot himself on April of 1994. He was 27 years old.

**Zooey**: You named one. That doesn't mean they all die at that age.

**Paul:** You want more? Janice Joplin died at age 27 back in 1970; so did Amy Winehouse. They even call these musician members of the 27 seven club or the curse of the 27.

**Ellen:** How do you know that stuff?

**Steven**: He wants' to be a record producer.

**Karen**: You don't know how to be realistic; I want to be a heart surgeon like my mom.

**Ellen:** I want to be either a doctor or a clown.

**Abby:** What does a clown got to do with medicine?

**Ellen:** If I was a clown I could make people laugh and according to my grandfather laughter is the best medicine in some cases.

**Lauren:** I heard Mrs. Erlenmeyer appeared in an R rated movie.

**Julia**: Do you think she'll let us watch it someday?

**Ellen:** My uncle Mark says that you should never star in one of those films because it can make your parents really angry if they ever find out.

**Julia:** Is that the uncle you just had a baby?

**Karen:** Cousin Haley was born in June. Now Justin and Matt have a baby sister.

**Matt:** I can't even set my head down on the pillow without her screaming. My parents need to control her.

**Leah:** My brother used to cry until my mom started to hold him during sleep.

**Matt:** Like that my mother won't sleep.

Ruby and Grace walked by them.

"What difference would it make? They're already surgeons."

After this the bell rang announcing lunch break was over. The 3 and 4year olds went to take the afternoon nap. And the elementary school kids went back to the ABC's.

**Review? Please? :D**


	38. Chapter 38 Happy Bday part 1

**Last chapter I just wanted to write a bit on the kids and their friends, but in this one I'm trying something new for me and try to write a case. Tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"There was a shooting at the mall three blocks away there are at least 4 deaths and multiple injured. All hands on deck; the first ambulance gets were in 5." Bailey was no longer their resident but she was still a dictator.

It was Meredith's birthday; she didn't mind much about missing it anyway; since Ellen was born they had started to celebrate her birthday on the next day since their birthdays were back to back. But there were two cakes anyway, and a week worth of leftovers.

As she was thinking about how old she was by then, the ambulance siren brought her back.

"Alyssa Monroe 15; GSW to the right leg. She was unconscious at the field but woke up during the drive here and is currently stable." The paramedics told them.

"I'll take her to trauma one, you take the next one that come through the doors. And I want Keller to come with me please." She told the interns and recruited Eleanor Keller to assist her.

Dr. Keller was a third year intern, she was a bit of a bleeding heart really great with kids and teenagers so she could take care of the patient properly.

"Where are my friends? Are they okay?" asked Alyssa with tears in her eyes.

"Alyssa relax; my name is Meredith and this is Eleanor, were going to fix you and then you can stress all you want. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was at the mall with my boyfriend Dylan and my best friends Claire and Paige when these two guys started to argue over a toy or something, one of them flips and starts shooting everyone nearby. Dylan's friends were in the bathroom they must have left when the shots were fired." She started to cry even more.

"The good news is that most of this blood is not yours and the bullet only made a nasty cut. We'll suture you and send you home." Keller tried to cheer her up.

Then Meredith noticed something.

"Dr. Keller can you get over here please."

She lifted the bed sheet and saw blood all over Alyssa's legs.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"When was your last period?"

"I've concern because I'm two weeks late but maybe it's because of the stress, I finally made it into the cheerleader squad and I've been up until later to finish my homework."

"Okay, it seems it may have just started."

"Thank god I was beginning to think that I might be pregnant."

Meredith whispered in Eleanor's ear and told her to get the ultrasound machine. That was way too much blood to be menstruation.

Meanwhile she tried to distract Alyssa.

"So you have a boyfriend, right?"

"Dylan is the best guy in the world. He is so sweet and caring."

"You're a lucky girl then."

"He was my first. I plan on going to same college as him and marring him after graduation. After we both get jobs we'll start having kids. I want at least four."

"I have three at home and believe me it's enough."

"Really? How old are they?"

She took out her cell phone and showed her pictures of her children as she talked.

"Ruby and Grace are twins they are 6 years old. They turn seven next March. And Ellen turns four tomorrow."

Dr. Keller came in the room.

"What's that thing for? I can't be pregnant if I just started my cycle right?" Alyssa said with a terrified look on her face.

"We need to make sure everything is okay before letting you out of here. This is just standard protocol."

pulled Meredith aside. " While I was outside I saw two body bags both teenagers. The tags said Dylan Holmes and Paige Skyler. I think they might be her friends. It explains why there was so much blood on her clothes."

"If she asks about them tell her you haven't seen them and they were probably taken to Seattle Pres if injured."

"Will we wait for her parents to tell her?"

"We should tell her parents first if my suspicions are right."

"Is everything okay?"Alyssa kept getting even more scared.

"Yeah, was just informing me that there's carrot soup for lunch today. I don't know what they put in there but it's delicious."

"Whatever. Can I get my phone back? I want to check on Claire, Paige and Dylan."

"Just after this test."

Meredith was right.

"_Shit!" _Meredith though to herself_." She had a miscarriage."_

**Please review…tests are back, I'm exhausted and I could really use a cheer up. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase… ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 Happy Bday part 2

**3 tests to go! I had to sacrifice writing for a 96% in History but hopefully my folks will leave me alone after Wednesday.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy:) **

"Are you Dr. Grey ?" A redhead woman and a bald man asked.

"Yes. Are you Alyssa Monroe's parents?"

"My name is Patti Monroe this is my husband Allan Cassidy, Alyssa's step-father." The woman answered with an unsteady voice.

"Okay. Your daughter was shot but it was just a scrape in her leg. It will leave a scar but she'll be perfectly fine."

"Thank god!" The girl's parents breathed as a sign of relief.

"But there's more. You might want to sit down."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Ms. Monroe, did you had any idea your daughter was pregnant?"

Before the woman had a chance to say anything the man, probably in his late 50's interrupted.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! He's playing with her head! Is he going to help with the child? NO! He's just going to walk out and leave all the responsibilities to my Alyssa! And she is too blind to realize it! I might kill her too!"

"Is her boyfriend's name Dylan Holmes?" Meredith asked the man once he was done with swearing.

He nodded.

"There's something else I need to tell you… we believe her boyfriend is one of the casualties."

Both parents sat down.

"Is one of her friends named Paige Skyler?"

They both nodded.

"She came in with a bullet in her liver and a massive bleeding. The bullet went right through her. They did try to bring her back but he had already lost too much blood. She was pronounced dead two minutes after she came in."

"How about Dylan?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

"The bullet severed his aorta he was gone as soon as he hit the floor." Meredith explained.

"So now Alyssa is going to be stuck with a dead guy's kid!" Alan Cassidy might not be the most caring man.

"She won't. The reason I asked you if you knew she was pregnant is because she had a miscarriage."

"Does she know?" the parents asked.

"No."

"Will anything bad happen to her?"

"No."

"Then she will never know. Can you tell me in which room my daughter is?"

"Third floor room 1662."

Both parents walked away.

showed up behind her like a cat.

"Dr. Grey can you help with the two maniacs that started this?"

"A- Stop walking so silently, my cat makes more noise than you and B- No."

"Why?"

"I have to find Claire."

Two hours later after 3 pots of carrot soup they were already bitching.

"People are messed up I mean 4 deaths and 22 injured? For what? An Elmo doll? Please." Alex "complained". Truth be told he was just tired of his daughter throwing mashed potatoes at him every night so he'd been living in the hospital for a week.

"Two of them were my patient's friends. She had to be transferred to psychiatry after they told her."Meredith said.

"The others were the ones starting the damn thing." Lexie joined the conversation.

"While there are maniacs like them we'll have jobs. Just wait until Black Friday."

Then Meredith's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, is this Meredith Grey?"

"Yes."

"This is nurse Sullivan from Seattle Pres. You asked me to call you if we had any teenagers named Claire."

"Do you have any?"

"Six. Well 5 but we have an Anna Claire."

"Out of those does any of them is 15-16 years old?"

"Two. Claire Holiday and Claire Nora."

"The kid I have here says her friend is of Hawaiian descent."

"Claire Holiday is Canadian so I guess it's the other girl."

"Claire Nora?"Meredith asked.

"She's paraplegic. She was shot in her spine."

"Why did they invent Elmo?"

"I blame advertising during cartoons."

"Thank you. I'll call later." Meredith hung up.

"_Shit! Why did everything go wrong for this kid? She's going to be suicidal after this…"_

When she got to Alyssa's room she found the girl curled up on her knees.

"Was Claire's last name Nora?"

"Yes. Is she dead too?" she turned to Meredith her bangs covering half her eyes.

"No. She's just…paraplegic."

Then Alyssa's face lit up and she smiled.

"Nice try doc! She's right behind you!"

"WHAT!" Meredith's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw a blonde (but obviously fake) standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I just heard what happened. I wanted to come earlier but I was in the interrogation room." The girl's clothes were covered in dry blood.

"Are you hurt?" Alyssa asked.

"Nah. When Paige was shot I dropped to the floor pretending I'd been shot too. I waited for the lumberjack with the gun to leave and then ran to the bathroom to call 911. Although you fell before the bullet stroke you."

Meredith cut in.

"Claire I though you said your friends name was Claire Nora!"

"And it is. Claire Norah, N-O-R-A-H." Alyssa said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"_All this work for nothing!"_ and she spend the rest of the day at the clinic having fun with sutures since all the good cases had been taken.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Meredith got home from her shift it was 23:55.

Usually by that time all the kids are asleep but there was candle light coming from the kitchen and a Simon Cowell impression saying "This is not working. If you don't stop screwing up every week America is going to send you home."

She went to check it out and this was the scenario:

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw a birthday cake on the island counter.

"Your birthday doesn't end for another 5 minutes. Come here and blow out the candles!"

"_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear mommy/Meredith,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

"It's midnight"

"_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Ellen,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

**Review? I already planned a Christmas gift for all of you… All you need to get it is to press the button bellow :D**


	40. Chapter 40 When I grow up

**No more tests until February! Or the other hand no more Bones or Grey's until January…me so sad :( **

**Enjoy.**

"Mommy can you help us with our homework? We're having trouble with this assignment." The twins magically appeared at the doorway holding notebooks with a terrible handwriting on them.

Meredith did want to check on her Sims, a habit she developed when she was still pregnant with twins and working on a case evolving a kid that nearly died of dehydration after playing for two straight days while her parents were away for the weekend. The kid introduced her to the Sims world and that's how she kept herself busy during maternity leave (besides taking care of two gorgeous babies of course…); but since her oldest were only on first grade it wouldn't take more than 20 minutes.

"Okay, what do you have to do?" she asked.

The twins handed her the notebooks where the teacher's careful handwrite couldn't easily be told apart from the sloppy scribbles.

"What would you like to be when you grow up? Why? How could that profession help the community and others around you?" she read out loud. "What don't you understand about this?"

"What we want to be."

"Then what would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know."

"What do you like doing?"

They were both quiet until Ruby spoke.

"I like big words. Like the ones aunt Cristina uses. Applying them makes me feel smarter than Gracie."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but that's true sis."

"Okay. Would you like to be an English teacher? Or one of those quacks that state the obvious at the end of the Sunday night news?" Meredith asked. Come on; who likes those quacks? The economy sucks. Really? I could have never figured it out on my own!

"I guess I'd like to be a writer; or a spokesperson; or a reporter; or a food critic; or to lecture at Oxford University."

"Okay, so choose one of those and then write three lines about it."

"What if I choose the wrong one?"

"That decision doesn't have to last forever. I wanted to be a carpenter until I was 8 and look where I am now."

"Okay. I'll write down the Oxford one, I guess it's the only one that's not ballerina, vet or football star."

"Good girl. Now what would you like to be Gracie?"

She kept silence for 25 seconds and then said:  
"All I know is that I like to boss other kids around."

"What about things you're good at?"

"I'm good at manipulating other kids. I got Taylor to pay me lunch for three months because I said he was cute. And I'm great at lying. "

"I don't know about that… you never tricked me."

"You grounded Ellen for what happened to Buffy last month when I was the one who did it."

"You threw Buffy out the window? Why?"

"I wanted to see if she could fly like the cat from the carpet store ads." Why was advertising invented?

"We definitely have to start investing more of our time on the two of you. By the way you're grounded until Christmas and then three weeks after New Year's for lying to me. No candy or getting anywhere near Buffy. It's already awkward enough having to see my ex for her checkups I don't need extra visits."

Ruby cut in.

"Am I grounded too? I was downstairs with you, I didn't cover anything up!"

"No, only your sister."

"I'll just write down that I'd like to run for congress. Lying, manipulating, and bossing people…I'm the complete package."  
"A hell of a package." Meredith muttered under her breath while her children kept going with their homework needing no help.

Never have more than two kids or you'll be outnumbered and it will be very easy to forget things like this.

"The Gollum was telling the truth, I didn't do it. Gollum is not a psychopath." Ellen carried the cat with three broken paws in the room.

"Sorry, next time I'll believe you when you say Gracie did it. Would you like ice cream as an apology?"

"Three buckets should do."

"_I'd like to lecture at Oxford University because I like big words. I would like to do this because I could teach and help shape younger people's minds."_

"_I'd like to run for congress because I'm good at bossing people around. I could tell the other politicians to stop messing up this country more than it already is."_

**Hopefully I'll start writing the first part of your Christmas surprise next week. You're not catholic? Take it as a thank you for reading this gift. Please review…**


	41. Chapter 41 I thought I'had seen it all

**This is and introduction to the next chapter, however I think you have no clue about this BOMSHELL ALERT!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Check out that guy, he looks like Einstein!"

"Check out that one's hair; talking about Judge Judy…"

"And that kid? Dress him in green and place him in the middle of your living room! Instead of spending money in lights and ornaments his face has got enough zits and the grease makes him shine on his own!"

This is how our favourite gang spends Christmas Eve's Eve: sitting outside the trauma rooms eating chips and M&MS while the docs with the least screen time do all the work.

Their motto for December 23rd is "Don't move your ass unless someone asks for you or when your sift ends." You'd think the chief would fire them but he too joined the "Sit on your ass" movement a long time ago leaving only the interns, most nurses and the attendings that don't show up before noon (they're immediately loaded with the patients no-one was caring for so they don't have the chance to reach the nearest chair).

Unfortunately there was a huge car crash so at least 5 of the total of 14 had to get up.

Instead of bickering the Chief got up and said:

"I'm the old dog here. I choose who has to get up and if you question me you're fired. I chose Grey, the other Grey, Yang, Kepner, Karev and Avery."

"That's six." Cristina protested.

"Do you like your job?"

So they ended up waiting for the ambulances.

The first one came " Serious trauma to both legs and abdomen!"

"Mine!"

"Nine year old with internal bleeding!"

"Mine!"

The second ambulance came.

"This guy's heart is broken in half in case you want to be poetic."

"Dibs!"

The third ambulance came.

"These two just need X-rays and sutures."

Remaining only three of them Lexie took them, she really didn't feel like doing much that day.

Then a woman in heels showed up.

"I'm a sexually frustrated cougar who needs to get laid!"

"Call me Doctor Avery."

With Jackson and Dolly Parton gone that only left Meredith.

She was about to walk away when she heard a siren followed by a fourth ambulance parking.

"Tina Abernathy, 33 year old female with severe blood lost. She remains unconscious." The paramedics removed the gurney from the ambulance and heeled her to the emergency room.

She however stayed motionless, surprised at the identity of the man doing CPR.

There was no way…

"George?"

**Review please **

**I'm planning on posting the next chapter on Christmas Eve, but if I can get at least five reviews for this chapter I may update earlier…**


	42. Chapter 42 Santa brought more than toys

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays :D**

"George? Is that you?" she followed the gurney down the hallway.

"Hey Mer!" he yelled back.

"I thought you were dead? No, you are dead! We buried you 9 years ago!"

"What?"

"It's true you are supposed to be dead!"  
"Don't tell me the army though I was dead and sent some guy's body?"

"You didn't make it to the army!"

"Well I was hostage for the past nine years until I was rescued last week, so I'm pretty sure I did!"

"You were hit by a bus on the way to say goodbye to your mother! Callie said it was you because you the freckle you have in your hand!"

"Oh no! Please tell me it wasn't Tommy! The guy had just gotten engaged!"

"Who's Tommy?"

They were already in trauma room 3 and the patient was coding…

"Clear!"

Unfortunately they were so busy talking that George forgot to remove his hands from the patient's chest and got a little socked. Literally.

"Want help getting up?

"Yes."

They ended up in the cafeteria talking over coffee.

"Tommy was a childhood friend of mine. He had this really cool freckle shaped like Texas in his hand and I wanted one just like it. One day we found a piece of metal on the floor that perfectly matched it, so we figured it could give me the same freckle. We heated it and pressed it against my skin. This isn't a freckle it's a burn mark. "He explained.

"So that explains why we thought it was you, but why did he wrote 007 on my hand?" Meredith asked.

"A week before I left I met him at the grocery store. When I joined I called him telling him I wouldn't be able to attend his wedding. He must have come by to say goodbye."

"And two days after you arrived there you and some of the guys in your unit got captured and got rescued last week. And you arrived this morning?"

"And found a dying guy on the side of the road. How about you guys? How's Izzie?"

"No one has heard from her since a few months after you supposedly died. Besides a Christmas card we have nothing else from her. And she and Alex got divorced too."

"Really? Did she survive cancer?"

"Yep, she made it."

"How about the rest of you, how have you been?"

"Let's see. I got legally married to Derek, we had twins Ruby and Grace they're six now, I got pregnant again when they were two, the pregnancy nearly killed us both but now she's 4 and okay. We named her Ellen. And she does impressions."

"Congrats! And Cristina?"

"She and Owen have a daughter she's four too."

George nearly choked.

"Are we talking about the same Cristina?"

"Condom broke."

"Wow, things are definitely different around here. Tell me what else is different but speed trough it. Just rip off the band-aid."

"Okay; Sloan and Lexie they have three children: Matthew, Justin and Haley. There was a merger with Mercy west, Alex popped April's cherry and knocked her up, her dad showed up and they had a shotgun wedding, they have two kids, Cody and Emily. April came from the Merger, you'll meet her. Callie married Robbins, but before that Sloan knocked her up and Sofia was born. And since Sloan is out of the meat market our new man whore is Jackson Avery, he's another that came from the merger."

"Wow. I'm surprised."

"It's Christmas Eve. Are you going to visit your mother?"

"After I found out about this I'm not sure how to tell her she buried the wrong person."

"We laughed at your funeral."

"Did Izzie start it?"

"Yep."

"I always knew she would. She's that messed up."

"We all are. Do you want to come over for Christmas dinner?"

"Can I join you guys?"

"I'm not the one cooking so you can."

They got up and were preparing to leave the cafeteria to tell the others the news when George e stopped.

"There's something else I haven't told you."

"What?"

"I'm trying to adopt."

"That's wonderful!"

He pulled out a picture out of his wallet. A dark haired little boy hugging a blonde haired girl that couldn't be older than three were sitting on a red slide at a park.

"That's Samantha, she's two and a half and the boy is Jimmy he's seven. Their mother died last week. She was the only fatality between the rescuers; I promised her I'd keep her children safe."

"I don't know what to say George."

"For now I'll have to settle with being a foster parent. I came here to ask the Chief if I could get my job back. If I'll be supporting them I'll need a source of income."

They were quiet for several moments until Meredith broke out of her silence.

"Do you want to record ever one's reaction and then put it on youtube?"

"What are we waiting for?"

**Merry Christmas! :) Happy Holidays :) I have to go now; my mom needs help with the codfish and the octopus (that's what we eat here for Christmas; I probably like the main course better than the disserts.)**

**Since this economy sucks I know a gift that you can give to me that's free: a review.**

**Review please; I already have another surprise for you coming very soon… **


	43. Chapter 43 You don't pick sides

**Sorry for the wait. My teachers are bitter and soul-less so they schedule tests on the first week back. The week before New Year's my mom was at home which meant that instead of sleeping until noon I spent every day doing errands. How fun… :(**

**Enjoy! I made this one long to compensate :)**

"Come on sweetheart! Why can't you write down your name?" Derek asked Ellen.

"I'm trying daddy! But my hand wobbles so much; my wrist wasn't cut out for this!" she cried in reply. Ellen had been having troubles with writing…and drawing…and cutting…and with the pants zipper. She had always been clumsy; the simple tasks everyone takes for granted were a challenge for her. Verbally she excelled: she could add and subtract without counting with her fingers for help, answer general culture questions, say the ABC from A to Z and Z to A besides the impressions, singing and more recently telling jokes.

Why couldn't she perform such easy tasks? She was such a bright kid she should be able to.

Meredith who had been watching this couldn't handle it anymore.

"Just let her go play! You're torturing her."

"But if she doesn't do this by the end of the week…"

"I know! But I don't want you smothering our daughter."

"What will happen?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing, just go play with your sisters."

"But it's half an hour past my bedtime."

"Then I'll go place another plastic bag underneath the sheets. Let's see if we get lucky tonight."

Let me explain this: upon entering the 4 year-olds-division Ellen started to do more art work in class. While in the year before they could do whatever they wanted, now a year away from kindergarten and two from elementary school they had activities books to finish, giving twenty minutes of each day to do them. Ellen not being able to do any of the activities had become frustrated, often claimed that her right hand was crippled and had more recently started to wet the bed. She had been diagnosed with dyslexia two months before.

The next morning they dropped her off at school with her begging not to go. They just tried to blackmail her with candy. It worked, it always does.

So that George could become a foster parent he needed a source of income. He couldn't be an attending because he hadn't finished residency nor could he be a resident because there weren't any available spots on the program. The Chief suggested that he'd work as a paramedic for about a year until there were new spots. If he wanted to take care of Jimmy and Samantha he had to take it. However he still needed to get his own place because living with mom doesn't scream responsible to take care of children. As a paramedic he didn't get to spend any time with the gang at lunch so they had been planning on finding a reasonable place for him as a surprise.

They had gone through 180 house rentals on-line at lunch when Christina asked again:

"Is Ellen writing anything yet?"

"Nope. Can't even draw a square. Her teacher told us that if she doesn't make any progress by Friday she'll be forced to send her to the special needs class."

"The one where the kid who thinks he's a fish and is always lying on the floor still unless you spill a bottle of water on top of him is?

"Yep. I just don't get it. You ask her something she's fast at answering; you tell her to link the dog's head to its body and the cat's head to its body she claims she can't use a pencil and starts crying."

"What else can anyone do for her?"

"Have I told you she's starting to stutter? She chokes on the's's. So now my verbally genius kid who loathes writing materials is just my kid who loathes writing materials and will still live in my basement at the age of 40. She' won't even be a computer nerd because she claims she can't work with the mouse. She'll be doomed to Seinfeld and Mad TV reruns on 4AM cable; if she can work the remote properly."

"Mad TV isn't that bad."

Work ended, they picked the kids up from school, found out Ellen threw 6 hissy fits about markers and coloring pencils and took all three home. Derek tried to teach Ellen how to write, no progress just crying and melting down.

Derek left after the kids were asleep to do a late night shift that left Meredith alone in the couch watching TV until Ellen appeared at the door frame.

"What are you doing up so late?" Meredith asked. She was just surprised her pajamas weren't wet yet.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want a glass of milk?"

"Yes. And some Oreos."

"Okay."

She handed her a small blue pack of Oreos and her favourite glass filled with milk.

"_This makes no sense. She can't draw a line with a crayon, but she eats soup just fine. She's scared of scissors but here she is cracking cookies in tiny pieces and throwing them inside the milk." _

"Mommy, can you hand me a spoon please."

"Are you going to make Oreos soup again?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

She removed a small yellow plastic spoon from the drawer and **handed** her to Ellen. Ellen **easily reached** for it and started** eating** with it.

"_Wait. It's starting to make sense! I know what's definitely not wrong with her."_

She raced upstairs and brought and ultrasound picture with her.

"_I'm right. I just discovered her problem!"_

She went to the study I brought a sheet of paper and a pen back with her.

"Are going to make write again?"

"Let's just do an experiment. I'm going to write your name on the top of the page and you'll try to copy it."

She did as she was told and still no results.

"Why do you write with that hand?" Meredith asked.

"Because that's how everyone else does it."

"Try it with your other hand."

She did.

"It's mirrored. And on the right side of the page."

"That's why you couldn't do anything! You've been using the wrong hand all this time! You're left-handed!"

"Does that mean I'll write everything backwards?"

"Writing mirrored is common in young left-handed children. It's easy to fix. Try to draw a square."

It came out a little wobbly but it was near perfect.

"I did it! How did you know I was doing everything with the wrong hand?" Ellen asked.

"You were holding the spoon on your left. The pants zipper is on the right side which explains why you can't pull it up. You were forcing yourself to conversion without even realizing! Dyslexia, stuttering, and bed-wetting are all side effects. Two months from now you'll be 100% free from them if I'm correct."

"Am I the only one in the world who writes likes this?"

"Nope, you're part of the 8 to 15% with left-handedness. You and the can-opener might become natural enemies unless I can find an ambidextrous one but it also means you're better at seeing underwater, have a greater chance of being a genius, you're generally better at video games and if you ever have a stroke you'll recover faster than a right-handed!"

"Okay. Can I go back to bed? It's nice to know that but I'm really sleepy and it's 2AM."

"Yes you can."

**The ultrasound thing was included because researches have found that while you're in the womb the hand that's closer to you mouth will most likely become your dominant hand. All the other facts are true. I was surprised at some of them myself; to read more go to**** anythinglefthanded, they have tons of information. I'm left-handed myself I couldn't help to make one of their kids like me too.**

**Could you review please? This is the largest chapter I've written in a long time… please…**


	44. Chapter 44 Helping hands

**Part 1 of our surprise twist is here. Enjoy.**

"Are you sure you don't have anything more important to do? Because if you do I wouldn't like to be a burden." George asked for the 1000 time that day. It was early January, officially a year since he had returned. Ellen and Karen were now 5; Ruby and Grace were turning 8 in March.

George had gotten full custody of Jimmy and Samantha by Halloween, they had been living in a very nice flat but he wanted the children to have a backyard where he could place a swing set and a slide. So that morning they were helping him unpack all the stuff so the new house (5 minutes away from the hospital, 5 minutes away from the school and 10 minutes away from his mother's house) could be up and running in a matter of two days. He had also gotten his resident position back but the chief let him skip to 4th grade as soon as he accumulated enough O.R hours and later to 5th. He was working on trauma and no matter how ridiculous it may seem he was under April's orders.

But since she had given it up to Alex, given birth to two children and had a shotgun wedding by Joe's( not the one from the bar) commands (April's dad made sure she wouldn't raise his grandkids' alone so he didn't removed the gun from his son-in-law's head for a year.)

After taking 17 boxes with disabled furniture up the stairs of the small house Meredith's back were screaming "Do you know how old you are? Curl up underneath a blanket and learn how to knit!"

"Hey George do you mind if I leave? I have a patient to check and I have to pick the girls up from school in an hour."

"Of course. You've already unloaded half the stuff."

"Okay".

On the drive she nearly drove off the road and the rain didn't make it easier. She picked the kids, dropped them at her dad's and Danielle's and then went back to the hospital to do a quick surgery.

When she got home the pain hadn't gone away. She kept flinching at dinner and bed time, constantly telling Derek it would eventually go away.

She woke up on the morning of January 10th 2018 with her back getting the best out of her. It was the worst thing.

She had to go to the emergency room; now.

**I'm evil I know. I have a test on Thursday and after that I'll start with the next chapter.**

**Can you review please… even if it's you telling me to go to hell ;) **


	45. Chapter 45 Surprises?

**First of all, I have been multitasking for the past five days and my mind is in overdrive, second I should thank SweetLala92 for suggesting this is August, I was cynical at first but then I saw how it could fit with the things already written in the good old fanfic's notebook (only 15% of the things written there get to see the internet so it wasn't too hard).**

**Enjoy the twist.**

How could they miss it? They're doctors for crying out loud!

_Two hours earlier_

She had arrived at the hospital. Derek stayed home with the kids and she called a cab. By the time they arrived the pain was so strong the cab driver (the same one who was there when Christina gave birth to Karen since he had become their regular) had to call for help so they could bring her in the emergency room.

The diagnosis was easy:

…

…

…

…

…

"Is that a fetal heartbeat?"

She was in labor.

And she wasn't aware of the pregnancy.

And now still in shock the only thing she could do was call Derek telling him to come soon and prepare to start pushing in 20 minutes.

How didn't she realize it sooner? Her periods had been lighter and she had missed in November and June. She had given away two pairs of jean which suddenly didn't fit, been more fatigued and one time her nose started to bleed in the middle of the night.

Another contraction came and she knew it was time; Arizona came in to get things ready.

She didn't remember childbirth being so painful still she was felling really numb; her mind was still in shock.

Derek came in when she was crowning.

"What happened?"

"You did! Ouch! I don't remember this being as painful!" She hissed as another contraction hit her.

"You really didn't know?"

"Haven't you watched TLC? We have three daughters at home and crazy work hours you wouldn't have noticed either!"

"Okay. Let's just focus on bringing this baby to the world for now. We can talk later."

"Damn… right we can!"

"So just push."

"ARE YOU BLIND?"

"The head is almost out you're really close"

"STOP COMMENTING! This isn't YOUTUBE!"

"I'm your slave."

Then Arizona stopped the bickering along with a muffled cry.

"Congrats you have a baby boy!"

Their fourth child, a son was born at 8 A.M.

"Wait. Why is his cry so weird?" she asked as Arizona rushed the baby out to examination.

20 minutes later she got her answer:

The baby had navy blue eyes and Derek's hair, he was actually a week overdue, and both weight and length were perfect for a newborn. Unfortunately the little surprise baby hadn't been lucky in everything.

"He's mute?"

"I'm afraid he is."

Derek finally said something.

"Is a transplant an option?"

"Yes. But not until he's 8-9 years old. Until there he'll have to settle for sign language."

"Did I do this to him?"Meredith couldn't have felt worst.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't, this happened along with the conception you could be aware of the pregnancy and he'd still be mute."

Silence filled the room. Arizona left.

"He'll make it. We'll be here for him all the way."

"I know."

"What should we name him?" Derek asked.

"Is Elliot still in game?"

"Nah. Ellen claimed it to herself. If we could find a name starting with 'Y' our children's initials would form 'GREY'."

"I'd rather stay within the classic names zone. "

"Christopher? You always said that if we had a boy that's what we'd name him in case Elliot didn't fit."Derek suggested.

"I guess so."

The baby feeling left out since the beginning of the conversation looked up and smiled.

"He approves it."

"What about a second name?"

"I've always liked Tyler." Meredith suggested.

So though he was born mute Christopher Tyler Grey Shepred got great parents capable of caring for a child in his condition. His biggest problem was the great amount of estrogen at home.

**After the whole Ellen arc was done I didn't want all the chapters from there to be overly fluffy so when I read a suggestion on Meredith getting pregnant again I though " If I can twist it up a bit to bring a bit of trauma along it might just work" so that's how the Tyler was born… metaphorically speaking.**

**Reviews? Death threats? Thoughts? I'll be overjoyed if I can get 3 reviews or more…**


	46. Chapter 46 Sophie's choice

**Before you point a spit and a fire at me here's my reasons for not uploading:  
1 - Tests ended Wednesday, and I'm still a zombie feeling like going to bed at 8PM.**

**2- I've been planning a new story and also a new chapter for which research included re-watching movies from the Disney Renaissance (I had to give the tapes and DVD's way last summer… bad timing.) and after watching Hercules (which I had never seen before…) I decided that I just had to attempt drawing Meg; it turned out really cool thanks to the 8B pencil.**

**3 - I also watched Tarzan and Jane's British accent brought my alter-ego Madam Butterfly back to life. She's a retired opera singer and a really mean old lady whose favourite pass time is to criticize people and swear eternal hatred to Mary Costa since she tried out for Aurora's voice too and was outraged that they picked an American to be a European princess. **

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Meredith asked for the 100 time.

In order to get this we have to go back two days.

Tyler had proved to be a very quiet baby but he was mute so…

He had a weird muffled cry that required him to be always within eyeshot. Meredith and Derek had been watching him like hawks until that morning.

Meredith's three month leave had just ended and things were going back to normal; leave the twins at second grade class (that's the teacher's actual name…) drop Ellen at kindergarten and drop Tyler at Thatcher's house because he needed too much supervision that could not be offered at a day care. Then go to the hospital and try to leave before 5:30.

That morning they were scared to death: Derek was downstairs cooking breakfast and Meredith went to the girl's room to wake them up and dress them.

She went to check on Tyler and a bit of her died: he was holding him favourite toy in his left hand but smothering on the pillow since he was lying on his stomach.

She immediately called Derek and the little boy walked way unharmed, they also switched the toys form the right side of the crib to the left to prevent it to ever happen again. They also remembered to make sure he started writing with his dominant hand in case of left handedness to prevent Ellen War II to happen.

So now it resumed to this; one of them would have to stay home until Tyler was about two years old.

"I'll stay at home for six months. I don't mind." Derek said.

"Are you sure? I've seen how happy you are in the O.R and then coming home to the kids. I wouldn't want you to give that up for me and the kids."

"I can still cut. Most surgeries I do these days can easily be done by Shadow Shepred, I'll have the hospital send me the tougher cases home and the ones I can't find time to do I'll recommend to Amy. I can schedule my surgeries for your days off or every once in a while we'll trust the kids to your dad while we're both at the hospital. You have been at home for three months and I know how much you miss the scalpel. After those six months we'll switch and you stay home with the kids, and six months later we switch again and I stay home until he's two years old and is able to call out for more attention."

"I'm not going to lie, I'll miss staying home with them watching cartoons on Saturday mornings. "

"At least the kids won't come to visit you at the hospital with food poisoning after the worst waffles in the world."

"That happened once!"

"Strawberries and left over fish? "

"The cat was about to eat it and she's been getting chunkier. Obesity in household pets is a real problem you know…"

"Just stick to the plastic fruit from the girl's old kitchen set. It may be sexist, promoter of traditional and ridiculous values but it's safer for you."

**It's short but I have longer chapters in mind to be written once I can keep my eyes open after noon again. And I have a huge exam coming within a week so some reviews could help me out of my current" numb carcass buried between the pages of a dictionary" state…**


	47. Chapter 47 The Cat in the Hat

**Bigger update and I should be studying for my big exam on Wednesday. It's like the most important test of the year… and I haven't slept in days.**

Meredith woke up with a very ear-chirping meowing sound right by her ear. Since going back to work she did an extra sift here and there to make sure their family of six with three kids in private school that alone removed 800 to 900 dollars from their earnings would be able to obtain anything needed. The following school year it would be worse because at that school elementary school pupils paid a bit over 300 dollars per month and instead of two there'd be three leave alone when Tyler started nursery school within three years.

The result was waking up cranky in the middle of the night to go feed a baby (or if she was at the hospital using the breast pump so Derek could feed Tyler at home (too bad men don't come with boobs…)) and being really fatigued most of the times but mostly being able to hide it away from the kids. Going back to the point waking up with the cat's lovely song wasn't in her list of priorities… this until she opened her eyes to see Ellen holding a kitten instead of Buffy.

"Honey… where did you find that cat?"

"It was in the kitchen with the others. Ruby said that it was a gift from Jesus and Santa." She said innocently.

"Where's Buffy?"

"With the rest of her babies."

Oh shit… they had never gotten Buffy a kitty hysterectomy.

"How many of these are out there?"

"Nine."

So now there are two dilemmas: telling the kids they can't keep the kittens and getting rid of them.

"Can we keep them all mommy?" Gracie asked from the corner of the kitchen in her pink pajamas.

"Well, they're still too little to live away from their mommy but once they don't need her anymore I'm afraid you won't be able to keep them."

"WHY?"

"Because of Tyler; in a few months when he starts crawling there'll be cat fur all over the floor and then he'll put his hands in his mouth and swallow it."

"Shouldn't we send Buffy to Grandma if those are the circumstances?"

"Buffy will only be in your room and only comes in the kitchen to eat. She'll wear a shirt to keep the fur from spreading too much. But the less the best."

"Can we at least find them a home? We already named them. Each chose the names for three."

"Sure. But the ones you can't find homes for will go to the animal shelter."

They wouldn't but telling them that guaranteed that at least half the cats would be gone in two weeks. Besides based on their names Ruby would be the only one capable of keeping them alive though clichés:

Ruby's choice of names: Whiskers, Oliver, Missy.

Gracie's choice of names: Bon Jovi, Cher, Adele – no more MTV and VH1 for you missy.

Ellen's choice of names: Hercules, Megara (or Meg) and Mr. Meow-gee. - No more "Better with you "and I'm getting rid of your Hercules DVD no matter how much you love it.

"Mommy can I have your phone?" Ruby asked.

"Sure"

"Hi grandma! I was wondering would Marmaduke like a friend? Buffy just had kittens and they need homes. Would you like a male or a female? We have five boys and four girls. How do I know? We checked under their tails."She spoke on the phone.

"See? You each have three cats to give to someone who wants them, Ruby's already ahead of you." They didn't move.

"Chop chop. The clock's ticking."

The following week they all asked to go to the hospital hoping to shove the cats down someone's throat… metaphorically speaking.

"So you walk around and flash the cat's pictures to whoever seems like a cat person. You tell them to come to me if interested and overall don't you dare stealing gurneys from the emergency entrance. You caused enough harm the last time." Those were the only words Meredith told them before going into surgery.

"Well, Julia from school reserved Missy, Hilary's mom says she's okay with keeping Whiskers; her mom thinks it will help her get over their dead cat, the poor thing lived 16 years it was her time. And I haven't heard back from Hannah but if she convinced her mom into keeping Oliver they'll be calling dad this afternoon. So I guess my cats already have homes meaning I'm winning so I'll spend the next three hours watching TV in the lobby. Have fun." With this Ruby was done.

"Should we join forces?" Ellen proposed to her sister. Truth be told she had been a bit intimidated with Ruby giving her cats away so quickly.

"No way. I'm going straight to pediatrics; you know how parents tell their children that if they behave nicely at the hospital they'll give them a gift? That's how you get to give cats away. I'm marching to the terminal kids because their parents will do anything that will make them happy before they become angels and getting them a pet is one of them." With this she walked away.

"Telling your plans to the enemy hey? Big mistake, I know someone who's even more desperate for company."

And like that she went straight to geriatrics.

"And last year my husband died. That concludes my list of dead relatives." The old lady finally stopped rambling.

"Do you know what's not dying anytime soon? This adorable kitten. I've been calling her Meg because Hercules is one of my favorites Disney movies but you can change it."

"I don't know I'm old." Playing humble.

"Please miss? If I don't find her a home my mommy will give her to the animal shelter, look at those eyes! They're purple like the cartoon's! There are nine kittens, each one of us kids became responsible for three, and Meg's the only one who doesn't have a home yet! We're willing to get her operated before you take her if it's easier for you." She did her best to cry and hugged a stuffed Teddy Bear close while using her sleeves for Kleenexes.  
"Where's you mom? I want to see when I can send my son to pick Megara up."

"Thank so much Mildred! Meg will be so happy!"

Outside the old lady's room Karen was waiting for her.

"How did it go? I could hear you sobbing from out here."

"It's a wrap."

2 months later after Buffy's kitty hysterectomy the kittens were old enough to be picked up. They all went to their new homes, except for Oliver.

That afternoon Ruby was crying in the stairs holding the kitten close.

"What's wrong? I though your friend Hannah was getting Oliver." Meredith sat by her daughter's side.

"Her mom changed her mind. And now Oliver is going to the animal shelter and if it's anything like the movie, he'll have to run into Billy Joel to find a home."

"You named him Oliver because of Oliver & Company?"

"Yes. He's got orange fur."

"Well, we can make an exception, Oliver stays."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have told me that before I scared the cat with my sobs?"

**I have new chapter ideas; it's just finding the time to type them.**

**Could you please review? Like that I won't feel as guilty.**


	48. Chapter 48 MrsOportunity arrives part1

**Update! I have seven test and two assignments to do in the next 3 weeks and I haven't had a good night's rest since last year...Meaning yesterday I stayed the whole day in bed trying to fall asleep but not even painkillers could bring the headache down. Even better this morning I woke up with a sore throat. I have to spend less time on the computer because with my lack of sleep the shininess of the monitor is just making it worst. I'm warning you that there may be a lot more typos in this chapter than the usual.**

**Ignore me and just read, I have to lie down for a while. **

What's the lamest thing you can think of?

Everyone in Seatlle: Thatcher Grey's standup comedy at Joe's open night mic.

Our favourite docs had been Joe's major source of income but since the kids came Joe's had been wearing bread bags for shoes.

So on Friday's and the last Saturday of the month minors were allowed inside the bar and they had entertainment in the form of standup comedy and karaoke. The docs desperate for alcohol were there from 7 P.M to one in the morning; little did they know that inviting Meredith's dad would be a horrible idea.

First he thought he could handle just one martini, he had another 3 and when it was his time on stage, here's the result:

"_So a young boy comes to and older man to ask for permission to date his daughter, the dad tells him he'll have to pass a test:_

'_Take this apple with you and tomorrow tell me what you did with it.'_

_The next day he goes back to de house:_

'_What did you do with the apple?'_

'_I ate it.'_

' _What? You should have split it in half, given half to the poor, shared the other half with your family, planted a tree with the seeds and used the peel in a salad. Take this smoked sausage and tomorrow tell me what you did with it.'_

_And so he does._

'_What did you do with the sausage?'_

'_I cut it in half, one for the poor the other for my family and used the string to make shoelaces for my sister's old sneakers.'_

'_And what did you do with the plastic?'_

'_I turned it into a condom, f**ked your daughter and here's some milk for your cereal!'"_

Normally it would be hilarious but with the kids around? Bring the Disney Singstar and hope they don't remember the f word. Also burn your cell phones if you recorded the number.

"Who wants to play Singstar while we get Mr. Grey to a cab?" Joe asked.

The answer was: "ME! ME! ME! ME!"

"Shall we play with battle or solos?"

"How about you each sing a solo and then we sing who sings against who?" Joe proposed.

"Okay!"

Shortly after Tyler was born Ellen had given up on the singing lessons. Honestly Julia's mom had already trained her to sing opera and was out of ideas making the lessons very boring. Still she could score the highest punctuation possible at any karaoke game making the most feared adversary.

While each one of the kids tried to claim a song Joe called all the adults over:

"So this is the following; I created a website to promote the bar especially the family nights and I wanted to ask you if I could record the kids singing and put it on-line. I've only got 6 entries in 8 months so you can see it's not very popular. What do you say?"

"Okay by me. This place it's been like a cemetery lately" was the verdict.

Of course Ellen won but that wasn't the end of it.

Apparently someone who visited the website downloaded the video and re-uploaded it on youtube making Ellen Elliot Shepherd's rendition of "Everybody Wants to be a Cat" a viral video featured in the initial page of youtube for three months. "Once upon a Dream", "Under the Sea" and a duet of "A Whole New World" with Matt Sloan were also big around the internet, but not as big was the first one because she sang the last three with her real voice au contraire of the first in which she sang while impersonating the cats.

Joe received a whole new bunch of clientele, great part of them just to get Ellen's autograph until a man in black showed up around April and asked Joe to tell him the girl's full name and how to contact her parents.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are. Her parents can't even take her to the grocery store without her being recognized. I think they should get her a bodyguard."

He flashed a badge, private investigator.

"They're right over there."

**Not what you think, and I'll spend the next week studying for my history test this Friday so reviews would be so appreciated… please… I had to take two painkillers to write this…**


	49. Chapter 49 MrsOportunity arrives part2

**One more test to go! It's going to take up the whole weekend so that's why I'm updating today… enjoy :)**

Charles Lee Ray wore a suit and a coconut hat a là Charlie Chaplin, he had been redheaded at a younger age but now well into his 60's he was mostly bald with only bit of gray hair, he had icy blue eyes and the creepiest mustache you've ever seen.

So when he appeared in front of Meredith and Derek it creped them out.

"Charles Lee Ray, private investigator. Could I have a word with you?"

"Wow, wow, wow! Chucky?" they both looked incredulously.

"Yes, me and that murderous doll have the same name could you please get passed that? I used to have freckles and got rid of them with a skin graft."

"What did we do?" Derek asked.

"I'd rather wait until most of these people left to discuss business."

"Joe! Don't you think it's getting late?" Cristina who had been hearing the conversation yelled.

"Alright folks! It's closing time, we're still here tomorrow!"

Two hours later the people finally realized that they were supposed to leave and acted accordingly.

"What do you want from us?"

"Well I was hired by Disney to track down your daughter. We'd like to audition her for a voice acting role that should stay top secret until you can fly over to the studio."

"Nice try pal. You want permission you'll have to tell us what, why her and when should our lawyer get in contact with you. We want to be sure of your credentials before agreeing on anything." Derek stated.

"You shall not tell this to anyone: Hercules 2 has been in production for 3 years and the missing part now is the voice actors. The central character is Hercules and Megara's daughter and every kid or adult they tried out did not fit. She'll be six years old in the movie, so they want a voice with a childlike innocence but that can reflect sarcasm and wittiness. There are three songs in which she sings so we need a kid with great talent along with believability; when they showed the videos to me I actually wondered if she was a cat."

"I don't know; she really loved the first movie but we have a son who's mute so having a sister doing voice acting would be very distasteful."

"Here is my card. Once you've made your decision give me a call." and like that he left to pick up his phone whose ringtone was "I'm Chucky, wanna play?"

Later that night…

"I don't think that a kid who doesn't want to be a cartoon exists." Meredith stated.

"But where's our pickle: We have 8 eight old twins who would be very jealous and a son who's mute. Can you imagine how he would feel like when he was watching that movie and he told him "Your sister did that voice"?"

"It is a good point but; how many times does an opportunity like this come? If she ever finds out she could have been in the sequel of her favourite movie she'll never forgive us."

"Why did her favorites and to be Tarzan, Hercules and Mulan instead of the girly ones like the Little Mermaid or Cinderella? Those two already have two sequels, what are the odds of them having another one?"

The discussion ended in this: having a lawyer talk to Chucky and then considering letting Ellen audition.

The lawyer told them this: The guy was telling the truth, the audition would be in July and if she got selected they'd record the voice in a week. To promote the movie the company would also fly them to Disney world and allow them to invite 20 other people and pay them a one week stay.

It was getting tempting.

**Should they accept it?**

**Please review! I really screwed up in a pretty important test today and I need something to cheer me up and get my mind of it… it's urgent, I don't like to cry over spilled milk but I getting close to it. Even if it's just one review…please**


	50. Chapter 50 And then came the 50th

**Sorry it took so long to update; but this is the 50****th**** chapter so it took more thought and time to finish it. And now for another 50! Enjoy :P**

The past few days had been memorable although Ellen would not remember anything in a matter of 3 months, isn't that what goes on as a child? Each day is like the one before, being anywhere close to 10 years of age seems extremely far, time goes by 20 times slower; and you have this illusion I like to call the "Peter Pan complex" in which you don't seem grow up until one day you look back and think "OMG it's been 10 years since I saw the Jungle Book 2 in the front row of the theater and screwed up my neck" (true story).

Today she was getting closer to the 10 year mark as she was graduating from kindergarten.

The ceremony wasn't very long, each class had a number and then there was the delivery of the diplomas.

After one of the teachers was done with her meaningless speech the three year olds had their number: random is all I can think of. Basically the boys were holding a giant piece of taffeta and the little girls were skipping in circles wearing butterfly wings; really corny but parents just happen to love those.

The 4 year age group just stood there moving their arms slightly while doing playback of some song, the choreography got faster toward the end but unless your kid was up there is was really boring although the chubby cheeks and large eyes made it cuter. In that group were Emily and Justin (consult chapter 37) both wearing white t-shirt and denim skirt and Bermudas respectively.

Then there was break time, which was really dumb because the 5 year-olds were asked to come an hour sooner and their act wasn't until the second half.

FYI the five year-olds were split in two classes A and B; the kids from the A class were the ones who had been at that school since the age of 3 and the B the kids who had come just the year before. All of the kids from our docs were in that class was well as most of their friends.

The two classes were like day and night: the A class was made of 15 girls and 6 boys and the B of 15 boys and 6 girls; the A was a terror during class and angels in the playground the B destroyed the playground and behaved well in class.

These differences would be noticed later on the show.

Meredith and Cristina used this break time to sneak to the back parking lot and yell at Derek and Owen who still hadn't arrived; you see Mark and Derek weren't always roommates at college as in the beginning Mark had a roommate who was always high; earlier that week they had gone to that friend's bachelor party in Vegas and took Owen with them.

At that party they went to a strip club and when Mark got a lap dance his flag wouldn't go down he had to run to the emergency room. After that he decided to go home.

Meanwhile Owen and Derek at a very drunk state decided to sneak in a local zoo; when they woke up the next morning a female gorilla named Kala was licking their toes and they weren't wearing pants. Not knowing if they had been raped by the gorilla or forgotten their pants in the beach when they went skinny dipping with the rest of the idiots at 2AM, they had only ten hours to be back home and their wallets were in the pants' pockets.

After snatching some shorts from the staff cabin they went all Mr. Bean on vacation but instead of dressing up like nuns they decided to krump for change, baby! And with part of the money they made, they were able to go back to the hotel and retrieve more items of clothing.

They got on the car and tried to drive but when they were two hours away from Seattle they ran out of fuel and being closer to Seattle than the next gas station, ditched the car in a parking lot and hitchhiked.

Meanwhile Meredith yelled at Derek.

"Where are you?

"I'm ten minutes away!"

"Why aren't you here yet in the first place?"

"The car broke down and we had to beg for a lift!"

"That's great and all but break time just ended!"

"We're taking a shortcut! Go back inside we'll arrive in 5 minutes."

Knowing she was lying Cristina questioned Meredith.

"You do know the B class goes first right?"

"Sure I do. But like that I know they'll actually show up before the play starts."

"And to think that just yesterday you nearly died."

"What about you? It seems that just two hours ago you were giving birth in a cab."

"Do you think they're getting too old too fast?"

"For them time doesn't seem to pass by, they still don't have a real purpose in life besides Saturday morning cartoons and skinned knees, they don't know about all the evil in the world, it's still the innocence faze in which there doesn't seem to be anything else besides this area; next year they'll know how to read, and five years from now they'll be in 5th grade, and then there will be braces, bras, boys then high school and before they know it they're in college. And then it's down to the two of us since men die sooner."

"At least we can trash talk in the nursing home."

Before they could finish this cheery conversation they were treated with the wonderful view of two grown men riding on a pink bike made for a very small child. Owen was riding with Derek sitting on his shoulders with a large backpack slugged across his shoulder.

"What the hell?" they both said.

"Why aren't you two in there? You're going to miss the show." The men-children asked.

"Now's the B class, our kids aren't up there for another two minutes." Cristina held back a chuckle.

"What's with the Barbie bike? And the yard gnome in the basket?" Meredith asked.

"We are not proud of it, but today a little girl lost her bike and that old woman that lives by the grocery store lost her garden gnome and great part of her lawn and fence."

Once they hid the evidences of the crime they went back inside to watch the play with the sappiest plot ever.

When the curtains rose they saw eight little girls dressed like flowers placed in a random order with five of the boys dressed like trees. Ellen was in one of the corners with yellow petals around her face.

Then the lights went up as Matthew Sloan entered dressed like the sun and got up on a chair; a little girl in a red dress came to "water" her garden and then left. Two girls dress like bees came in and gave each flower a hug and a kiss on the cheek; then four girls dressed like butterflies came and did the exact same, one of them being Karen. The "bugs" and the sun left and the little girl came back to say goodbye to her garden and the play ended.

There were still two other numbers before the diplomas but the kindergarten system worked according with birthdates rather alphabetical in terms of ordering meaning Karen was called in the middle, Matthew a few kids later and Ellen was the second to last.

Lots of pictures were taken that day and to celebrate the kids got to go to Pizza Hut and then to the playground right before sunset.

"Sweetheart can we tell you something?" Meredith and Derek stopped next to the swing their daughter was riding.

"You're not having a baby are you?"

"No. A few months ago a man came to mommy and daddy; he asked us if you'd like to audition for a voice role on Hercules 2 and we told him yes."

"What? I'm getting to be a cartoon?"

"If they think your voice is good enough then yes."

"Which role?"

"It has to stay top secret until the day of the audition. Mommy is flying with you in three weeks and if you get chosen I'll fly with the twins there to meet you while Tyler stays with Grandma Caroline." Derek explained.

"This is the happiest day of my life! Can I get an ice cream?"

"I thought you already though this was the best day ever?"

"Well it's still not yet perfect…."

And that night when the children were sound asleep Meredith and Derek planned on celebrating as adults and they were getting hot and heavy until…

"Derek? Why do you have "Owen's my sexy mama" tattooed on your ass?"

"What happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas?"

**And that makes it fifty, my back hurts from sitting in this damn office chair for so long and the whole play thing was part of my kindergarten graduation in which I was one of the butterflies and everyone wore spandex, the 3 and 4 years old acts were also part of that ceremony, as well as the A and B classes (my first name starts with an A so I've always been of the A class even when the classes were mixed).**

**Any thoughts on the 50th? There's plenty of more still to come until Meredith and Derek die of old age. Will you please review? Please… **


	51. Chapter 51 The Gospel Truth

**Hold the pitchforks don't kill me now! Two reasons for which I haven't yet updated this:**

**Total writers block, **_**Do I skip the whole summer? Do I write this supper detailed? I sick of this I'm rewriting the whole chapter form scratch…**_

**-I've been in no-stop pain for three weeks. One day I had to go to a friend's house to do a statistics assignment and my right ear was pounding and it hurt so bad that if I tried to take a deep breath I'd start crying. The next day I went to the doctor they gave some medicine and sent me home, by Easter Sunday my other ear started to hurt so I went to the ENT and he gave me some eardrops and told me to shower with earplugs and now my right ear is hurting again. **

**Now I feel bad for such a small update but I have two tests this week and there's a national holiday Wednesday so I'll try to update again really soon.**

"This is very simple. Can you read?" the lady conducting the audition asked.

"No. I'm starting first grade this fall…" Ellen replied shyly.

"Okay. Then I'll just read a few random sentences the cartoon says and you say them back to me." Usually they wouldn't have been this patient but with a child that small (in most Disney movies the kids' voices are usually done by kids from the ages of 10 to 13) and their desperation they would have painted her fingernails if they had to.

"_Oh mom! Can't I play outside just for another ten minutes?" _

"_Oh mom! Can't I play outside just for another ten minutes?" _

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Yea right; it's not like the guy owns his weight in fan letters…"_

"_Yea right; it's not like the guy owns his weight in fan letters…"_

"_I don't like those; they're too tight and hurt my ankles."_

_I don't like those; they're too tight and hurt my ankles."_

Each sentence had a different emotion given to it so it would give an idea of what the kid was capable of to the lady and those other two guys sitting in next to her; the first one was a plead, the second an interrogation and a confusion, the third sarcasm, and last but not least the fourth was just a simple statement.

"How did she do?" Meredith had been waiting outside the room by Ellen's insistence.

"She's perfect for the role; we have another audition and if she gets chosen for it we'll be calling you."

Just as Meredith was turning on the rental car's engine her phone ringed.

"Mommy's phone."

"Hi, can you hand the phone to your mommy I need to talk to her." she did as she was told.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Grey I mean Mrs. Shepred; this is Linda from the audition; the kid we just auditioned was awful so I have really good news: Ellen got the job. Can you come back to the studio and pick up a script? I wouldn't allow that but we're closing in on the deadline and we need Ellen to memorize the lines so it will be easier tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? She's starting that soon?"

"Can you make it?"

"I think so…"

"Then be here by 9 in the morning, the copy of script we're giving you only has her lines and we'd like for you to sign a form keeping you or any members of your family to reveal anything from the movie. It must stay top secret until its release in September."

"Okay. We're still in the parking lot…"

"Oh that's right I can see from my window."  
After they were done with that, all that was left to do was to call Derek and tell him to fly with the twins to the studio from New York.

**Review please… pwease… *pouts*.**


	52. Chapter 52 Be Prepared 1

**This one will be mostly a filler because I feel I must write about this. This week I'm going to have 3 tests and the last two are both grades I need to get up if I want to end the year with straight A's so I couldn't spend too much time on this one. But after this week there's a week with no tests and only an assignment dateline which I'll try to make worth. So far I'm keeping my eyes on June 15****th****, that's my finish line.**

Ellen Elliot Grey Shepred had provided the voice of a Disney character as long as recorded some covers to promote the re-releases of Disney classics (Since only 1 out 14 movies Disney makes these days is actually good they'll make more with re-releases than the actual shitty movies) such as "I wanna be like you" from The Jungle Book, "He's a tramp" from Lady and The Tramp (a five year old wearing a red dress with matching gloves and clip-on's while singing that in a karaoke at a birthday party did make for a cute video yet to be released) and "When you wish upon a star" from Pinocchio with even more to be recorded during winter break.

And today, her first day of Elementary school it was killing her.

First off; Hercules 2 was originally going to be a straight to DVD sequel of the first movie but the good folks at Disney decided to release it to theaters last minute meaning she was going to be at the red carpet premiere in January. She had a legal obligation not to divulge anything to her classmates including her role and even after the premiere it would be hard to get them to believe her because the Shepherds' lawyer advised them to have her daughter credited with pseudonym to protect her identity; at least she was given the opportunity to pick her "Superstar name" which was Elliot Grey, technically part of her name but kind of an unusual name for a girl (Derek suggested Rose DeWitt Bukater or Rose Dawson but Meredith didn't want the dad's reading the end credits to start thinking about Kate Winslet's boobs…)

So yeah, not being able to tell her friends about her big movie role or her recording contract and having to settle for Disneyworld was driving her nuts.

Even worse Ruby and Grace (starting 3rd grade) who were very chatty had minor roles in Hercules and also recorded a cover of "The Siamese Cat Song". If Ellen wasn't nervous before she definitely was nervous now, knowing her sisters would spill the beans sooner or later and would probably blame it on her.

While she thought about this, the presentation of the teacher to the parents and students had ended. The tables rather than being placed in rows were in a "U" shape, her teacher Mrs. Mary (as she did not want to be called by her dreadful last name) explained that this way she could see all the students from her desk and would immediately know if they were distracted or needed help.

She was a sweet not-so-young-not-so-old woman who patiently listened to each kid rambling about their likes and dislikes and what they had done in vacation. Ellen again had to settle for Disneyworld with her best friend Karen and siblings except for Tyler who was too young to remember it anyways and stayed at Grandma Shepherd's.

After lunch Mrs. Mary handed them their school books so their parents could stick the nametags at home, and let them practice writing their full names. Ellen of course did not like doing this noticing the girl on her right had a much prettier handwrite; Mrs. Mary explained her that some people believe your handwrite can reveal everything about your personality, so like we're all different we all different handwrites which may change as the years go by.

That day her father came to pick her up along her sisters and she tried to find a way to tell her backpack apart from the other two in her class alone who were identical (F### you mass production!)

**Review? Please? The real life Mrs. Mary died almost four years ago so I thought it'd be nice to turn her into a zombie via FanFiction… was it a good idea?**


	53. Chapter 53 Be Prepared 2

**Sorry I was out for so long, but guess what? Three school days left! It's closed until Monday because of the annual religious carnival in which the school lays right in the middle and the traffic is cut. Then it's Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday left and Friday is the last day but it doesn't count because it's the class trip; an apology from schools everywhere to their students for depriving them of anything that might give them any form of joy. Sorry for my absence, I had to do it to improve my grades if I wanted straight A's, and if my Chemistry teacher takes some pity on me I may just get that.**

**I'll stop the rambling now, once again my apologies and enjoy, I really want to write this story arc right.**

Hercules 2 had made record numbers at box office right on the first week opening at number 1 on the day of its release. Ellen had been the star of the red carpet having spent the whole night being followed by the cameras (luckily she was allowed to bring Karen along) and whenever a cast photo was to be taken she of course was always in the middle and in some cases being held up by the muses.

She gave some interviews, a lot of photos and didn't go to bed (in this case the plane back to Seattle) until 3 Am.

Sadly they had expected the weather to be warmer and if you know how a little girl's mind works you know that when they have a cute pink dress on they hate having to cover it with a cardigan, so the next morning she woke up with the worst flu of her young life having walked around in a sleeveless dress in late January.

She went to Thatcher's house with Tyler who had just turned one and she slept the whole morning. After lunch she asked if she could watch a movie and her grandpa told her they had sent her an early copy of her movie whose DVD release was not scheduled for another two weeks. She watched the behind the scenes to see if the other cast members were bragging her (yes they were) and then asked to see the movie again.

Later that afternoon she was surprised by a visit from her best friend Karen who had brought her the homework the cleaning lady sent them.

"Why would Cathy watch us until the end of the week?"

"Well, apparently Mrs. Mary is very sick and Cathy will watch us until they can find us a substitute teacher."

"How sick? Are we talking belly ache or fever?"

"No one told us anything. All we know is that she won't be coming back to us for a while."

"That's a pity. I really like her."

"Me too, do you want to watch cartoons?"

"Okay, let's just stay away from Disney Chanel, I don't I'll be watching that again for at least 3 months."

…

It had been a week since Mrs. Mary sudden illness and Meredith and Derek were still dealing with their incredibly curious daughter.

When the twins were born their saw their careers as both a pro and a con; they knew their children would be able to get everything they needed and in case of a sudden flu or appendicitis they would know what to do, sadly they also knew they wouldn't have as much time at home as they would like.

A con they had never thought about was knowing way too much.

"We can't tell her about that, she's just turned 6 I don't want to shatter her vision of a rainbow colored world." Meredith somehow managed to say with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm with you on that one, but she's at the hospital with us at least twice a week and by now she knows everything and everyone better than we do. I'm quite positive she will find Mrs. Mary's room and once she's in there there's no way she is getting out; she'll assist the whole process and witness such horror than by the end of it she'll no longer be a kid, a great chunk of her childhood will be gone with it. I saw it with my dad, you saw it with your dad leaving and later with your mom's Alzheimer's, we see it every day with the patients' family, we know what that does to a person." Derek kept his right fist clasped as he said this.

"I mean, I was twenty five with my mom but still it was horrible to see her disappear like that in front of me."

"Do you think it's better to lose someone as a child or an adult?"

"That depends on the person, but in most cases I'd say was an adult. When you're a kid you have no idea of what is happening besides the latest episodes of the Rugrats."

"The "Rugrats"?"

"Shut up I was eleven when it started. When you lose someone so dear to you before the age of twenty it's like you are forced to grow up overnight. But at the same time you get this numb sensation, almost as if you're just rooming around in life without paying attention to it."

"And you say you were bad at poetry."

…

Ellen snook in her teacher's room, Karen was at chess club (she wasn't the empress of the nerds for nothing) so today it was just her.

"Are you better?"

"Sweetheart I'm afraid you'll have to leave in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Because they're taking me into surgery this afternoon, they'll see what they can do and be as aggressive as they can if we're in luck and the medication is working properly they'll be sending me home within 6 weeks."

"Does that mean you'll be coming back?"

"Honey don't get your hopes up, even if there's any success they have been telling me I won't go back to teaching until the next school year."

Ellen pouted hearing this.

"Can you promise me something?" The 48 year-old teacher asked her.

She nodded with her head.

"Promise me you will not come two visit me until it's been another two weeks. If everything goes as intended you will see me in your classroom next year."

"Okay."

"And as soon as I get clearance I will go to the school for a visit. Make sure you tell your classmates about that."  
"I will, I promise."

…

After a long summer the first day of second grade was upon her. She ran up to her classroom with a huge smile on her face and busted the door open.

"Hi Ellen! Did you have a nice summer?"

"Sylvia?"

**No you have not missed anything I'll explain who Sylvia is next update, which will hopefully come very soon since I feel very guilty. This chapter was mostly my first attempt to make you all fall in love with Mrs. Mary, and if things go as planned she will play a key-role in this Fic.**

**Do you like Mrs. Mary yet? Please tell me in a review! It's very important for me to know that.**

**I'll be over the moon if I get two reviews, so please! Even if it's just you telling me to go to hell…**


	54. Chapter 54 Second grade blues

**Sorry for the weekly wait, I was sick all week but somehow managed to go to the class trip yesterday, my foot slipped and I was hanging from my arms being directly on a rope 17 meters off the ground (I did have and harness but once you fall and are only hanging from it, it's awkward when you want to go back up)**

**Enjoy a small chapter because I could not think of anything else to write.**

"Sylvia? Out of all people it had to be that bitch Sylvia!"

Ellen kept throwing toys that were conveniently scattered on her bed while at the same time screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I want MY REAL TEACHER! NOT THAT BLONDE BIMBO OF A SUB!"

Using her anger she kicked off her shoes and socks and threw her lamp against the wall; finally collapsing on her pillow in final minutes of a fit.

Meredith and Derek stood in the hallway doing nothing.

"Don't you think we should go in there and punish her?"

"Nah, she'll get tired and once it gets quiet in there we can go in and throw in a pep talk."

"I don't think this is a good system."

"We got four kids, that itself is not a good system."

…

Christmas had come and gone and so had Ellen's seventh birthday and now Tyler had just turned two, Ellen had developed a bond with her brother had he turned out to be also left-handed and giving the stats for the twin theory a big middle finger. Never mind my drift as I was saying they had bond being Ellen the only one in the damn house who could show him how to hold crayons that he surprisingly did not eat like one of my dad's messed-up cousins.

Ruby and Grace were getting closer to their tenth birthday and Karen's 8th wasn't so far either.

Mrs. Mary had not yet got back to work, her illness had declined around July of the past year not allowing her to go back to work and making Ellen's life a living hell having to put up with a hypocrite substitute teacher who would only care for one student out of twenty-one, this particular student being goody two-shoes Stewie.

"_Stewie, why did you take off your shoes?"_

"_I…I… I felt like taking them off."_

"_If you don't think you need them I'm putting them on the windowsill to air them out a little bit and then I'm gonna keep them for my baby boy!"_

Ugh, so annoying! Why couldn't she get Mrs. Mary back, they had a few visits from their favourite teacher along the year; her hair was cut awfully short and it was pitch-black, the Mrs. Mary she knew had red shoulder length hair.

All that was left to do was to wait for Mrs. Mary return or hope bitch Sylvia would go all Rosemary's baby and give birth to the anti-Christ.

**Wanna something? In real life Stewie name was Bruno, not sure how that's relevant…**

**I have two more chapters in mind, he next one won't be very big the one following it? Huge!**

**Now I have noticed I've had three review free chapters in a row so will you please review this time? Doesn't even have to make sense, if you want just write a random word like "potato" or "cannabis".**

**Pretty please…review…**


	55. Chapter 55 The One That Came Third

**I've been so neurotic in getting the next chapter right that I realized I never uploaded this one. It's pretty "fanfiky" and ridiculous but please bare this one with me because I have to write this one so I fuse this with the last two and hopefully write the most epic chapter I'll ever write.**

**So please enjoy my absurd fantasies :)**

Third grade was indeed a great year.

Along the last months of second grade visits from Mrs. Mary who had gotten extremely better in comparison to when she was diagnosed; so it wasn't in any form a surprise when she was allowed to go back to teaching and held up for the entire year.

Although Mrs. Mary was still a patient so every other Friday afternoon she left to get her treatment, she never explained or told her students the name of her illness or what the treatment consisted of exactly. Though they all knew what she had they didn't know up to what point that could kill a person, so to them it was just a bad thing that didn't deserve to be on this world and harm someone they cared so much about.

On these Fridays, Sylvia would stay with them, even that now she was pregnant again (1st pregnancy didn't work) and complained of out tired she was. It's not like she did anything hard! Friday afternoon for cryin' out loud! Those are the two hours reserved for art class, all she had to do was two hand out a few drawings for them color or something and sit behind a desk, it'd not rocket science.

Anyways, it was a great year; maybe the best one so far.

Sadly summer holidays were being as boring as the usual.

Until they got a phone call two weeks after the last day of school.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Shepred, this is Charles Lee Ray. Do you remember me?"

"Oh yeah, Chucky!" Derek exclaimed remembering the guy who got his daughter a summer job.

"I've told you once, I've told you twice: Do not call me Chucky! I was here way before Child's play."

"Sorry."

"Did Ellen enjoy the voice over role?"

"She loved it of course. Is there a kid who doesn't like cartoons?"

"Great; the Disney folks are in my throat again. They have a lot of projects they'd like her to participate and I was wondering if I could stop by and sort of "pitch" them to her under your permission and presence. "

"I'll talk to my wife about it, but I don't think she'll say no."

"Okay, I'll wait for confirmation. Do you still have the same address?"

"Yes, we do."

Two days later Chucky was sitting at their kitchen table with multiple folders spread on a random order.

"So, we'd like you to record a few more cover versions and music videos. Does it sound okay?"

"I'm more on the videos side, but it's reasonable." Ellen faked a British accent for the novelty of it.

"And we have four voiceover roles and one that's both live action and voiceover. In This last one you'd be both a regular child and her made up alter ego of a ragdoll; though you'd still have to audition both for camera and voice."

"I really want to do that one. Is it okay mommy?"

"We're going to talk about it overnight and we'll give an answer within the next two days. Remember? Just like we did last time." Meredith wasn't still very thrilled about her daughter being in show business, but at least with voice acting she wouldn't be seen. This was totally different.

"And the four voice roles are: a child version of Jane Porter; a Lady Bug which isn't really a bug is more of an anime meets Thumbelina kind of thing, it's only for a twenty minute short it's the one that takes the least amount of time. There are also two which I think are very cool: Would you like to voice a male character? It's a re-telling of Johnny Appleseed made for nursery school kids; that one is exactly one hour long because those little firecracker's can't stay still for too long."

"I really like the Jane and Johnny ones. The lady bug not really." And she was smart because production of this one would soon be cancelled.

"And the cherry on top of it all: Would you like to voice the newest Disney princess?"

"Is it a girly one or a Mulan type of girl?"

"Ballerina who wants to learn karate. The audition is only net summer so you have a year to think about it."

"I'll think about, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

They ended up taking 6 covers, 3 music videos, Jane, Johnny and the ragdoll thing starting filming in three weeks. The others were split accordingly to availability: songs and videos for winter break; Johnny for spring break and Jane for summer 2022.

**Review please? FanFictionNet is making our lives even easier when it comes to reviewing. Pwetty pwease…**


	56. Chapter 56 To her looking out for me

**I worked very hard on this chapter and I just finished it today July 5****th**** at 22:34.**

**Great part of this really happened to me when I was in fourth grade and this chapter is my Titanic so I'm thanking you right way for taking the time to read this. I really needed to write this one in order to finally get some closure.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Fall 2021**

Oh the sadness that comes with the end of the summer; happy little children go from jolly little elves in cute bathing suits to mass production souls with colored backpacks they're looking forward to ditch. Unless of course we're talking about first graders whose dumbness knows absolutely no limits and still think growing up is fun; newsflash little derp: it's all downhill from your fifth birthday: school, high school, college, job, cane, coffin.

And now Ellen was a fourth grader: the top of the food chain (there are 5th and 6th graders but be honest who needs them? They're babies who are no longer cute) and this was shaping out to be another third grade but with icing: bitch Sylvia was due in months.

The first day was pretty cool; Mrs. Mary had three enigmas written on the board the kids had to solve by the end of the day (Ellen solved the hardest one though some douche kid claimed her find as his *dickhead*).

**Still fall of 2021**

It was going pretty well until a week later Mrs. Mary took a turn for the worst and had to go on a leave, making them all very sad.

Now Sylvia would stay with them but maternity leave was coming soon so a new teacher had to be hired, for the first time a male teacher, named Nicholas with blue eyes and 29 candles.

Nick would co-teach with Sylvia for a week and then leave, but on that day of October 17th all the kids came up with a realization: Mrs. Mary might never come back.

So newbie Nick had to deal with a bunch 21 brokenhearted kids in tears on the first day. Nobody said it'd be an easy year; they just assumed it.

**December 2021**

The kids weren't liking the new teacher a lot, truth be told they were still reluctant about losing Mrs. Mary again.

Two days before Winter break Nick left the classroom to get some paperwork and it was total chaos.

Kids were beating each other up (now the "U" shaped row of desks didn't seem like such a good idea…), singing show tunes, drawing on the board, running for the fun of doing so and the worst: one kid was doing the worm from the teacher's desk to the door and another kid would pull him from the legs back to the desk saying "I gotta catch that whale" when the kid weighted like 20 pounds.

The teacher from the room next door heard the circus and showed up out of nowhere giving them a 20 minute yelling session and when intern Nick came back they got another sermon and ended up with this rule:

"Until Easter none of you will have the 10 minute break time at 3:30 and you will stay in here from 2 to 4:30 without ever leaving."

So that kind of made the kids hate him really much.

But the real thing Ellen was looking forward to was her and Karen's visit to Mrs. Mary before her departure to Disney.

When they got to her house it got a little scary: Mrs. Mary's hair was pretty short again and her cheeks had ballooned up to looking like a frog.

"Don't be scared of this. It's from my meds." The lovable teacher assured them right away.

As they entered the house with Meredith and Cristina behind them, Ms. Mary escorted them to her living room leading them to the couch, settling herself in the armchair.

Ellen and Karen didn't really get a chance to speak too much, besides bitching about the new sub and then they looked around the room while Mrs. Mary engaged in a "The View" like conversation.

The class had made a gift for her: a small board with pictures, drawings and poems.

"It's not fair. Andrea draws mistletoe better than I do." Ellen mopped.

"Well, how many times have you drawn it?" Mrs. Mary asked.

"Not that many."

"Well, maybe Andrea has drawn them more times and because of it they look better. Practice makes perfect."

And that damn memory would stick with her forever.

**February 2022**

It had been a busy morning in the Shepred household: they had all slept in and were very late.

Ruby and Grace were about to turn twelve and had started with the whole "following the trends" phase in which accessories are like blood; you really need them but you eventually lose them (we're talking women people! No internal injuries.) Long story short they delayed everybody.

Tyler was way more than ready to go and Ellen used the opportunity to go back to bed even fully clothed. Meredith and Derek were loading stuff in the car in frenzy and Grace was pissed about her dad barging in the bathroom and dragging her to the car with only one eye pasted with eye-liner (kids these days…).

When she arrived to the classroom, Ellen felt a very strong cramp but ignored it, and another one, another one and ten more until it was unbearable.

"She asked permission to leave the classroom and see Anastasia.

Anastasia was the telephones lady, a receptionist who also served as a school nurse; whenever a kid was a little warm she had a thermometer in her drawer, when you fell and scrapped your knees she had a band-aid with your name on it, stomach ache? She'll call mommy to pick you up.

Anything worse than that the hospital in five minutes down the road.

After checking her temperature and noticing she was a little warm she called Meredith seeing how seriously Ellen was hurting.

Turned out Ellen needed her appendix taken out. Thankfully Anastasia called Meredith with enough time before it got to the point of bursting.

**April 2022**

Today Mrs. Mary came for a visit. Every kid got a chance to tell her what they had been up to.

Mrs. Mary brought them candy bars, which they all loved of course.

While Mrs. Mary was chatting with Nick Ellen heard her say this:

"They've all grown up so much since the first year. Ellen improved a lot when it comes to behavior, there was this phase in which she'd talk back to everyone, I wouldn't know that know if I hadn't seen it."

It was one of the happiest moments of her life; that meant her teacher, her heroine, was in some level proud of her. She didn't really say it, her tone gave it away.

Right before she left Ellen asked her:  
"Will you come to our end of the year ceremony?"

"That day you will all look at the front row of chairs and I will be there watching you all do that play. I promise."

For some reason Ellen kept the candy bar wrap as if it was the last one she'd ever see.

**Late April 2022**

At first Ellen didn't want to do the whole Disney princess thing; truth be told with the exception numbers 5, 7, 8, 9 she thought they were stupid.

But for months all her classmates were going all"It's such a great honor how can you say no?" "You'll be a role model to millions of little girls" "It's a Disney princess! If they follow the pattern you'll become a Disney Legend!"

So she started to consider wasting another summer in a recording booth and eventually decided to audition in June.

Two days earlier she read a few lines from the Jane movie via Skype and the casting director didn't like her.

There's a scene in which Jane finds her mother dead on her bed and is so shocked to call for help that she gets under the covers next to the corpse and cries wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, this scene would be equivalent to Mufasa, Bambi and the entire The Fox And Hound all together in one big huge ball of tears.

Apparently she wasn't convincing enough, although she got the part she was told "If when we record this scene you're not convincing us, we'll have an adult actress record it and then alter the pitch."

It did not help at all the fact that she had been cast in the part of "The Witch" for her school play. The Witch was the only female character besides the narrators and was the part every girl wanted since they all wanted to be either singers or actresses (except for Karen and Ellen); she was described for the first time by Narrator Two as _"There was in the Thousand Windows Kingdom a pet Witch. The Witch was called to give her opinion in every difficult time, got a brand new broom every Christmas, and was allowed to fly all over the kingdom at any time of the day or night without ever paying taxes."_

There was one problem: she had eleven lines. And six of those lines were spoken grouchily and two of them were rants. The only parts with more lines were the King which for some odd reason was Karen who did not want it, and the King's adviser which was some blonde douche bag from the B class. Yes, the whole Broadway gang thing was still there, A and B are to never mix for some reason nobody remembers anymore.

So she had the "The Witch" to memorize; make Jane sadder and a Disney princess to audition for.

And we think 9-10 year olds don't do anything all day.

**May 26th 2022**

It was the second to last day in fourth grade, the following year the classes were going to be split up mixing the A and B.

So it was nice to spend the last few days with the kids who had been in Ellen's class for the past seven years.

The past few days had been spent rehearsing for the play, board games every morning and swimming in the outdoor pool twice a day (it rained every time they were there but they were already wet so what was the difference? If they didn't want that to happen the school should have built and indoor pool!).

That day they had been playing"Party&Co" in the morning and went to the pool before lunch. That was when the trouble started.

Ellen didn't go swimming because she thought the water was too cold for her, so she sat on Karen's towel on the grass reading her lines again, when Julia came out of nowhere crying her eyes out.

The teachers who were sitting nearby asked her why she was crying; she said the B class kids had told her that Mrs. Mary had died the day before.

Around her, all the kids who didn't go to the pool had surrounded the scene including Ellen, who hearing this thought it was some cruel joke and answered:

"Julia, don't be ridiculous! If she had died somebody would have told us already!"

Nick added "Of course! You'd know by now."

So Julia stopped crying… for now.

After lunch Mrs. Mary's nephew, a third grader who was full of himself told them he hadn't been there in the morning to go light a candle in church for his dead aunt.

This brought the issue back up.

In a class of 21 15 were girls, half started to cry when the news hit their ears, the others thought it was a prank and refused to believe it was true until proof proving it to be otherwise was obtained. The class moved from employee to the next one like a flock of pidgins, all of them saying Mrs. Mary didn't die until they asked Anastasia.

And she didn't say anything.

That's how they knew.

All the other girls started to cry except for Ellen who kept saying "It's not true. I'm going to call her husband to make sure it's a lie."

And every time they would yell at her "Anastasia said she did why would she lie?"

And after awhile it hit her, it was true; she'd never see her again.

Mrs. Mary, the woman who fought cancer for four years and still had time to teach her how to read and write, was gone.

Forever.

There was nothing she could do.

She'd never hear her voice again.

She'd never see her perfect handwriting in pupils' notebooks.

Nothing.

It was definitive.

She was gone.

And she knew it was true but couldn't believe it.

There was no tangible proof.

Pretending it was a lie could still be done.

But she couldn't do that either.

So she cried.

She leaned her back against a column and cried like there was no tomorrow.

She cried way after everyone else had stopped, she cried while the boys in her class were running around playing hide and seek like everything was normal.

She cried while teachers tried every cliché to make a crying kid stop.

Only when they returned to the classroom her sobs were reduced to hiccups.

Karen placed a twister mat over her shoulders and ran around trying to cheer her up which worked like a charm. Mrs. Mary's funeral was going to be that day at 2:30 P.M

She was in her classroom looking at the clock while the body was cremated, extinguishing all her hopes of ever obtaining any form of closure. It was depressing.

**Later that day**

Thatcher stopped by to pick her up. She said no saying she wanted to stay with her friends and go to the swimming pool before Thatcher came to pick her up again.

As it turns out, as soon as the principal heard of Mrs. Mary's death called in a meeting with all the teachers and employees ordering them not to say a word about it and if anyone asked them they were to deny it immediately.

Sadly for them, her nephew wasn't aware of this nor was a girl in the B class who was Mrs. Mary's neighbor and saw the paramedics take the body.

The plan was to tell them only on the first day in 5th grade.

And now that she was processing all of this, she wondered if the pool had enough water for her to drown in.

But she didn't try it.

Later that night she was sitting by the windowsill moping when Meredith came in.

She knew this was something her daughter needed some time alone with so she tried not to mention it. However she wanted to make sure her daughter hadn't hanged herself from the curtains.

"Are you okay?"

"Tomorrow is the end of year ceremony."

"I know. You haven't talked about anything else in weeks."

"She promised she'd be there."

"It's not her fault…"

"Why did she have to die now? Is two more days too much to ask for? Is two more hours too much to ask for? Two hours for her to go to a stinkin' ceremony! Why did she have to go out like that? Couldn't she die an old woman warm in her bed? Couldn't she have died right away? Why did she have to put up with four years of unbearable suffering just to go out like that? What's wrong with this Universe? Why are we even here if in the blink of an eye we'll turn into worm food? Why does cancer even exist?"

Meredith didn't really know how to answer those questions; her daughter had mentioned every rhetoric question in the world. All she could do was try to comfort her.

"She'll come to the ceremony tomorrow; she'll see you act; she'll clap when the play ends; she'll be very proud of you. You may not see her in a chair but I know she'll be there."

"Is any of that really true?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." And she left.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, but it seemed to work for Pinocchio." she pulled the shades up and picked the shiniest star in the night sky.

"Mrs. Mary? I don't know if you can hear me; but I...I…I just really want to say I love you very much, and it was a privilege to have been your student and to have learned from you."

"I'm sorry I was such a brat when I was in first grade, I'm sorry I talked back to you all those times, I'm sorry a lost the candy bar wrap you gave me when I forgot to take it out of my pocket before it when in the washing machine, and I'm very sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you. It's all I wanted, all I really wanted; I didn't mind that you wouldn't be able to go tomorrow all I wish for right now is to see your face for two seconds to say goodbye to you. But by saying goodbye it will become real and honestly I'm not sure if I want that to happen. It's like that song "Goodbye may seem forever farewell is like the end". To me it's like you've just gone in a very long vacation. And not having said goodbye to you makes it all sound like a nightmare. Won't someone wake me up? Won't you wake me up for me to realize I fell asleep in class four years ago? Won't you pinch my cheek?"

"Please look out for me, look out for all of us and look out for my brother and sisters if I'm not asking for too much. I know you have two daughters and a husband to take care of already."

"I just want to say thank you for everything and I'll never forget you and all you did for us. I promise I'll never forget how much I loved you."

And with that she went to bed.

**May 27****th**** 2022**

It was official. Fourth grade was over.

Ellen went out there and played her part the best way she could, hoping to make Her proud from the afterlife.

It might have been one of the best days she ever had; everyone had a bad case of the graduation goggles and the whole class finally came to peace with Nick who would be taking Mrs. Mary's job; truth be told they wouldn't want anyone else but him to take it.

With a group hug they said goodbye to the classroom and the hallway where they had spent the past four years, and said goodbye to the classmates who would be in the other class the following year.

They each got a T-shirt Ellen was happy to parade around in. When she got her first apartment she'd have it framed and displayed in her living room.

But now she was at the hospital; Derek needed to pick up some paperwork and check on a patient and she asked to go too.

She'd be leaving the following week to audition for the Disney Princess role. She really wanted it now; she wanted to leave a mark in other children the same way Mrs. Mary had left her mark on her.

For some reason she ended up wandering the hallways of the pediatric ward especially the cancer section. Maybe because Mrs. Mary died of ovarian cancer.

And then she heard a girl singing.

She knocked on the door and found a girl maybe two years older than her in a make a wish foundation pamphlet. She knew that meant she was dying.

"Do you know what you're gonna pick?" she asked.

"No. None of these sound like things I really want to do."

And then Ellen took only one second to make sure she wanted to do this.

"Would you like to voice a Disney Princess?"

"That seems really cool. I would if I could."

"I have an audition for it next week. I'm going to make a few phone calls warning them you'll be going instead of me and tomorrow a guy will appear to talk to your parents."

"Wait. Why are you even doing this? You don't even know my name." Ellen knew she could ask the nurses for the girl's name.

"Everyone should leave their own mark; I was fortunate enough to have met someone who did."

**And that's a wrap. I was crying so much half way through I couldn't see the keyboard so please excuse typos. Before I beg you all for reviews, I want to wish a happy birthday to my Mrs. Mary who would have turned 55 today and also a happy birthday to SweetLala92 who told me when her birthday was last year in a review and apparently I never forget birthday's. Thank you for reviewing in almost every chapter I write :)**

**And of course, now speaking to all of you who have read the longest chapter I ever wrote please review… :)**


	57. Chapter 57 Prologue

**I was in a big funk. So big I considered called the past update the last chapter since I wasn't even sure if someone was actually reading this after getting little to no reviews for the past five updates. So big, I made a story map with the storylines to write before ending this instead of actually writing them. And then, when I got out of bed for the first time in days and checked my e-mail I found a review from SweetLalal92 and that pulled me through writing this one though when I saw the review it was late and I have to be up at 8 tomorrow. Basically if you wanted more chapters thank her.**

**This is an Introduction to the next chapter since I was short on time, we'll have both a resolution of this arc and a subplot with Grandma Shepred and the twins. I think I'll want to give some more time to the other siblings after a very Ellen centric arc.**

**Enjoy.**

"**New Disney Legend in town"**

"**12 year old girl is awarded with the Disney Legend award"**

_Last night Ellen Elliot Grey Shepred, credited as Elliot Grey became the youngest person to ever receive such award having just turned twelve last November; Grey starred in several Disney projects like "Hercules 2" at age 5, "Ragdoll" at the age of 8 receiving critical acclamation for both live action and voice overacting, "Johnny Appleseed" also at age 8 and "Jane" at age nine receiving her second kids choice award (the first was for Ragdoll); all projects were very successful "Ragdoll" was even a blockbuster._

_When asked how she could deliver such striking performances she responded:_

"For Hercules two, there wasn't much of a challenge, no besides the climax the emotions came very easily; Johnny Appleseed was the same thing only with a male character so I had to deepen my voice. " Jane" was the easiest; when I auditioned they didn't think my take on the mother's death was moving enough and threatened to get someone else to it. Then my elementary school teacher died two weeks before recording the voiceover. Knowing what losing someone really felt like made for a very honest performance that I dedicate to her.

For "Ragdoll" the voiceover came naturally, I pretended to be an evil witch for the scenes in which the doll would turn on her owner and eventually the climax in which the doll tried to kill me; the live action was new, the happy scenes were easy, the dark ones took some extra takes, the worst scene was when my character is committed in a nut house against her will and yells at the doll that's right in front of her but no one else sees. My inspiration was my brother who is mute; all I did was imagining what being in his shoes felt like. That is why when a donor is found for him to get a transplant and being able to speak, I want to be the one to pay for the surgery and other hospital bills with the money I made from the voiceovers, I think I'll hang to mic now and spend more time with him and my sisters."

_And with three awards, this diamond in a rough retires from the entertainment industry at least for a while._

And three months after this, Tyler got a donor at the age of 7.

Mark performed the surgery and Derek's mom was flying in that day to hear her grandson say his first words as soon as possible.

When he was taken to recovery and Mark announced that the surgery was a success Ellen was the first one to go in.

You see, before surgery Tyler told her that was soon as he woke up the first thing he would do would be attempting to say her name.

So she sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up.

And then it happened.

He spoke.

He said her name.

"Elliot?"

But not her first name.

**Reviews please! Are you happy to be seeing more of other characters from now on? Do you want to stay with Ellen? Please tell me! The sooner I get any responses the sooner a new chapter will be up.**


	58. Chapter 58 Super Caroline

**This one is Derek's mom fixing the problems of each kid. I wrote because we could see a bit of each; Grace not so much because she'll be the main focus of the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

"I thought that when you were to wake up you'd try to say my name?" Ellen was just pure confused.

"And I did, you're my sister Elliot." he said still amazed that he could now speak.

"No, I'm not. I'm your sister Ellen, you remember that right?" she was about to cry.

"But they call you Elliot." Now Tyler was just confused.

"No they don't." she burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Afterwards everything got awkward, downright until Tyler was allowed to go home four days later. Tyler had refused to say anything else and returned to his sketch pad and Ellen would only hold long conversations with Karen.

Meanwhile the twins were acting weird too; Ruby for some reason tried to leave the house wearing pink three days in a row and failed miserably while Grace didn't make one single snazzy remark and buying an obnoxious amount of teen magazines and ripping out the agony aunt section in every single one.

Today was a Saturday and Meredith and Derek would be at work until six having spent the past six days at home.

So super nana Caroline figured she would fix whatever was wrong with at least Ellen and Tyler.

She walked into to Ellen's two month old room, until then she had slept in the twins' room but like they were about to turn 15 and all three were already pecking each other like chickens Meredith and Derek figured that sacrificing the guest room and turning it into another teen sanctuary would be a wise idea. Although that choice meant Caroline was staying in the study sleeping in a Murphy bed; it was okay she didn't mind.

Ellen and Karen (she was like Kimmy on Full House, she never left) were in front of the computer watching random YouTube clips out of boredom; apparently Nostalgia Critic's Musical review of Moulin Rouge even though old was pretty enjoyable no matter how they had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Karen, would you mind giving me 5 minutes alone with my granddaughter?"

"Okay." she got up from the chair but before exiting she looked back at Ellen "Pause that thing until I get back from your fridge."

"Grandma, what is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what this is about." she took a seat on the chair across from her granddaughter where Karen had been seating seconds before.

"Tyler."

"Why did you run away crying?"

"Because…" she got up and walked to the bookshelf "I always though I and my brother had a special bond, Ruby and Grace might as well be joined at the hip since they never leave each other's side so when Karen is not here, it's just me and him; watching cartoons or doing prank calls. I can do with him the same things I do when Karen's here and he's knows that when he needs homework help he can come to me. When he started learning cursive I was the one who'd draw the letters on the right side of the page so he could actually see them, he thanked me for helping him with everything I found annoying when I was his age. And he didn't even know my name. "

"But around here we all call you Ellie or in Karen's case "E". And like you're credited as Elliot Grey it wouldn't be absurd for him to assume your first name was actually Elliot."

"Exactly! Did I spend so little time with my family that even my own brother doesn't know my name? Am I a despicable human being?"

"Of course you aren't. It was all one big misunderstanding. Don't stop talking to him and start hating yourself instead."

"But what about the embarrassment? I'm so ashamed for running out like and ruining that milestone for him."

"He wasn't mad. He was worried about you. Will you go into his room now?"

"I want to gather up some courage first." she murmured.

"As you wish."

Super nana has left the room.

As Caroline descend the stairs to tell Karen she could go back up again she found Grace on the couch with even more magazines and Ruby trying to chose between to awful pink dresses.

That was it that was going to be fixed now. First Ruby, since hers seemed to be a lot faster.

"Ruby is there something or someone, for whom you're attempting to wear pink, or any form of dresses?" Four daughters kind of gave her a clue of what might be going through a 14 turning 15 year old mind.

"Why would it be?" she nervously responded.

"I don't know. If I remember it correctly you have wore pink since you were a baby and I haven't seen you in a dress since your brother's christening."

"She's got a crush grandma; and she thinks he might be into her." Grace didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Gracie!" You gotta admit it's kind of embarrassing. "Jake from our class has been eyeing me all week. But all his past girlfriends were extremely girly, so you see my dilemma."

"Honey, do you remember The Little Mermaid?"

"I loved that Movie!"

"You shouldn't she's dumb. But you remember what the whole changing who you are thing resulted in?" Caroline was going somewhere with this.

"She married Prince Eric had a baby girl and lived happily ever after."

"Well, in the real story she committed suicide and turned into sea foam later turning in a ghost with the whole "daughters of the air thing"… but if you're going with the Disney version your daddy is not a magic fish who'll put you in sexy dress and give you your happy ending. Just be yourself. You want to change your wardrobe a bit do it for yourself and not for some kid who never leaves the Xbox."

"Thanks grandma."

"If you were to dress more girly why going straight to pink? Your name is Ruby red suits you better." Knowing Caroline had fixed another kid she now turned to Gracie.

Snatching the magazine from her hands she was horrified by what she read.

"When's the right time to pop your cherry?" This one would take a very long and boring speech. It was sad a girl her age would consider going there.

If Caroline had asked Ruby about it the speech would have been a bit different.

…

Back on the 1st floor Ellen was still debating with Karen when it was time to cross the hall and go talk with her brother.

"You know your brother. All you do is saying sorry and he immediately forgives; just open the door and get over it." Oh Karen, how you inherited your mother's sense of empathy.

"I guess I should. See you on the other side."

Before she could cross the hall Tyler was in front of her holding a piece of paper.

"Tyler I'm sorry I ran out…"

"I'm sorry I got your name wrong…"

"It wasn't your fault…"

"It was in your right to run away, it was so embarrassing…"

They both shut up.

"Truce?" Ellen proposed.

"Deal." Tyler agreed. "And I made you this."

He handed her a drawing made by him. It was a cartoonish version of her with "My sisterer Ellen" obviously misspelled at the top of the page.

"You did a cartoon me?"

"I didn't do it completely to scale, it's more of a chibi like drawing."

"It's neat; it's clean, the lines are defined and you even applied shadows to it!"

"I don't think I'll draw as much from now on; it was how I dealt with not being able to speak: I couldn't yell or talk but I could work with visuals because they didn't necessarily need sounds."

"Now you can at least tell us more about your gift without having to sign."

**Review please? The next one is the twins 15****th**** birthday (sweet 16 are too mainstream).**

**Reviews please! Were one away to a hundred and I hate the number 99…  
**


	59. Chapter 59 Twisted Sister

**Didn't update because I was away for a few days.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Do you think they're up?" Derek asked with a tray of cupcakes at hand.

"It's seven so you'd think they'd be fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first. Also what's with the pink frosting and smarties?" Meredith questioned observing the overly girly goods.

"Every year I bring them each a cupcake on their birthday."

"How come I never heard of this before?"

"I've been hiding them since they were four and I started this. I knew that if I left them unattended you'd be the one eating them."

"You're safe because you bring me chocolate cake to bed on my birthday; and not the dry one, the moist one dripping chocolate from everywhere." Meredith huffed.

"You're not the only one; Ellen gets a supersized Oreo and peanut butter cupcake and Tyler gets a banana cupcake with bubble gum flavored icing."

"Okay I get, but if that's the case you're catering their sweet sixteen next year."

"Planned on it."

They approached the twins' door and counted up the three to shout happy birthday.

"Happy… What the F***!"

Only one of twins was in the room, and the one who was had the company of a guy in her bed and the two were "bumping uglys".

"Mom! Dad!" she shouted. The teenager on top of her looked behind in a "Shit!" kind of look.

"Who is this? Where's your sister? What do you think you're doing?" The parental figures asked.

Grace picked the guys shirt from the floor and quickly threw it over her shoulder's to cover herself and frenetically got out of bed.

"Um... Lloyd, in the study and trying to have an intimate moment respectively."

"Can you guys let us finish?" Lloyd shamelessly asked.

"NO! Get out! Now!"

"What's going on?" Ruby appeared behind them in the worst bed hair in history of mankind.

"Your sister is being deflowered under my roof!" Derek shouted.

"She's not being deflowered." Ruby accidentally let this one slip.

"Ruby! You promised not to tell anyone you bitc…"

"Watch your language missy!" Meredith shouted.

"Why is there a naked dude on Gracie's bed?" Tyler hearing the fuss joined in.

"Is she a whore?" Ellen had also become a part of this cheery conversation.

"Where did you even learned that word?" Derek was now double shocked.

"Hearing her on the phone for the past five years."

"Dudes, I appreciate the audience but this thing is not going back to work until you let us finish." Lloyd still hadn't moved from the bunk bed.

"That's it! Everyone to the kitchen! And you "Lloyd"? You are going to exit my house from the window so I don't have to stare at you any longer!" Meredith commanded and they all obeyed.

Despite being a Thursday Meredith and Derek called in sick for them and the girls during the morning while Cristina came to pick up Ellen and Tyler.

While Derek was in the kitchen making cupcakes for him trying to erase what he had just witnessed; Meredith was with the twins up in their room questioning them.

"For how long has any of you been sexually active?"

"It was the summer of 69…"

"Grace, I want an honest to God answer."

"I lost it half a year ago and she's still at boy crush phase." Grace rolled her makeup caked eyes.

"With how many guys have you done it?"

"Six." Another eye roll.

"Six?"

"Six?" Ruby was even more shocked. "Mom I swear I only knew about the first two! I swear! I moved to the study in the middle of the night because she was on the phone with Lloyd and wouldn't shut up."

"But you didn't rat her out to me about the first two so you'll have to share the guilt."

"That's total bullshit!" Grace yelled. "If anything it makes her a reasonable sister!"

"Reasonable? I was in the top bunk while you were going at it with Lewis on Halloween and you say I'm reasonable?"

"You ratted me out to mom and dad this morning."

"You told grandma about my crush!"

"You can't compare it crushes are innocent! If anything thing it makes you sound like you're eleven!"

"At least I don't have the sex life of a college sorority girl!"

"Hey! You two knock it off!" Meredith split them up. "Ruby, go downstairs comfort your traumatized father. Since it's your birthday that's the closest you'll get to a punishment.

"Alright! I might not be so dead after all…" Grace rubbed her hands together.

"Not so fast. With you I can actually pull the "you're too young" thing because I was two years older than you. Girls between 10 and 18 have some degree of idiocy in them, unless you're like Daria, then its three whiny days per five years; from ages 10 ,or sometimes younger if you're dealing with a specially stupid and whiny generation, to 12-14 there will be a phase in which you will like or do something totally stereotypical. For the girls born between 2000 and 2002 it was stalking One Direction.

And then you have the worst phase of your life: 16-17. For most girls it will just be occasional "nobody understands me" and "Gosh mom! You embarrass me!" with a body issue thing sometimes for a side dish in the worst case scenario. If you're the popular kind have a 25% chance of being a hysteric bitch everybody hates. But twenty percent of teenage girls become very lousy and impulsive when it comes to decisions.

You have entered that phase earlier and I'm not sure if you reflected on it before jumping to it; when Grandma told me you were reading those articles I thought you had a boyfriend who was pushing you until Ruby told me otherwise."

"I wanted to know how long you have to wait before doing it with a different guy."

"Senior Prom."

"That's over 3 years from now!"

"Exactly. Look; all I ask you to do is using protection and thinking about the possible consequences before considering it. I guess all I can do now is pray that nothing bad happens."

"Thanks mom."

"And you're grounded for two months; no more trips to the mall or texting your friends unless I approve the subject."

"Gosh Mom you ruin everything! It's like you hate me!"

And Grace spent the rest of the morning bitching on her journal and listening to music no one with and IQ above 120 likes.

…

Later that night when all the kids had returned to their respective rooms and Ruby was in the bathroom Derek finally got the guts to go into the twins' rooms.

"Hey."

"Hi daddy." she answered from her bed putting the magazine down.

(Insert awkward silence here)

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just sad." he replied. "The little girl who I used to make pink cupcakes for is almost gone, all that's left is driving and voting and you'll be a legal adult."

"She's still here; I guess she just overgrew the cupcakes."

"I guess so. It's time to start bringing you cheesecake or anything I have to cut into a triangular slice."

He got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight."

Before he shut the door she spoke again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have that moist chocolate cake you make for mom instead?"

And the first thought that came to his head was "Oh no; she's just like her mother!"

**Reviews? Please! We are still on 99 reviews because no one reviewed the last time; please! Help me get to the three digits! It's been one year and a half, please… :)**


	60. Chapter 60 I'm a Barbie Boy

It was a Thursday afternoon; while her friends would be hanging out at the mall or the skateboard park after school Grace was still suffering the repercussions of her punishment.

The original punishment already seemed like torture: in two months she had received 180 texts and only sent 6 all concerning homework or group projects (since she's the type of girl who can only communicate through texts or phones it was almost as running out of air.) but the day after her birthday the sentence was extended: no Facebook, twitter, hi5, tumbrl, until the end of the school year and no parties or hanging out with friends until September. Basically: come home from school with your sister and stay home until go to school again.

That day she was watching trashy TV after homework since there was nothing else she could do when Tyler showed up with a Toys'R'us catalogue.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Are you going to ask something to mom and dad as an end of the year gift?"

"Yeah; my texting privileges back. That whore Monica is on to me, she knows I have a thing for Jeff and she's trying to ruin my life! I mean she's taking away my style and originality! She wore the same shirt I did to school yesterday and she wants my soon to be boyfriend?! No way! He's mine I saw him first!"

"How is getting your texting freedom back going to help you?"

"If I can text again I can spread the rumors that she's got herpes and genital warts. Hello Jeff! Goodbye bitch, I hope she has to change states. All I have to do is to send that text to all my 160 contacts. You know, friend calls from mom's phone I save the number, somebody from school prank calls me I save the number, friend goes to bathroom I look through their phones and get their cousins and siblings number…"

"No wonder mom and dad haven't removed that prohibition yet! After five weeks they renewed Ellen's room with nothing but the money they would have spend paying for your texting!"

"Wait! That's was my texting fund?"

"If you want to call it that, then yes."  
"She's so going to get it! Ellen!" she sprinted up the stairs.

"Wait! You think mom and dad will let me ask them for a toy?"

"Sure! Whatever!" "Ellen!"

…

Meredith and Derek arrived home around six and were saluted once again with teenagers screaming upstairs.

"My non texting paid for that room! It's rightfully mine!" Grace and Ellen came running down the stairs.

"I had been sleeping in the same bed since I was three! And since the three of us had been in that claustrophobic room since the dawn of times I didn't have any furniture besides a desk a bookshelf and my bed! Mom and dad put it to good use!"

"It would have been better if they had spent it in getting my social life back!"

"Has any of you done your homework?" Derek asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Then go do it now. By the looks of it this fight might last until midnight and I don't want anyone writing a biography at two A.M."

"Of course daddy. I'll be doing them in my new desk at my recently painted room!"

"No you won't if I can claim that desk mine first!"

The spar continued but at least they were farther from the kitchen.

As Derek was cooking dinner and Meredith was sitting on the counter checking her e-mails Tyler came into the kitchen with the damn catalogue.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can."

"I was wondering, it's been a very long year: I pulled an Ariel and got my voice back, started elementary school, learned to read and write… So what I'm asking you is if I can get a toy as a reward."

"I don't see why not; Ruby is going to that concert on the last day of school with her friends, Ellen is going on a weeklong sleepover at Aunt Cristina's place with Karen, Grace is still punished, I think it's fair." Meredith agreed.

"What toy are we talking about? Those Transformers robots that came out last week? Another talking Elmo?"

"Nope." he set the catalogue on the counter on the page he had marked and circled.

"The Shelley Dream house in the hot pink version. You know Shelley? That kid version of Barbie?"

"Sure we do. Ruby made us drive to Colorado once because of that doll."

"Can I have it?" he hopefully asked.

"Sure. We'll take you to the mall on Saturday.

"Yay. I'm so happy I'm going to go bake some cookies for you in my easy bake oven." he happily retreated to his room.

"Don't you think this doesn't add up?" Derek asked.

"Why? It's just a toy, it's not going to mold him. I had a pretend kitchen when I was four and if I get anywhere near and oven nowadays I might burn the house down."

"It's not that. Why would a boy with access to five dollhouses and obscene number of dolls from his sisters, ask for a sixth dollhouse."

"Where are you going with this?"

"When I was a kid I'd snatch some old dolls my sisters didn't want anymore and me and Mark would blow them up in a construction site near our school that had been abandoned. What if he's doing the same thing?"  
"Where would he get anything explosive?"  
"I and Mark got them from a guy in an alley and we nearly blew up our thumbs at least sixteen times; my point is: if he wants it to destroy it, will he use any method of destruction that may harm him?"

"So you think we should go upstairs and ask him what will he do with the thing?"

"Yes."

"It seems reasonable."

"Right there and then, Grace and Ellen came back in the kitchen still in the same fit.

"Mom! She looked me in her room for the past ten minutes! I had to jump from the window!"

"I paid for it it's mine!"

"Girls! Shut up!" Both girls closed their mouths.

"Grace, your text money is in your college fund. Ellen's room came from Grandma Caroline like yours and Ruby, and Tyler's once he turns twelve will. So please leave her alone."

"Fine."  
"And your text prohibition ended tomorrow but because of that fit we're adding one more week."

"Fine." she ran to her room in a very teenage way.

…

"Come in" Tyler answered upon hearing a knock on his door.

"Me and daddy we're just wondering; why do you want that dollhouse?"

"For my G.I Joe's. They need a fort. I'll show you."

He walked to the other side of the room and pointed to the dollhouses.

"That's the airport for them to go to war, that's the base, that's the enemy base, that's the American embassy and the purple dollhouse was Ellen's idea; she said it's was supposed to be a brothel whatever that is, and to keep the Polly's in that house for some reason."

"Thank god! Daddy thought you were going to blow up your thumb." Meredith made a mental note to give Ellen a sermon about what she says near her brother.

"What?"

"Never mind. Then why do you must have the hot pink model?" Derek asked.

"Because that's the closest one to the blood, shed by the war heroes who died for their nation."

"Remember me never to give you an Army brochure." Meredith got up and went back to e-mail checking.

**Reviews? Pwease? Just one! I've been good in writing chapters twice as long lately…**


	61. Chapter 61 I'm not

**Since my mom came home for her vacation I've have not been home all day (doing errands) and if I have I couldn't write (busy cleaning and washing windows) so all my writing had to be done at night hence why it took me so long to update (I also have another ongoing story so I have to alternate between the two).**

**This is the last update until the end of the month/September because I'm leaving on Tuesday for vacation; one of my dad's friends found this bargain for a week in Egypt with all expenses paid, costing the same as the usual two weeks in Algarve so we went for it instead. **

**The upside is that this year I'll only be away for one week instead of two so I'll be back to write this sooner.**

**Till then enjoy this chapter. :)**

It was a Friday afternoon, just two more hours for those tortured high school kids to go on the two day break they live for and of course: try to arrange plans for it.

So Ruby, being as fangirly and whiny as any sixteen year-old could possibly be, was by her locker holding a notebook close to her chest dreaming of what it would be like to be one of the popular kids like her sister.

She had once tried two years prior when Grace was sick; she wore her clothes to school and went to her classes but it didn't fool anybody because Grace would never attempt to carry around anything that would even make her look smart and Ruby took a book rather than a cell phone to lunch break.

Hell, she used to be her best friend; but as soon as they hit the 11 year old mark Grace started to develop an unhealthy obsession with makeup, fashion, trashy magazines, hairstyles and boys and Ruby settled for books, headbands and T-shirts and later had to wear glasses. Around the same time Grace started to hang around with the popular crowd eventually becoming the queen bee with a new "boyfriend" every three weeks and Ruby got stuck with three friends who kind of got along and having a different crush every two years.

While Ruby's past crushes had been jocks her sister might have dated, the third and current one was Andrew Ashman, a nerd with Daria-like glasses and suspensors who for some reason wore bowties wherever he went. She had started to develop a crush on him after two events: a- getting paired up with him in the chemistry lab and by that getting to know him better and b- after one of Grace's friends stuffed her locker with shaving cream and he was happy to help her clean up and let her keep most of her stuff in his locker while they did so. For some reason she had been planning to ask him out for a year but her shy personality never allowed her to, even though for once she was the one who was out of his league instead of it being the other way around.

So that Friday afternoon while she daydreamed her ex-crush Dylan Alzate stopped by her locker.

Dylan used to be the Mr. Smee to the most popular boy in school (in this allegory let's call him captain hook) that guy who follows the captain around and will repeat and do everything he is told and only date the "scraps" of his superior. But apparently towards the end of the past year he got sick of being in the shadows and formed a group with two other guys. Nowadays he's looked on like "Oh yeah… remember when he used to be popular?" and people quickly change subject; basically he doesn't have as high of a status as he used to but he's still above the outcasts.

"Hey Ruby, wanna go out?" he said in a very douche bag mode.

"Like outside?"

"Funny; go out on a date?"

"When?" It was confusing but she really wanted that for once Grace wasn't the only one getting yelled at for being home too late on the weekends.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six."

"Sure, okay." she awkwardly responded.

"It's a deal, wear a skirt you have nice legs."

And re-thinking that creepy commentary she wasn't sure if she should have said yes.

…

"OMG! You're going out with Dylan?! This is so good for me!" Grace started giggling.

"Why? I'm the one who's going to have to put up with him."

"Don't talk like that! No matter how much it pains me to say this for once I'd like to be able to say something about you without embarrassing both of us. I actually kind of like you. What are you going to wear?!"

"According to him a skirt."

"Yeah, that dude has a weird fetish for recently waxed legs."  
"Waxed? What's the problem with the razor?"

"Waxing lasts longer and when the hairs start to grow back they don't feel like sandpaper."

"Whatever."

"I'm in charging myself with your clothes, makeup and hair but I have to get you ready by four because since my punishment ended I have a lot of parties to make up for."

"He's not picking me up until six."

"Then you get two hours to study or whatever you people do."

After two hours of bickering over hair-dos and clothing they came to an agreement: Ruby was wearing a denim mini-skirt with a white t-shirt with a tiger printed on it and a red cardigan. She convinced Grace that wearing boots would make her look like a hooker so she got her blessing to wear her beloved Converses if she wore at least one necklace. Her hair was very simple; just two strands of hair tied to the back of her head with a lavender ribbon.

The biggest accomplishment was that somehow Grace got her to wear eye-liner for the first time in her life.

…

The date itself had been as generic as it could be; dinner and a movie only in this case it was movie first and rushed dinner.

Even though most of it had been quite nice Ruby couldn't help but notice her date had been counting down the minutes to take her home; so logically she couldn't help but think the guy and higher standards and that the whole thing was actually very shitty.

When they were back at her house it was only 8:30 P.M and Meredith was on the night shift until six and Derek was stuck in a surgery that was going the wrong way.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

He didn't say yes or no and went straight to the stairs.

"Is your room upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll show you to my room."

They walked upstairs and he immediately turned to the right and pointed at one door.

"My brother's room."

He pointed to the one across it.

"My little sister's."

He pointed to the door in the middle.

"Bathroom."

He pointed to the first door on the left.

"That's the one."

He led her to the room and immediately threw her on the bottom bunk.

Luckily she landed on her rear and wasn't injured.

"Let's just get through it." He leaned towards her.

"With what?!"

"You know how they say the lines for the rides at Disneyland are faster on the left-sided one when there's two?" he moved his hand along her thigh. "Let's say you're the left-line."

"What the hell?!"

He laid her down on the bed against her will.

"The line for Grace Shepred laid extends for generations; so I took in account going for her sister, virginal and with that whole innocence thing but still a vagina is a vagina. What are you going to about it?" his nose was hovering over her boobs at this point and his clammy hands were readying to pull her skirt down.

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!" she yelled and simultaneously lifted her knee striking him on the groin making him fall on the carpet with agony.

"You bitch!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!" She got him up by the collar of his shirt and repeatedly hit him with her knee on the same location as before.

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

"I'M NOT MY SISTER!"

Each tine she yelled this phrase she hit him on average three times.

"I'm not my sister."

She dragged him to the window, opened it, removed his belt and used it to tie his arms to his torso and threw him out the window making him fall on a pile of raked leafs. She called a cab, waited for it, threw him inside of it, explained what had happened and gave the lady 60 bucks to drive him home on the other side of town.

"I'll leave your car on the mall parking lot tomorrow morning. One single word about this and I'll get away by clamming self defense." she told him and shut the cab door.

She went back inside to her room and stood in front of a mirror.

"I'm not my sister." she tried to convince herself.

"I'm not my sister." she repeated.

"I'm not MY SISTER!" she violently undressed and went to the attic.

"I'm not my sister." she opened a chest where some of Meredith's old clothes were put away.

"I'm not my sister." she brought back down a black skirt, top, gloves, socks and boots.

"I'm not my sister." She put on the retried clothes.

"I'm not my sister." she marched to the bathroom.

"I'm not MY SISTER!" she violently removed the eyeliner and the rest of the makeup.

"I'M NOT HER!" she applied enough black eye shadow to resemble a raccoon (or Avril Lavigne) and black lipstick.

"I'm not EASY," she pulled the ribbon from her hair. "SLUTTY, BONER-CREATING, GIRLY, AIR-HEADED, DUMB, PARTY GIRL, METROPOLITAN LOVER, KISS-UP! I'M NOT…" she stopped the shouting and examined her Goth version in the mirror.

"… Grace."

**I wanted to write something more dramatic before leaving and this is what I got.**

**Please review… one review is enough. *puppy dog eyes***


	62. Chapter 62 Over the Cucu's nest

**So I noticed some people think this story skips time too often; while there have been some chapters that were stand-alone one-shots others were placed there to come back into play eventually. There are two story arcs before the end of this story: Ruby and Grace (the dramatic one) and Ellen avec Tyler (the fluffier one that comes last). The past few chapters that revolved around the twins are part of the Ruby and Grace arc and this one fits in there as well.**

**Enjoy :)**

Cristina Yang is no cook; pretty much all her daughter ate was either cooked by daddy or takeout; but besides that she was a slob in everything evolving domestic work. She got a little better to the point of learning how to use the washing machine but was still no pro.

And what better way of getting a good meal for free on a Sunday night than to have the husband of your best friend cook for you and disguise it as a tradition?

Besides, it wasn't her fault that the guy beat up angels to death and turned them into pizza toppings. Delicious pizza toppings.

By that point it seemed as old as time itself; even though there had only been like fourteen of them: when both couples were home on a Sunday night and the Hunts weren't in the mood for pasta they'd give Meredith a call and tell them to get three extra plates. This was one of those occasions.

While Derek had been slaving over a hot stove since 2 P.M the other three adults hadn't done anything but sit on the couch watching TV with a beer. Meredith and Cristina eventually scared Owen way with their chatting and the two were left alone in the living room when Ruby came down the stairs still in a Goth-like appearance and Emo manners.

"Good night Aunt Cristina thought I fail to see what so good about it; life makes no sense that's why I'm dead inside."

"Ruby do you at what time Grace arrives? Dinner is ready within half an hour." Meredith and Derek had been tip-toeing around her makeover all week.

"No I do not know at what time the glitch gets back to the cave, mother. Also my name is not Ruby, I'm Allegria; ironic isn't it?" she dragged her steal tipped boots to the garage.

"She's still like that?" Cristina asked.

"I'm starting to worry about her; what happened to her was bad enough and I can see how she would want to distance herself from Grace as much as possible but this isn't her: the dark persona with matching outfits and monotone phrases it's the opposite of her shy and perky normal. The other day she accidentally cut herself cutting up a cardboard box and I'm worried she might develop a taste for it. Don't even get me started on her moving into the garage, if this phase doesn't end soon I might need to throw in an Intervention."

"Now I want my kid to be 7 again."

"Dinner's ready!" Derek called from the kitchen.

"We're still missing a kid… why are there 9 plates on the table?" Meredith asked noticing the irregularity on the table behind them.

"Grace texted me 10 minutes ago she's bringing someone…" Derek said with a smirk.

"So she's finally got a relationship long enough to bring her boyfriend for dinner… you know what that means…"

"Her phase of mimicking your teenage behavior is finally over! Less parties and I hardly believe we'll be finding anymore guys in her bed. Life is good." Derek nearly cried.

"What's so great about that I consistently fail to see? Maybe my lump of coal of a heart has enabled me of feeling anything but reality." Ruby strutted in the room while checking her phone.

"One kid at a time." They both agreed.

Two minutes later when everybody was awkwardly sitting on the table waiting for the last two dinner guests, they heard the front door opening and in no-time Grace and her new boyfriend were right next to them.

"Good night everybody! This is Jeff!" Grace annoyingly communicated.

"What's up dudes?" Jeff greeted.

"Oh my God is like Shaggy and Jeff from American Dad got really high and somehow Shaggy ended up pregnant with that!" Cristina whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Do I smell pizza?" Jeff was stoned out of his mind.

"Let me guess, your favourite one has mushrooms for a main ingredient." Ellen got an angry stare from Meredith and a high-five under the table from Cristina.

"Baby you have to try the 4-cheeses one its dad's specialty!"

"Whatever, you know what I like babe."

"So Jeff how old are you?" Meredith attempted to communicate with him.

"I'm turning 18 in December, I work at I grocery store, I tell you nobody bags zucchinis better than I do."

"You don't tell me…"

"I got the perfect job, girlfriend, a killer bike and my parents' basement… my life is going exactly as I planned." he gloated.

"Isn't he perfect?! He likes dogs too!" Grace was getting more pathetic by the minute.

"My dream is to have six kids before I turn twenty-five and live in a caravan fueled by nothing but our love… and stolen possessions from my cousin Steve."

"And daddy you cannot imagine the amount of epiphany he has, he's like a total philosopher!" They started to wonder whether of not Grace had been sniffing something too.

"Seagulls are only very optimistic canaries." Jeff declared.

"That is sooooooo true!" Now they knew Grace was on something.

…

No longer being able to put up with Grace; Ruby had moved in to the garage taking only her mattress, stereo, school-related stuff and a suitcase with her clothes. She hadn't really bothered much with the décor besides stocking shelves with incense and stashing vodka in the most unimaginable places.

After that horrid show at dinner she went crawling back into her cave to listen to violent music and perhaps attempt to cut her wrist.

She took a small kitchen knife and made a first cut on her left wrist enjoying the pain.

She was about to make a second cut went she was interrupted by Meredith.

"Do you want ice-cream… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Mom, I can explain…"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO STICH YOU UP AND CALL THE PHYCOLOGIST! AND YOU BETTER NEVER DO THIS AGAIN YOUNG LADY!"

Ruby obeyed but in her mind the moping was still going on_, "Hypocrites; Grace does it in her bed with a guy and they take it cool and I get shouted at for one itsy bitsy cut… lousy family… let's see who comes out on top…"_

…

Two days later Meredith was on a surgery when a nurse came in the O.R pale as a ghost.

"Is there anything wrong Sylvia?" she asked.

"Dr. Grey your daughter came into the E.R… there's been a huge blood lost…"

"Oh God, why did you do this Ruby?" tears came to her eyes. Why would her baby do such a thing?

"Actually it's not Ruby… Grace came in with her boyfriend… they were on a motorcycle crash."

**Again, dramatic but the twins arc was meant to be this way. Can you please review? Receiving feedback good or bad usually gets me to sit down and update faster…**


	63. Chapter 63 Pour my heart out

**The last chapter allowed me to try two things I've always wanted: a depressing character and a stoner character. This one is the beginning of the repair after all the things that happened to them.**

**Enjoy :) After this there's only 8 more to go.**

"How bad is it?" Meredith and Derek stormed in the emergency room almost at the same time only to have to chase Callie and their daughter towards the O.R.

"She has definitely broken her right hand pretty badly especially the wrist; I'm sure there are more fractures along her arm and she has also got a pretty nasty cut on her right leg we had to give her a transfusion." Callie told them as they wheeled her into surgery.

"Please tell me it was the blood lost that knocked her out…" they were praying that all that was wrong was a few broken bones.

"The people who witnessed the crash said she was conscious for a while until 3 minutes before the ambulance arrived so I think is possible. Her boyfriend was in far worst state so the majority of people there helped him and only three teenagers stayed with her, they tried to stop the bleeding the best they could but it didn't work. I'll have someone update every 15 minutes." with that Callie entered the O.R prohibiting them to spend more time with their daughter.

"What do we do now? What if something goes wrong? What if we end up with only three children?" Meredith started to panic.

"There's nothing we can do for her right now but hope for the best." He tried to soothe her.

"Alex is on his day off, I'm going to call him and ask him to bring the kids here. I don't want to tell them over the phone."

And with that Derek was left alone with his thoughts and to wait for updates while Meredith went to some place quiet to make that call.

…

Surgery went, or at least was going, perfectly. No complications just treating the fractures on her arm and hand. The worst was the hand; it was bad enough to the point of having a shard of some kind of metal barely reachable in it. The decision was to leave it there since it was too close to a nerve and unless it compromised the function of the hand or caused too much pain they would remove it later.

The kids' reactions were pretty much them not knowing how they should react; Tyler and Ellen kept asking questions like "Is she going to be okay?" "Will she die?" "Can we do anything for her?" not being able to think of much else to do, while Ruby stayed motionless on a chair looking down at her feet in complete silence. Meredith and Derek figured she was trying to process the whole thing and thought the best was to leave her alone thou they kept an eye on her.

After a couple of hours since their other children were dropped off by Alex, Callie came to tell them everything went fine, that their biggest problem was the shard and Grace was already in recovery and they were free to go see her.

Upon reaching her room they all went inside to wait for her to wake up with the exception of Ruby, who stayed right outside looking at them through the window.

An hour and a half later when they'd already decided Meredith would stay with Grace and Derek would take the other children home for the night around ten, they heard Ruby's steps followed by a question.

"Do you mind letting me spend some time alone with her? Just by myself."

They nodded and politely left.

…

"I'm so sorry I've been a total bitch to you; and I'm even sorrier if the vodka I gave to the two of you so you'd leave me alone caused this. The police said that Jeff was just slightly stoned and didn't find any proof of alcohol but I'm apologizing anyways. But here's the thing: its 4 P.M on a Tuesday and we're here waiting for you to wake up.

What happened to us? How did we get from Barbies and Polly Pockets to drinking and dating stoners? This isn't us. And you can't possibly tell me that your whole party girl persona is your thing when we both know it's not. The shopping and the texting I can deal with but everything else is a result of peer pressure; you lost your virginity at fourteen because the guy you were dating said he'd never speak to you again and for some reason you thought you couldn't possibly spend a day without having him for a "friend".

You have ambitions, if you didn't your grades wouldn't be so high because apparently being smart isn't cool. Look at me; my list of friends is a smaller number than the units in a can of sardines because I rejected everyone who wanted me to value looks over morals and intelligence.

I know I can't keep the whole emo-goth mess for much longer the same way I can't hate you forever because of one guy's idiocy. Look where we've sunk: you have a new boyfriend almost every week and sleep with at least half of them for the popularity points and I'm hidden under layers of black clothing and a corset that does the opposite of what it's supposed to, and we're only sixteen. We've struck the peak for teenage idiocy pretty early.

Bottom line is: please wake up so we can sort this mess. Please wake up for mom and dad.

Please wake up for us."

Tears ran down from Ruby's face as she said the last words to her speech and she laid her head on her sister's bed only to lift it back up seconds later when she thought she heard Grace's voice.

"That corset does make you look fatter. I can't tell why." Grace whispered.

"You heard that?!" Ruby's tears stopped abruptly.

"Did you really mean that?" Grace asked.

"That depends, are you willingly to put all of the things I mentioned behind your back and be my sister again?"

"I'll even let you call me Gracie again no matter how much I hate it."

**Up next is the recovery process (though shortened) before the end of this arc I hope to see you then.**

**Reviews? None of you reviewed the last chapter…**


	64. Chapter 64 From Grace to Gracie

**I need I needed to have this story done before January since this year is going to be busier than the last one. I have my tests scheduled and upon seeing the dates I realized every chapter that wasn't completely necessary had to go so now there are only two or three to go. This one is very short because a- it's here to put an end to Ruby and Grace's arc and b- is mostly a drabble and I'm a bit short on time these days (two non-stop months of tests, they have no mercy).**

**Enjoy :)**

It had been three weeks since the accident; Grace had spent almost two of those at the hospital before going home for a week before returning to school.

Being alone at the house all day she slept from midnight to noon, ate something, went back to bed and either watched TV, went on-line or went through other people's things (she found Ellen's journal one day providing her with serious blackmail material).

Tyler was the first one to get home; but they weren't really close and we would lock himself in his room drawing.

Ellen was second around half and hour later and besides saying hi to her sister, all she did was watch on-line reviews of things she wasn't even around for while doing homework.

Ruby got home around diner time being last due to study group every day after school and both French tutor and German class on alternate days.

This happened when she got home that day.

"Hey, did you found anymore blackmail material today?" Ruby threw her backpack to the ground and sat on the bed.

"Ellen left her computer on I got to see her internet history, she spends all her time at that website with the on-line reviews so there's not much I can tease her for."

"We'll never find anything as good as dad's yearbook or that autographed poster of David Boreanaz in mom's underwear drawer." "Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I have been practicing writing with my left; I keep breaking the pencil tips for some reason…"

"Welcome to my world! It will take you months to stop that!" Ellen yelled from the hallway.

"I guess your friends won't leave you alone…" Ruby murmured.

"I don't think I should even consider them friends at this point." Grace turned the laptop so Ruby could see one of her friends twitter.

"In three weeks all they've done was declare how much they miss me on the social networks and none of them came to visit me or even called me. Hell! The only texts I got from them was Sarah asking me if she should wear her pink skirt with a yellow top and pull it off! They like the idea of me but could care less."

"What are you getting at here?" Ruby was surprised it took her sister so long to figure that out.

"Since I started hanging out with them my grades have dropped a lot, and I actually have ambitions like going to law school and so on. I need to get back on that horse and I need to stop living in one of Ke§ha's music videos, and to do that I can't be friends with them anymore. So I was thinking if I could have lunch at your table tomorrow…" Grace asked.

"I knew Gracie was still in there. Welcome back!"

**And that is it for Ruby and Grace. Next there will be another time jump so you time-jump-haters are warned (at least I jump forward and don't go back…).**

**Reviews? The button is right bellow…**


End file.
